Harry Potter and the Return of Voldemort
by AJ-Plays-With-Fyre
Summary: Sirius was proven innocent and he rescued Harry from the abusive Dursleys. Trouble seems to follow Harry everywhere he goes especially after Voldemort was resurrected. Please R&R!
1. Rescued

Title: Harry Potter and the Return of Voldemort

Disclaimer: Everything is JKR's. Please don't sue me!

Chapter Summery: Sirius gets released from Azkaban after being proven innocent and along with Remus, they go to collect Harry. They arrive and are shocked at what they see.

Chapter 1: Rescued

"Get up now boy!" Harry's uncle yelled as he walked up to Harry's cupboard, where he had been living for the last 10 years, and unlocked it. The locks had been placed on his cupboard ever since Vernon caught Harry eating some food one night. He had been severely punished for 'stealing' their food, as his uncle liked to call it. Harry sat up and immediately regretted doing so. His left wrist appeared to be broken and was bruised very badly. His uncle had been unhappy with some of his yard work and made sure that Harry knew about his displeasure.

"Hurry up and get in here to cook our breakfast!" Uncle Vernon called from the kitchen, where he was currently reading his newspaper. Harry slowly got up, despite the pain in his back from the recent belt wounds that he acquired and stepped out of his cupboard. He went into the kitchen and began preparing the Dursley's breakfast, like he did everyday for them. He had finished everything except the bacon when his fat lump of a cousin walked in. He saw Harry standing there as he just pulled the last strips of bacon off the frying pan. Dudley walked up to his cousin and gave him a slight shove which caused Harry's left hand to hit the frying pan, which was still very hot and full of bacon grease. Dudley started laughing when Harry screamed out in pain. Harry's palm began to blister as soon as it hit the immensely hot surface.

Uncle Vernon jumped up from the table and grabbed Harry by his hair and drug him out of the kitchen and into the hallway. He pulled off his belt and began to beat Harry with it. Harry tried to keep as quiet as possible in hopes of Vernon assuming he learned his 'lesson' on staying quiet. Then again, that was easier said than done since he had just burned his palm on a hot surface and it has his broken arm, none the less. After the pain became unbearable, Harry slipped into the blissful unconsciousness.

Earlier that day, the so called 'mass-murderer' Sirius Black was released after being proven innocent. The Ministry of Magic had apparently found the 'dead' Peter Pettigrew, who in fact had the dark mark on his arm when they arrested him. They used Veritaserum on him and found out that Sirius Black was in fact innocent. They immediately contacted the minister and told him of the news they learned. This allowed Sirius to be freed from that dreaded prison that he had been living in for the past ten years. His best friend, who suspected he was guilty, showed up when he was released. It had been far too long since they last saw each other.

"Padfoot! I am so glad that you have been proven innocent. It has been so lonely without having any more of my fellow marauder friends around." Before Remus could finish talking anymore, he was interrupted by Sirius.

"Wait just a minute! I thought that you were supposed to get custody of Prongslet if I wasn't around. Who is he with?" Sirius demanded.

"The minister passed some laws just before you were imprisoned about werewolves and their families. They don't allow any werewolves to obtain custody of any children mostly because they fear that we werewolves would infect them." Remus replied to his friend as they continued walking towards the Leaky Cauldron, where they were planning on sharing a drink in order to celebrate the release of Sirius.

"Who is he with then?" Sirius demanded again as he got this feeling in the pit of his stomach that he knew who Remus was going to say.

"Dumbledore thought it was best that Harry went to live with Lily's sister, especially since Harry would be receiving some type of blood protection to keep him safe from Voldemort." Remus and Sirius were one of the few who actually said Voldemort, rather than fearing a simple name.

"Lily's sister? As in Petunia Dursley?" Sirius was very alarmed now that his suspicions have been confirmed.

"Well yes, but what is wrong?" Remus asked as he saw the distraught look his friend was showing.

"The Dursley's are the worst sort of people possible! They hate magic and Petunia has always despised her sister. I know for a fact because I met her one time when James and I were visiting Lily when she was at her parent's house. Petunia happened to be there at the same time along with her husband and their child. Harry was never supposed to be sent there, even with some blood charm that Dumbledore talked about. Remus, we have to get over there and remove him from their care as soon as possible!" Sirius explained quickly.

"We can't just kidnap him. What do you have in mind?" Remus asked.

"Right now, Fudge is trying to suck up to me over the fact that I was wrongfully imprisoned. I am sure that he wouldn't mind granting us custody over Harry as a form of apology." Sirius said.

"I suppose that would work. We should head over to the ministry as soon as possible then, if you want to get him out of their care." Remus said.

"First, I need to get cleaned up and to put some new robes on." Sirius said. Shortly after Sirius cleaned up a bit, he and Remus apparated over to the Ministry of Magic and had a short meeting with Minister Fudge. Fudge agreed to let Harry live with them as long as Sirius didn't ask for anything else in repayment for his wrongful imprisonment. Fudge was one cheap guy who wanted to look good, even if it meant he was covering something up. After filling out some basic adopting paper work for about an hour they were finally finished. Before going to collect Harry, they decided to stop by Hogwarts to inform the headmaster that they were the official guardians of Harry now. Dumbledore wasn't thrilled that they were removing Harry from the blood protection at Number Four Private Drive, but after hearing about the way the Dursley's acted around wizards and witches he agreed that it was probably best. Later on, Dumbledore would realize what a serious mistake he had made when sending Harry to live with the Dursley's. After their conversation with their ex-headmaster, they finally left the school and apparated over to Private Drive. They knocked on the door and a short while later an abnormally large young boy opened the front door for them. What they saw behind the boy was a scene that would haunt them for quite some time.

Later in the afternoon, Harry awoke inside his cupboard under the stairs. After he had passed out, his uncle had apparently shoved him back into his so called bedroom. Surprisingly enough, he liked his cupboard a bit. It was one place where he usually felt somewhat safe from his large uncle, who had difficulty getting to him sometimes while he was sitting in there. It was also a place of his own that his relatives never entered. He managed to sit up but he inhaled some dust that fell though the cracks above as his cousin walked downstairs. This caused him to cough and that alerted his uncle that he had regained consciousness. His cousin had heard it too and watched as his father came over to the cupboard. Dudley usually watched his father beat his cousin because he claimed that it was 'fun to watch'. It was most definitely not fun for Harry.

"I see you have finally woken up. It's about time! I had chores for you to do today but it is already late in the afternoon and I don't think you will be able to finish them. Since you didn't get around to the tasks I had planned for you, you will be punished. I think Dudley here wants to practice a bit of his boxing, after all, one day he will be a famous boxer." Vernon said after he had opened the cupboard door and looked down at the small boy who was holding his left arm carefully avoiding the blisters.

Dudley pulled Harry out of the cupboard since he was smaller than his father. Dudley took a swing at Harry, who was leaning against the wall for support, and Dudley's fist connected with Harry' nose. It immediately began bleeding onto his Aunt Petunia's white carpet. Luckily for her, she wasn't even here to see it happen since she was currently visiting a friend for the week. Dudley took another swing at Harry and he missed when Harry slid to the floor. Dudley's hand connected with the wall and he started wailing like a baby. Vernon immediately rushed to his aid and grabbed his son an ice pack for his hand, which was barely hurt at all.

"How dare you try to escape punishment? I thought you learned your lesson last time boy but I guess not." Vernon said as he kicked Harry, who was still slumped on the ground holding his bleeding nose. Vernon continued to kick Harry and caused Harry to cry out when his ribs cracked. Vernon then resorted to using his belt again and began to beat Harry with it. Vernon usually hit Harry's back but Harry was currently lying on his back, even though that already hurt, and was holding his chest where he was just kicked. Vernon brought down the belt on Harry's arms and legs continually. Dudley stood by the front door watching as his cousin was being beat with his father's belt. As he stood there, he heard a quiet knock coming from the door. His father hadn't heard it because he continued to whip Harry with the belt. Dudley went ahead and opened the door to reveal to funny dressed men. He was about to ask them who they were and why they were wearing their funny looking clothes but he was rendered unconscious by a stupefy spell.

The large boy had opened the door for them and they were able to see Harry's uncle bringing the belt down on the little boy. Sirius wasted no time and quickly stunned the boy just before entering the house. Vernon heard the thump caused by his son and turned around to see two wizards. He had met one of them before and instantly paled when he realized that they saw what he was doing to his nephew.

"Get out of my house you freaks before I call the authorities!" Vernon shouted in the worst tone that he could get out, but it wasn't very successful because he was terrified of what they could do to him. He did his best not to how his fear, but was unsuccessful. Just after he said that, they stunned him. He fell to the ground next to Harry, who was once again unconscious again.

"Shit! Moony we need to get him to St. Mungos for treatment. We can deal with them later." Sirius said as he carefully picked the small boy up. Harry was pretty small for his age and severely malnourished which caused him to weigh very little too. When Sirius picked him up, Harry gave a quiet whimper as he faded in and out of consciousness. Harry wasn't sure what was going on but for some reason he felt relatively safe especially since he knew he wasn't in his uncle's arms. After a moment of semi-consciousness, he once again passed out just before they apparated out of the Dursley household, leaving two stunned muggles behind.

Revised: May 22nd, 2006

A/N: I am currently revising the story and some things may or may not add up perfectly. As of right now, the first two chapters have been revised and I am currently working on the third chapter. So some parts might be confusing until I finish revising everything.


	2. Hospitals and Introductions

Title: Harry Potter and the Return of Voldemort

Disclaimer: Everything is JKR's, not mine. Please don't sue me!

Chapter Summery: Harry arrives at St. Mungos in Sirius' arms and receives treatment. He officially meets Remus and Sirius again since he was too young to remember them.

Chapter 2: Hospitals and Introductions

Sirius and Remus both apparated into the lobby of St Mungos with Harry unconscious in Sirius' arms. Remus ran up to the receptionist and demanded that they get someone to help Harry. Sirius carefully placed Harry on the stretcher that a medi-witch brought out. The medi-witch took Harry into another room while Sirius and Remus had to wait in the lobby until they were allowed to visit Harry. They had been waiting for about an hour before the medi-witch that took Harry into the room came back out. Both men jumped up from their seats and practically ran over the medi-witch.

"Well? How is he? Will be alright?" Sirius asked impatiently.

"He is currently resting. He came in with a broken left arm and blisters from burning his palm on a very hot surface. He also had a few broken ribs and a broken nose. He had lacerations along his arms and his back from something that he was repeatedly struck with."

"That would be the belt his uncle was holding." Seeing a slightly confused look on the medi-witches face, Remus continued. "A belt is a piece of muggle clothing. When we arrived, his uncle was holding on in his hands."

"Well that would definitely explain those marks. Right now he is resting and you can go sit with him if you would like. Do you have any questions?" The medi-witch asked.

"When will we be able to take him home?" Sirius asked.

"When he wakes up, he will need to take some potions and I think it will be okay to take him home after that in the morning. You will be required to apply some cream to the lacerations and his blisters at night in order to help him heal without scars. Other than that, just make sure he eats as much as he can and stays healthy."

"That sounds like a good idea. Thanks." Remus said as he and Sirius walked into Harry's hospital room. Harry was sleeping and his left hand was wrapped up so that his blisters could heal. The lacerations were not as noticeable as before because the cream was already healing it up. The only lacerations that were visible were a few that were on his arms. Other than those few marks and the bandage on his left hand, he appeared to look much better than the condition that they found him in. They both pulled up a chair and sat down to quietly talk while Harry rested.

After a while, Sirius and Remus became sleepy and dozed off in their chairs. It was already late at night and they hadn't slept since the night before. A short while after they fell asleep, Harry began to stir. He felt comfortable, which was something he was not used to. He wasn't in a whole lot of pain either, which was something that rarely occurred after his uncle started hurting him. Harry cautiously opened one eye and saw one man resting in a chair. He also saw a huge black dog resting on his bed. He carefully sat up and noticed that the pain in his left arm was practically gone, except for a little soreness. He reached out and carefully petted the dog. He reached up and scratched the dog's ears and the dog leaned into the scratching, as if he was enjoying it.

"Where did you come from?" Harry whispered to himself, more than actually to the dog. The dog suddenly lifted his head and looked at Harry. The dog had the most unusual blue eyes that Harry had ever seen. The dog jumped off the bed and suddenly transformed into a man. Harry gave a sudden quiet little squeak like sound and shuffled backwards onto the bed. Harry fell to the ground after there was no more bed for him to shuffle backwards onto. Remus jumped up from sleeping in the chair to see Sirius standing there and Harry on the ground. Harry was curling into a protective little ball and scooting as far away from the men as possible.

"Harry I am so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Sirius began.

"What did you do?" Remus asked.

"I was sleeping on his bed in my dog form and he woke up. I forgot that he hasn't seen me change from dog to a person before and it sort of scared him." Sirius explained.

"Damn it! Use your brain once and a while." Remus glanced over to the small boy who was looking terrified of them. Remus knelt down on the ground closer to Harry's eye level. "Harry, please don't be scared of us. Can you get onto the bed so we can explain some things to you?" Remus asked in the kindest voice possible. Harry stared at Remus for a minute and then nodded his head slightly. Harry slowly uncurled from his protective ball and went to stand up. Remus reached out to help him get on the bed and Harry automatically cringed in fear, but allowed Remus to lift him back on the bed. Harry was way too light for a ten year old. As soon as Remus set him on the bed, he pulled his knees up to his chest and sat back as far as possible.

"Okay well first off, my name is Remus Lupin. This is my friend Sirius Black. We both went to school with your parents." Harry looked up at Remus, obviously interested now. "I am assuming that you don't know much about your parents. You mother's name was Lily Evans and your father's name was James Potter. They were both great people and we both had the privilege of going to school with them for seven years."

"Your father and I enjoyed pranking a lot. We played all kinds of pranks on people, mostly people that we didn't like. I will share some of our pranks with you some other time." Sirius added.

"I am sure we will have plenty of time to share stories. Harry, there is some other information that we need to share with you. I need you to answer a few questions too, okay?" Harry nodded his head to Remus. He still appeared scared of Sirius, obviously because he wasn't over the shock of seeing him change from a dog.

"Harry, have you ever done anything weird that you can't explain?" Remus waited until Harry answered. Harry obviously wasn't ready to talk yet, so he just nodded his head. Remus wanted Harry to talk, so he pressed him for an answer. "Can you give us an example of something that you have done?"

Harry knew he had to answer, so he did. "At school one time I appeared on the roof. I was being chased by Dudley and then I was suddenly on the roof. I also grew my hair back over night when my aunt gave me a horrible hair cut." Harry answered quietly.

Remus was satisfied that Harry at least spoke, so he didn't press Harry anymore to speak about any other experiences that he may have had.

"What I am about to say might shock you a bit, but you needed to know. We are both wizards and you are too. Those odd things that happened are what we call accidental magic. It happens all the time. I know it is hard to understand but you have to believe us. You are also famous." Harry looked up sharply with confusion written all over his face.

"Why am I famous?" Harry asked quietly.

"Well you see…"

Revised May 22nd, 2006

A/N: Well this is the second chapter that has been revised. I am still working on the third chapter and hopefully that should be out soon.


	3. Explanations

Title: Harry Potter and the Return of Voldemort

Disclaimer: As unfortunate as I am, I do not own the Harry Potter series. Please don't sue me!

Summery: Remus proved Sirius innocent and Harry now lives with them after he escaped from the abusive Dursleys. Harry discovers he has a special fire talent, known as an Elemental, and trouble seems to follow Harry everywhere he goes. Please R&R!

Chapter Three: Explanations

Harrywas stillhesitant that magic existed since he had yet to see any, other than Sirius changingfrom a dog."How do I know you are telling the truth? Can you prove it somehow?"

"Well Harry, I assure you that we are telling the truth. As for proof, I can show you a simple spell that you will learn later on." After Remus said that he took out his wand. "Accio water bottle!" He said as the water bottle went sailing into the air and into his out stretched hand. Harry stared at him and he began thinking that this isn't some kind of sick joke.

"You said you went to school with my parents." Both men nodded yes. "Can you tell me about them? I don't know anything except that they died when I was one in a car crash." Harry said.

"Car crash? Why would they tell you such a lie?" Sirius yelled suddenly and causing Harry to cringe again in fear of being hit.

"Padfoot! Sit down and shut up! You are scaring Harry. Harry, I'm sorry. He has no common sense to keep his voice down. Please relax. We won't hurt you." Remus said trying to calm the scared boy. Harry looked at him then after a few moments of silence, he began to relax again.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. It's just that your parents didn't die in a car crash. They were murdered by another wizard. You need to understand that some wizards are good and some wizards are evil. This wizard was as bas as they get. He went to your house that night intent on killing your parents and you. He killed your father and your mother died to save your life. When he tried to kill you, the curse didn't affect you and he ended up being the one who died. That is when you got your scar." Sirius explained to Harry.

"What? Why didn't they tell me the truth? Harry asked.

"Harry, I am sorry I can't answer your question about why they didn't tell you the truth. We will have to ask them ourselves if you want to find out." Remus replied.

"NO! Don't do that! When ever I ask too many questions my uncle gets mad! Please don't ask him anything!" Harry replied in a worried tone.

"Is that who has been doing this to you?" Sirius demanded.

"Umm…. No. I uh fell down the stairs yesterday and I'm really clumsy so I uh accidentally hurt myself a lot." Harry responded after a little thought.

"Harry….." Remus said.

"Please don't tell my uncle that I told you. Please! It will make him mad." Harry said.

"I promise we won't say anything to him. Just please tell us when this started and what happened to your arm." Remus said in a soft voice.

"I think it was when I was in the first grade. I came home one day with my project and I showed it to him. He got very mad because I got an A on it and Dudley got a C. That was the first time that he uh hit me." Harry paused after saying that last part praying that his uncle wouldn't find out that he said anything to anyone. Then he continued on. "Every time he came home from a bad day at work, he took uh his anger out on me. A few weeks ago, school ended and I had to spend my summer break doing chores all day long. Most of my chores were outside in the hot sun. If I didn't get the list of chores done before my uncle came home, he would send me to my cupboard without dinner or he would hit me." Harry paused again but before he could continue, Sirius spoke up.

"Harry, what is this cupboard that you are talking about?" Sirius managed to keep his voice calm so he wouldn't scare Harry again.

"The cupboard under the stairs was my room. It had lots of spiders and bugs, but I got used to them after a while." Harry replied.

"They made you sleep in a cupboard under the stairs? They didn't have another room you could sleep in?" Remus asked.

"Dudley has his bedroom and he also has his junk room where he keeps all his broken toys. I used to take a few of his broken things and attempt to repair them so I could play with them. Sometimes it seemed as if they fixed themselves. Could that have been my magic working?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yes, I believe that it was your magic working. So what happened to your arm just before you made it to the park?" Remus asked as he looked into Harry's green eyes that he got from his mother.

"My uncle was mad from a bad day at work and when he got home, he saw that I hadn't finished my chores yet. I tried to tell him that my arm was hurt from last time he got mad at me. He grabbed me by my hair and pulled me inside where he held me down. My cousin took his bat and hit my arm as hard as he could. My uncle told my cousin to do this and I started to cry and my uncle didn't want me to, so he smacked me. I started to wish to get away from them and I found myself at that park. After that, I couldn't remember anymore." Harry explained.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry that you had to go though all that. No child deserves that kind of treatment." Remus said with a sad look on his face. Harry was staring at his hands to avoid looking them in the eye. "Harry thank you for telling us the truth. Would you like to hear about your parents?" Harry's head lifted up and he let out a small smile. "Well first off, you look just like you father, James."

Sirius cut in, "Except you have your mother's green eyes."

"Yes you definitely have her eyes. Anyways, your father was always playing pranks in school. Your mother never liked him because of these pranks that he pulled. It took her a long time to start liking him. We both were friends of your father before we met Lily. We were like brothers. We broke many rules in school." Remus said before being cut off by Sirius.

"Ya we definitely broke many rules and had so many detentions. The biggest thing we ever accomplished was becoming animagus. An animagus is a person who can change into an animal. I became a black dog. I will show you if you'd like." Harry nodded so Sirius stood up and changed into a dog. He then changed back and Harry stared at him as if it was the coolest thing that he has ever seen.

"What about you? Can you do that too?" Harry asked Remus.

"Um… Well you see the reason they became animagus is because I am a uh... werewolf." Harry looked a little interested but since he didn't know about werewolves, he didn't think it was something bad. Remus saw that he wasn't scared, but rather interested, so he assumed that Harry didn't know too much about werewolves. "Harry, being a werewolf is something that wizards and witches don't like. They hate werewolves because they can hurt people. Once a month, on the full moon, a person who is a werewolf, changes into the werewolf form. Once in this form, they can be very dangerous and hurt people. Your father and Sirius became animagus to be with me when I transform on the full moons."

"That's nice of them to do that for you." Harry said.

"Harry, are you hungry? When is the last time you have eaten?" Remus asked.

"The last thing I ate was a piece of bacon for breakfast yesterday." Harry mumbled.

"Would you like something to eat? I will get you some food. I will be right back." Remus said as he left the room. He reappeared a few minutes later with three trays of food floating in the air. Sirius smiled as he saw the extra plates. "I figured you'd be hungry too Sirius. You're always hungry!"

"Thanks Remus." Sirius said as he grabbed one of the trays. He handed the tray to Harry then he grabbed one of the other trays for himself.

"Harry, I didn't know what you liked so I got a little of everything that was available." Remus said.

"Thank you." Harry said as he started to eat.

"So Harry, how would you like to get away from you aunt and your uncle? How would you like to live with us?" Remus asked.

"What? I won't have to go back to the Dursley's?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"No Harry. You hopefully won't ever have to see them again. We would love to have you live with us. We would never hurt you so you would be safe with us." Remus said.

"Really? That would be wonderful! Wow…. Never having to see the Dursley's again…." Harry said with a big smile on his face.

"Well then it's settled. Of course we will have to tell Dumbledore that you are with us and not with that horrible uncle of yours." Remus said.

"Who is Dumbledore?" Harry asked

"Dumbledore is the headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That is the school you will be going to when you are eleven." Remus stated.

"Will you have to tell him about my uncle and what he did?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes, I'm afraid we will have to. He will need to know why you are not living there anymore. Don't worry, he is a really nice guy." Remus said.

"Well, okay…. So when can we get out of here anyways?" Harry asked.

"As soon as you're ready." Sirius replied as he finished his breakfast.


	4. Diagon Alley and the New House

Title: Harry Potter and the Return of Voldemort

Disclaimer: As unfortunate as I am, I do not own the Harry Potter series. Please don't sue me.

Summery: Remus proved Sirius innocent and Harry now lives with them after he escaped from the abusive Dursleys. Harry discovers he has a special fire talent, known as an Elemental, and trouble seems to follow Harry everywhere he goes. Please R&R!

Chapter Four: Diagon Alley and the New House

(End of Chapter 3…)

"_Well, okay…. So when can we get out of here anyways?" Harry asked._

"_As soon as you're ready." Sirius replied as he finished his breakfast._

After the healers approved of Harry leaving, they prepared to leave. Harry didn't have anything to take when he left except for some potions that the healers want him to take every morning and before bed for the next few days. Their first stop was to Diagon Alley, where they planned to buy Harry some proper clothes and a few things that he might want.

"Harry, our first stop will be Gringotts, where we can get some money out to buy some things for you to wear and maybe a few additional things that you might want." Remus told Harry.

"Umm… Remus, I don't exactly have any money. I never got paid for the work that I did for the Dursley's." Harry said in a quite tone of voice that caused Remus to nearly miss what he was saying.

"Harry, no need to worry! You parents left you with the money that they had saved up. There is plenty in there for you to use for the seven years that you will attend Hogwarts. Even after you finish school, there should be plenty to last you for a while." Remus said after a small smile formed on Harry's face. "Now, let's head into Gringotts. I should warn you Harry, goblins are not the friendliest of creatures and they are the ones who are in charge of the bank." He noticed that Harry suddenly clung to both men as if he were suddenly glued to them. Remus smiled and they walked inside. They went to the closest counter available to talk to the goblin. They visited all three of their vaults to remove a little bit of money from each incase they wanted to buy things on their own. Sirius took out the most money because he insisted on being the one to buy Harry's clothes. After getting their money they left the bank and decided to get some basic Wizard robes for Harry.

"Hello there gentlemen. What can I get for you today?" A nice lady asked from behind the counter.

"We need some black robes for all of us. My robes are a little worn out." Remus said. The lady began taking measurements of Remus and then she moved to Sirius. After that she went over to Harry, who was looking a little nervous because he didn't know this lady. Remus saw this and explained to the lady that he was really shy, so she carefully took measurements of Harry. When she finished, she left to go in the back room to get the proper robes for each of them. She returned a short while later with a few robes for each of them. They paid for their robes and decided they Harry should get a trunk to keep all his possessions in. They found him a nice trunk that was enlarged inside so it could hold a lot more than it looks like it would hold. Remus insisted on buying this because Sirius bought the robes for Harry. Neither would let Harry use the money he took out of his vault because they wanted him to hang onto it incase he ever needed money for something.

Their next stop was the Owl store because Remus had to owl Dumbledore about Harry's change of address. As they were inside the store, Harry fell in love with a Snowy White Owl. Sirius saw how much he liked this owl. While Harry wasn't looking, Sirius went to the storeowner and asked him a favor. Sirius smiled happily about something and Harry saw this smile and became a little suspicious but didn't say anything to Sirius about it. After Remus owled Dumbledore, they left to go to the bookstore. Harry liked reading so the thought it would be nice to give him a book or two to read about spells and a few other interesting things. They soon left the store and Harry saw an interesting looking store with the name Ollivander's.

"Hey, what is that store?" Harry asked as he looked towards Ollivander's.

"That would be Ollivander's and he sells wands." Padfoot said to the curious boy.

"Oh. Can I get a wand?" Harry asked.

"Sorry Harry, but I don't think that you are allowed a wand yet." Remus said.

"Oh. I wish I could have a wand." Harry said as he watched an eleven-year-old walk out the store after buying a wand. When the kid opened the door, a wand suddenly went flying outside towards Harry, as if it were answering his wish. Harry caught the wand and suddenly felt an odd sensation going though his body. Sirius and Remus stared at him and Mr. Ollivander came out.

"Mr. Potter, I figured I wouldn't be seeing you for another year or two, but it seems that this wand has chosen its wizard." Mr. Ollivander said as he looked towards Harry's legendary scar.

"Mr. Ollivander, is Harry allowed to buy this wand since it has chosen him? Will he get into any trouble for having it a year early?" Remus asked.

"Since the wands choose the wizard, it is okay for him to buy this wand early. Hrmm… lets see. This would be a holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches. The phoenix feather that is inside you wand gave one other feather. That feather went to the wand that gave you that scar." Mr. Ollivander was staring at Harry's scar again but he turned around and led the rest of them inside to pay for the wand. Harry insisted on being the one to pay for it and then reluctantly let him.

"Harry, tomorrow we are going to find a house for the three of us to live in. My house is very small and we decided that a new house would be a great idea. Does that sound okay to you?" Remus asked after they left Ollivander's.

"That sounds like a good idea." Harry said, even though he was only half listening. Remus stopped to look in the direction that Harry was staring. Harry was looking at the Nimbus 2000 that was displayed in a window. "Remus, can you ride brooms like the people in the stories do?" Remus nodded his head. "That is really cool! Can I get a broom?" Harry asked.

"Not right now Harry, but eventually you will be able to get one. Right now, we are going to the Leaky Cauldron to stay the night until we get our new home tomorrow." Remus replied with a small grin thinking of how much James would have wanted his son to have a broom. He looked over at Sirius who was grinning too, probably thinking the same thing as Remus. They continued to walk until they reached the Leaky Cauldron and then they got settled in their room for the night. Remus was tired so he basically went to bed immediately and Sirius talked about Quidditch with Harry for a while before going to sleep also. Harry decided to read in his book for a while incase he found any simple spells that he might be able to learn. He soon found one and decided to try it.

"Lumos" Harry whispered as the tip of his wand lit up for a moment then went back out. He was thrilled that it worked, even thought it only lasted for maybe 10 seconds or so. He planned to work on this more in the morning. He changed into pajamas then he went to bed.

Harry was sleeping peacefully until Sirius woke him up unintentionally.

"NO!" Sirius yelled. "That bloody rotten traitor got away!"

"What is wrong?" Remus asked.

"He got away! That's what's wrong! It says here in the Daily Prophet that PETER was on his way to court when Death Eaters attacked the people who were with PETER and PETER GOT AWAY! Now that filthy rotten traitor won't get what he deserves!" Sirius shouted.

Remus started to say something, but he heard a quiet whimpering sound coming form Harry's room. "Sirius keep your voice down. I'm going to check on Harry. I think you scared him when you started yelling." Remus said as he got up from where he was sitting and quietly opened Harry's door. In the corner of the room, Harry had his knees up and was in a slight rocking motion.

"I…I'm sorry Uncle Vernon…. I swear I didn't mean to do it… I promise to be a good boy… Please don't punish me…" Harry kept mumbling things like this and didn't notice when Remus walked in. Remus slowly walked over to the frightened boy and sat on the floor next to him.

"Harry…. Harry please relax. It's okay. Your Uncle is not here. I promise. Sirius didn't mean to yell and scare you." Harry didn't move but he slowly stopped speaking. Remus put his arm around Harry who flinched a little and then he turned and looked Remus in the eyes.

"Moony…?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"Yes Harry. It's just me. Everything will be fine. Please don't worry. We didn't mean to scare you. Sirius just forgets sometimes…" Remus slowly calmed the boy to the point where he was no longer rocking back and forth. "Would you like some breakfast?" Harry nodded. "Well why don't we get out of here and get some food?" He slowly got to his feet and helped Harry get to his. They walked out of the room slowly and saw Sirius watching them come out.

"Harry… I'm really sorry. Will you please forgive me?" Sirius asked much calmer now.

"I will forgive you just please try not to do that anymore." Harry said quietly.

"Okay. Since this is settled, how about we get some breakfast?" Sirius said with a small grin.

"Just the reason we came out. Of course, knowing you, you're always hungry." Remus said as he grinned. Harry smiled at the two grown men who were joking around with each other. They went downstairs and ate breakfast quickly because they were very eager to look for their house. After they were finished, they went upstairs to finish getting their things together before they departed from the Leaky Cauldron. Remus put all their things into Harry's trunk and then shrunk the trunk again as he had done the day before while they were in Diagon Alley.

"So where do we get a house?" Harry asked.

"There happens to be a shop in Diagon Alley that sells houses." Remus stated.

"So do we have to go to a bunch of different places looking around until we find one that we like?" Harry inquired.

"Actually, this store sells the houses here and all we have to do is find one that we like. You will se what I mean when we get there." Remus said as they walked up to the building.

"Wow!" Harry said as they walked inside. Little doll-sized houses were laid out on different tables. There were big ones and little ones of all different colors.

"Hello! How can I help you today?" A young man said as he walked up to them.

"Hi! We are looking for a house that the three of us can live in. We would each like a room and one guest room, so four bedrooms total. We would also like it to have a basement and an attic." Remus concluded.

"Okay. Well over here I have three different houses that match your wants. This blue one has four bedrooms, a large kitchen, large living room, and two bathrooms, along with an attic and a basement. This green house has three bedrooms upstairs and one bedroom downstairs. It has one bathroom upstairs and one bathroom downstairs. There is also a study room on the first floor for your books and other items that you wish to put in there. It has a large kitchen and living room, along with the basement and attic. The last house is yellow and it has three bedrooms upstairs and 2 bathrooms also upstairs. Downstairs, it has one bedroom and a large kitchen but a small living room. This one also has a basement and attic. I will leave you three for a while to decide which of these houses you might want. When you have decided, let me know which one you would like or if you don't want one at all." And with that, he walked away to let the three talk it over.

Remus was the first to speak. "I think I like the green house. What do you both think?"

"I agree with you one that one Moony. What about you Harry?" Sirius asked.

"I really like the green one!" Harry said excitedly.

"Well, then that's settled." They told the clerk which house they wanted. They also had the option to have it furnished somewhat, or not furnished. Seeing as Harry and Sirius didn't really have anything, they decided on slightly furnished. Slightly furnished meant the house included only basic household furnishings such as beds, couches, and other similar things. The last step when buying the house was where to put it. They decided to place the house in a town called Jamestown. This was a town that didn't have many people and it was in the quiet part of the country. This would be the perfect place for them to live and a school was nearby for the town's children to attend. That would be where Harry would go once school started in the fall. The house was a portkey that took them directly to their new home. They placed the mini house replica on the ground. Remus followed the instructions that came with the house and suddenly, a large house appeared where the mini house once was.

"WOW! This looks better than the model of the house. Can we go inside now?" Harry asked eagerly. Remus nodded and the three went inside. They explored all the different rooms in the house and then Remus decided to figure out who gets what room.

"So Harry, what room would you like? The room downstairs will most likely be the guest room and we can take the other three rooms upstairs for us."

"I can have my own room?" Harry asked slightly in disbelief. Remus smiled and nodded. Harry went upstairs and examined each room carefully. After a little while, he chose the bedroom that was in the middle of the other two rooms. That way, he would have someone on each side of his room. They both agreed with his idea and then unpacked the few items that were in Harry's trunk and decided to relax for a while. Harry read one of the spell books while Remus read another book. Sirius was tired so he took a nap. Harry practiced a few simple spells that were in his book and discovered that he could actually do a few of these simple spells. Sirius woke up a while later and heard Harry practicing so he came in to see how it was going. He knew Harry wouldn't get into trouble because two full-grown wizards lived here, so the Ministry couldn't tell which person was doing the magic.

"Hey Harry. What are you working on?" Sirius asked.

"Um… Please don't be mad. I was trying out my wand…" Harry said quietly.

"Don't worry Harry. I'm not mad at you. I wanted you to learn a thing or two before going to Hogwarts next year. We also will need you to learn a few protective spells that will protect you if someone is trying to hurt you. There are two spells that I would like you to learn. Would you like to work on them now? It never hurts to try new things, even if you are young. Now these spells could be hard for you to learn. I don't remember if you learn these spells in your first year." Sirius pulled out his wand that he had gotten back after he was declared innocent. "The first thing I would like to teach you is how to disarm your opponent. You do this by saying _Expelliarmus! _That makes your wand fly towards me. Let's give it a try. Hold up your wand and say it.

Harry held up his wand. "_Expelliarmus!"_ He shouted. Sirius' wand didn't make it to Harry, but it did fall out of his hand.

"That was a good start! Try it one more time and say it with a little more feeling and hopefully it will make it all the way to you. Harry tried again and on his fifth try, Sirius' wand flew all the way over to Harry.

"Great job Harry! You are getting the hang of this!" Sirius said to Harry, who was looking pretty happy at the moment. They took a break for a while then Sirius decided to teach Harry one more spell. "This spell is used to stop a spell from affecting you. It doesn't work on all spells and curses, but it helps protect you. It forms a shield in front of you and all you have to say is _Protego! _Try it a few times before I send a spell towards you." Harry did as he was told and tried it a few times to get the hang of it. "Okay, now I am going to send a spell at you. Just say _Protego _and it should stop the spell. Now it might not work the first time, but that's okay. I am going to use a simple freezing charm but do not worry. I promise it won't hurt. It will just cause you to sort of freeze in place. Okay?" Harry nodded. "_Petrificus Totalus!"_

"_Protego!"_ Harry shouted as the spell appeared for a second then disappeared just as Sirius' spell hit him. His arms and legs snapped to his side and he fell over with a thump. Remus came over from his room to see what was going on and saw Harry on the ground. He immediately freed Harry from the spell that was keeping him from moving and glared at Sirius.

"Remus let me explain…" Sirius started before he was cut off.

"What on earth were you thinking when you did that?" Remus asked angrily.

"It's my f…f...fault. I was umm… practicing with my wand and Sirius was just teaching me some spells to protect myself. I'm sorry." Harry said trying to hold back the tears.

"It's okay Harry. What spells has he taught you so far?" Remus said in a calmer tone of voice. He knew to sound calm that way he wouldn't worry Harry.

"He taught me the disarming spell and we were practicing a shield spell but it didn't work for me and I was hit by his spell." Harry said quietly.

"You already mastered the disarming spell?" Harry nodded. "That's wonderful! That spell isn't taught until your second year, I believe. I am proud of you Harry for being able to learn these skills and you haven't even started Hogwarts yet!" Harry's eyes lit up with joy and happiness when he heard that someone was actually proud of him. "I would like to watch, if you wouldn't mind. Sirius, would you continue please?" Remus asked.

"Okay Harry. Let's try this again. Are you ready?" Sirius asked. Harry nodded and now he was determined to get this right. Remus said he was proud of him and that made him determined to get this right! "_Petrificus Totalus!"_

"_Protego!" _Harry yelled with determination in his voice. A shield formed and the spell hit the shield and bounced off it. "Yes!" Harry shouted after the spell worked for him.

"Congratulations Harry!" Remus and Sirius said together. After practicing these spells, Harry became tired and decided to go to bed, since it was already getting late. They practiced those spells and a few others each day in order to get Harry used to doing a few defensive spells. After one practice session, Harry decided to ask about something.

"Hey Sirius, why were you mad that one day? Before we moved here?"

"Oh. Well you see back in school, we had a friend names Peter and Peter betrayed us. He told Voldemort where your parents were hiding so Voldemort went after your family. Anyways, after Peter betrayed us, I went looking for him. I found him and he said some mean things that made me look bad and then he cut off his finger. He killed a bunch of people just before turning into a rat and disappearing. I was charged for murdering those people and sent to the wizard prison, Azkaban. I never got a trial until Remus found Peter alive and turned him in. They gave me my trial and found me innocent. They locked Peter up after that and the day we found you at the park was that day I was released. That morning, it was in the paper that Peter escaped. I was very frustrated because that little traitor is on the loose again. That is also another reason why I wanted you to learn a few spells. I want you to be able to defend yourself at least a little bit in case you ever come across a bad wizard. Unfortunately there are ways that Voldemort can come back, so you have to be prepared in case he ever came after you. But first he would have to get by Remus and me."

"I can't believe that he would betray them like that. I would never do that to my friends. I'm tired now. I think I would like to take a nap." Harry said.

"Okay. Well if you need me, I will be downstairs talking with Remus." He said that and gave Harry a little hug, and then he left Harry to his thoughts. Harry quickly fell asleep from exhaustion.

"Hey Sirius. Why the sad look?" Remus asked him.

"Well Harry asked about that day at the Leaky Cauldron when I was yelling. I had to explain it to him. I told him everything, including Peter and how he betrayed us and why he should learn a few defensive spells if Voldemort ever comes back. I didn't really want to tell him because he is so young but he had a right to know. He was tired so he's resting now." Sirius said.

"Oh. I'm glad he's resting because we need to plan a birthday party for him in two days from now…." Remus said with a grin on his face. Sirius grinned too and the begun plotting Harry's party.


	5. Harry’s Birthday Party

Title: Harry Potter and the Return of Voldemort

Disclaimer: As unfortunate as I am, I do not own the Harry Potter series. Please don't sue me!

Summery: Remus proved Sirius innocent and Harry now lives with them after he escaped from the abusive Dursleys. Harry discovers he has a special fire talent, known as an Elemental, and trouble seems to follow Harry everywhere he goes. Please R&R!

Chapter Five: Harry's Birthday Party

Harry woke up on July 31st thinking it was an ordinary day. He didn't even remember that it was his birthday and he was now a ten year old. When he woke up, he didn't hear anything so he assumed that everyone else was still sleeping. It was 8 o'clock and usually Remus was the first one awake, but apparently not this day. Harry went downstairs, where everything was dark. He tried to find a light switch but couldn't find one. He heard something and looked towards the area where the noise was. The lights suddenly flicked on and…

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Harry!" Remus and Sirius said at the same time. Harry's eyes widened in shock as he saw a birthday cake, balloons, and presents.

"Is this all for me?" Harry asked.

"It's your birthday right?" Sirius asked playfully.

"Yes. Wow… I never had a party before… Or even presents!" Harry said with a big smile across his face. He went over to the two men and gave them each a big hug.

"Thank you both so much! I really appreciate this. I always wondered what it would be like to have a party. Dudley always had big parties and I think that this is better than any party he ever had." Harry said.

"Why don't you open some of your presents? We will save the cake for later today." Remus suggested. Harry walked over to the first present, which was wrapped up neatly. He tore off the paper and inside he found a cloak. "Try it on Harry. It was your father's before he died and I know he would have wanted you to have it." Harry stood up and tried it on. When he went over to the mirror, he noticed that his body was gone.

"Wow! What is this? It is really cool!" Harry exclaimed.

"That is an invisibility cloak. We used it a lot in school to sneak around and play pranks on others. It comes in handy sometimes." Sirius explained.

"Cool! Thank you so much!" Harry said as he removed the cloak and gave each of them a big hug. He opened his other presents, which had a variety of candy in each one. He tried a little of each type of candy and saved the rest for later. He also received some clothes and some Quidditch posters to decorate his room with. Remus handed Harry his last present, which was in a long box. Harry tore off the wrapping and stared at what was before him.

"We both bought this for you. We can teach you how to fly it later." Remus said as he grinned.

"Wow! It's a Nimbus 2000! That is so cool! Thank you both very much!" Harry got up and hugged each of them once again. Sirius got up and went into his room and came back with something that was covered with a blanket. It was big and both Harry and Remus stared as to the object he was bringing downstairs.

"Here Harry. One more present for you. I bought this in Diagon Alley. I hope you like it." He said as he placed it on the table in front of Harry. Harry took the blanket and pulled it off and saw a beautiful snowy white owl sitting in a cage. The owl looked up at him and hooted softly.

"Thank you Sirius! This is the owl that I saw in that store! She's beautiful! I have the perfect name for her too. Hedwig. It is a name from one of the books that I read and it fits her nicely." Hedwig hooted in agreement. Harry got up again and hugged each of them one more time. By the time they were done putting away all Harry's things, it was lunchtime. They sat down together and ate lunch.

"So Harry, after lunch would you like to try out your broom? We already set a few things up outside so the muggles won't be able to see you when you are on your broom." Sirius explained.

"That sounds like a great idea! This has been the best birthday ever!" Harry said happily. They finished lunch and Harry grabbed his new broom, his wand and his invisibility cloak. He decided to play a prank on Sirius by pulling on his invisibility cloak and then casting a spell on him. He thought it would be fun to prank on one of the famous Hogwarts pranksters. He had been practicing a few spells lately so he knew what he was going to do. Sirius and Remus were outside waiting for Harry. When Harry arrived, they explained how to ride the broom. Sirius and Harry sat on the broom at the same time so Harry could at least get a feel for it. After Harry did that, he was really excited so he tried it on his own. He stayed really close to the ground at first incase he fell off. Once he got the hang of it, he overcame his fear of falling so he went up higher. He was having a great time flying and then he decided it was time to pull his prank so he landed the broom. He asked them to wait outside because he was just going to the bathroom so he would be right back. When he went inside, he pulled out his invisibility cloak and put it on. He pulled out his wand and went outside to where Sirius was standing. He whispered a few spells that he looked up. Sirius black hair changed to pink and his black robes now had pink spots all over it. He quickly went inside and came back out with his wand and cloak hidden and his broom in his hand. Remus was talking to Sirius and he was trying hard not to laugh, but he couldn't help it. As Harry came out, Remus begun laughing and Harry shortly joined in too.

"What are you laughing at?" Sirius asked confused. Remus transformed a rock into a mirror and handed it to Sirius. "AHH! Why is my hair PINK? And my robes! They have pink SPOTS!" Sirius shouted playfully. "Harry James Potter! Change it back this instant!"

"It wasn't me. Moony did it. I can't do many spells and you never saw me so you can't say it was me!" Harry said as he was trying to hold back some of the laughter.

"Hey don't you even think of blaming me! You are guilty! It wasn't me Sirius. This little guy has just played a prank on one of the prank masters! You got what you deserve!" Remus said mischievously.

"Okay…Okay! You caught me! I did it! I went inside a little while ago and came out here under my invisibility cloak. I had been practicing for a while now. Hope you like the color because it is permanent!" Harry said teasingly.

"What? It better not be permanent!" Sirius said back.

"Well it isn't permanent, which is a shame because it looks good with the matching robes. It will be back to the way you like it tomorrow morning when you wake up." Harry told him.

"Well okay. As long as it isn't permanent." Sirius said as a grin appeared on his face. "Wow Harry. You are really sneaky to prank me. I was one of the best pranksters at Hogwarts, except for your father and Remus, who was also a great prankster too." Harry smiled at this but he turned around to see what he had just heard. When he turned around, he slammed into a short man with a black hood over his face and a white mask on. Two other people who were dressed the same way appeared around the three who were outside.

"Nice hair _cousin_. It really suits you along with those pink spotted robes." A voice said behind Sirius.

"How nice of you to drop by _Bellatrix_." He spat. He pulled out his wand at the same time Remus did. Sirius battled Bellatrix while Remus battled another death eater. Harry stood up but was quickly stunned. "Hello Harry. It is time to leave. Say goodbye to your friends." A squeaky little voice said. Sirius heard this and turned his attention to the death eater in front of Harry. "PETER!" He yelled. "You traitor! Get away from him. He is NOT going anywhere with you!" Remus had stunned the death eater that he was fighting and began dueling Bellatrix, who was about to curse Sirius, while he had his back turned to her.

"You will not win this time Sirius! I've already got him." Peter said as he suddenly grabbed Harry, who couldn't move, and apparated away. Bellatrix saw him leave and she quickly did the same.

"NOOOOOO!" Sirius yelled.


	6. Voldemort Returns

Title: Harry Potter and the Return of Voldemort

Disclaimer: As unfortunate as I am, I do not own the Harry Potter series. Please don't sue me!

Summery: Remus proved Sirius innocent and Harry now lives with them after he escaped from the abusive Dursleys. Harry discovers he has a special fire talent, known as an Elemental, and trouble seems to follow Harry everywhere he goes. Please R&R!

Chapter Six: Voldemort Returns

"_You will not win this time Sirius! I've already got him." Peter said as he suddenly grabbed Harry, who couldn't move, and apparated away. Bellatrix saw him leave and she quickly did the same. _

"_NOOOOOO!" Sirius yelled._

Harry landed with a thump as they arrived at a graveyard. He was still unable to move so he could do nothing to get away. Bellatrix went over to him and muttered a spell that allowed him to move again.

"Get up and start walking. I am not about to carry you." She said as she grabbed him by his hair.

"Ouch! Where are Sirius and Remus? Are they okay? If you hurt them, you are going to be in big trouble!" Harry said angrily.

"Shut up you little brat. You will never see them again so it doesn't matter what happened to them." She spat. They walked up a little further and Peter went inside a house while Bellatrix tied Harry to a gravestone. He tried to get away from her but she was too strong and he was now stuck to the gravestone. Peter came out a few minutes later with something in his hands. When he came out, Harry felt pain in his scar like he has never felt before. It was worse than anything his uncle ever did to hurt him. He cried out but was soon silenced by Bellatrix who cast the silencing spell on him.

Peter walked over to a large cauldron that had some kind of boiling liquid in it. He dropped what he was carrying inside the cauldron and started some kind of incantation.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son." Peter said as a bone came out of the dirt from right under the spot where Harry was stuck.

"Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you will revive your master." He said with a shaky voice. He then cut off his hand where the finger was missing. He cried out but continued on.

"Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe" He walked up to Harry, who looked terrified, and cut his arm. He walked over the cauldron and let the blood that he collected, fall in it. Harry stared at all this and was terrified of what would come next.

"_Please let it have drowned…"_ Harry thought. His thoughts were interrupted when a body formed from within the cauldron. Slowly, a man with snakelike features, stood up.

"Give me my robes Wormtail." The man said as Wormtail walked over to his master and handed him robes. He was still sobbing about his hand when he handed his master his robes. "Now give me my wand." The man said after putting the robes on. Wormtail handed him the wand and knelt down on the ground. The man looked over at the terrified ten year old for a moment and then turned to Wormtail again. "Give me your arm." He said.

"Thank you master. Thank you." He sobbed as he held out his bleeding arm stump.

"No. Your other arm." He snapped.

"Please master. You said you…" Wormtail began to say. The man grabbed his arm and Wormtail just stood there. He placed his wand over the part on the skin where the Dark Mark was. Wormtail cried out as he felt the pain in his arm. A few moments later, six death eaters appeared around the man.

"I am disappointed to see so few of you here tonight. After I lost my body, I did not see anyone of you searching for me. These two remained faithful and eventually found me. Now tonight I have finally returned to my body after so many years now. You may have returned to me out of fear but I will reward you." He said to Wormtail. Silver stuff came out of his wand and formed the shape of a hand. The silver hand attached itself to the bleeding stump and Wormtail quit sobbing.

"Thank you master. Thank you." Wormtail said.

"Master, how is it that you have come back to us?" A death eater asked.

"Avery, I am back because of three things. I took the bone from my father, flesh from my servant and blood from my enemy, Harry Potter." He said. Most of the death eaters turned to look over at Harry who wasn't able to talk and couldn't move very much. "It was because of his mother that I lost my body that night. His mother died for him and I didn't think about the fact that she left some lingering protection. Love was what saved young Harry Potter. He will not survive the night. Wormtail, untie him now." He said. Wormtail untied him and removed the spell that kept Harry from speaking. Harry stood up slowly and looked at the man with red eyes and a snakelike face.

"Do you know who I am?" The snakelike man asked. Harry remained silent and just stared back. "I am Lord Voldemort." He sneered. Harry continued to stare at him and not say anything. "Don't want to talk to me? Okay well we will hear something now. _Crucio_!" Harry fell to the ground and he was screaming uncontrollably. All the wanted was for the pain to stop and after a few moments, it did, "How was that? Did you like that?" Voldemort inquired. Harry still didn't say anything to him. "Let's see. Still won't answer me. _Imperio_!" Harry suddenly as if all his worries were gone. It was as if he was floating around in his own mind. A voice spoke in his head telling him just to say no. A smaller voice in the back of his head said "_What? Why should I?" _Harry opened his mouth and started to speak. "I…." The voice in his head was sounding stronger now and was telling him not to say no. "I won't!" Harry shouted. The feeling of carelessness was suddenly gone and he felt once again in control of himself.

"It seems the little ten year old Harry Potter can throw off the Imperious curse. _Crucio!"_ Voldemort yelled. Harry was once again on the ground screaming in pain. It seemed forever before the pain lessened. He slowly stood up again and looked around him. He saw a possible escape route. He took off running and heard a spell being shouted. He tried to jump behind the gravestone but the spell hit him in the leg. The spell shattered his leg bone and he fell to the ground. He heard the sounds of death eaters laughing but he at least had the momentary protection of the gravestone that he was behind.

"Harry, come out and play. Aren't you having fun?" Voldemort asked cruelly. Harry remembered his wand that was in his pocket. He stood up and pulled it out. He stepped out from behind the gravestone. "_Expelliarmus!"_ Harry yelled. Voldemort was waiting for him and threw the killing curse at the same time Harry yelled his spell. Voldemort was a little surprised that Harry had a wand but soon forgot what he was thinking because of what happened next. Both the spells met in the middle and both casters wands began shaking in their hands. Harry held on with all his might, assuming it was the right thing to do. A beautiful sound filled the air and both casters were lifted on the air. A bright light came out of the wands and silver figures began to emerge. They were figures of people. A lady emerged from the wand and floated over towards Harry. Seconds later, a man appeared and did the same.

"Mom? Dad?" Harry asked at the familiar faces from pictures he had seen.

"Yes sweetie. No listen carefully. I know your leg hurts but what you need to do is run towards the trees and put the invisibility cloak on that is still in your pocket from earlier. You have to hide from them and then try to apparate. I know you have only done this twice but that is the only way out of here. Concentrate really hard on being back at the house. We have faith in you. You can do this. Just remember to run hard and put the cloak on as soon as you can. Good luck and we love you. Let go now." The silver figure of his mother said. The silver figures blocked Voldemort from seeing Harry for a moment before disappearing. Harry and Voldemort fell to the ground and Harry jumped up and ran. He heard spells being thrown his way and decided to take cover behind a tree. He pulled out his invisibility cloak and threw it over himself. Luckily the ground was covered in grass and it was hard to see footprints. He stayed where he was as the death eaters came closer to him.

"Where has he gone?" Voldemort asked angrily.

"I am sorry Master. We don't see him anywhere." A death eater told his master.

"This is unacceptable! _Crucio_!" He yelled at the nearest death eater who fell to the ground screaming from the pain. The screaming stopped after a few moments. Voldemort became frustrated and ordered his followers to follow him. They left the spot where Harry was hiding and that gave Harry a chance to get away. He stood up and ran slowly away from the spot where he was hiding. The words his mother told him were echoing in his head. "_Concentrate on the house." _He told himself. He tried to visualize the green house and tried to imagine himself there right now. He felt himself spinning like he did when he apparated away form his uncle. He landed right on top of something. After he hit the ground, he blacked out. The person he landed on stood up and pointed his wand near where Harry was laying.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Sirius demanded. Other people came over to the spot where Sirius was standing.

"What happened?" one man asked.

"Something hit me. I think it might have been a person." Sirius said.

"Do you think it is a death eater?" Someone asked. "If it is, then we better be on guard. They might be arriving under invisibility cloaks or something."

"I don't think it was a death eater. It wasn't big enough. Where is Moody when you need his eyes?" Sirius said.

"Well since we don't have his eyes, I have another idea. Accio Invisibility Cloak." Remus said hoping it would reveal the person that just hit Sirius. Sure enough, it worked. Harry's invisibility cloak went flying over to Remus. Everyone turned to the spot where it came from. When they saw who was there they stood momentarily shocked. Harry's arm was bleeding where Wormtail cut him, his leg was swollen and he didn't appear to be moving. Sirius ran over to him and checked for a pulse. After everyone stepped out of the momentary shock, they started to question where or not he was alive.

"Is he alive Sirius?" Remus asked frantically as he ran over to Harry's side.

"He is alive, but his breathing is very shallow. We need to go to St. Mungo's immediately. I will take him there and you go get Dumbledore and let him know we found him." Sirius said with a worried voice.

"Okay. I will meet you there as soon as I see Dumbledore." Remus said just before he apparated away. Sirius picked Harry up and apparated to St. Mungo's.


	7. The Attack

Title: Harry Potter and the Return of Voldemort

Disclaimer: As unfortunate as I am, I do not own the Harry Potter series. Please don't sue me!

Summery: Remus proved Sirius innocent and Harry now lives with them after he escaped from the abusive Dursleys. Harry discovers he has a special fire talent, known as an Elemental, and trouble seems to follow Harry everywhere he goes. Please R&R!

Chapter Seven: The Attack

Sirius appeared in front of St. Mungo's with Harry in his arms. He quickly went inside and approached a healer who was talking to someone.

"Hey I need someone to help him right now!" Sirius shouted to the healer who was nearby.

"Here let me see him." He quickly moved towards Harry and stared at the boy who was in Sirius' arms. "Is that…that…Harry Potter?" He said after he saw Harry's scar. "It was announced that he was kidnapped earlier today. What happened to him?"

"I don't know yet but as soon as he receives help we will find out the story from him." Sirius said. The healer led Sirius into a room where he placed Harry on the bed. The healer did a few scans with his wand to diagnose Harry.

"Well it appears that his leg bone has been shattered and his arm has a deep cut in it. There is one other thing." Sirius looked at the healer who was talking to him. "It appears he has been hit with the Cruciatus curse two times." Sirius gasped at the thought of Harry being hit twice by that horrible curse that causes so much pain. "Could you wait outside for a few minutes until I'm finished?" The healer asked. Sirius was a little worried to leave Harry's side but he left the healer to do his work.

"Sirius, how is Harry?" Remus asked as he and Dumbledore walked up.

Sirius looked at him for a moment with a grave look on his face. "His leg bone was shattered and his arm had a deep gash in it. He was also hit with the Cruciatus curse two times."

"Dear sweet Merlin! He is too young to handle that kind of curse! Dumbledore, what are we going to do if he doesn't recover from that?" Remus asked.

"Remus, don't even think about him not recovering. He WILL recover!" Sirius said frustrated. The healer walked out of Harry's room and walked towards the three wizards.

"His leg was fixed and it should be okay. His arm will be okay but there will be a small scar that might not go away. He was given potions to numb the pain and he will be sent home with some dreamless sleep and pain potions. You may go inside now. He is still resting." The healer said.

"Thank you very much." Remus said to the healer as they went inside Harry's room. Harry was sleeping and his bed and he had a new cast placed on his arm that his uncle had broken. That was still healing on its own since magic couldn't heal muggle injuries. His other arm had a little bandage wrapped around the spot where Wormtail cut his arm. They sat down quietly and started discussing what could have happened.

"How do you think he made it back to the house?" Remus asked.

"I think Harry may have apparated again like he had done when we first met him at the park. I heard a little crack just before he landed on top of me." Sirius explained.

"He seems young to be apparating, but it is a possibility." Dumbledore said. They talked for a while longer but soon ran out of things to discuss. Sirius was bored and he started to draw Quidditch players on Harry's cast. He pulled out his wand and decided to make the players move around on the cast. It was quite amusing to watch the small hand drawn figures race around on brooms playing Quidditch.

"Sirius! Stop drawing on Harry's cast. That might attract attention from muggles if they see a boys cast with moving figures on it." Remus lectured.

"Oh don't worry; I have taken care of that. When a muggle comes within 5 feet of Harry, the Quidditch players stop moving. Nobody will ever notice anything except little figures drawn on." Sirius said with a grin. Remus and Dumbledore laughed slightly at the creativity of Sirius. They sat there in silence for a while until Harry started to stir. He appeared to be having a dream that wasn't a good one. Harry didn't wake up but he did grab Sirius' hand suddenly. Sirius closed his eyes and suddenly felt himself in Harry's position and he began seeing what Harry was seeing.

_The Dream:_

_I stepped into a room where my faithful followers were waiting for me. They all had their hoods up and white masks covering their faces. "Since you have lost me Harry Potter, you will have to get him back. I know that once he got away, he was taken to St. Mungo's for care. That is where he is currently waiting for you to bring him back to me. Those stupid wizards announced that he has been found and he was treated for his wounds. If you fail, the consequences will be horrible for you. Now let's go quickly, before they leave the hospital and bring him to me unharmed." He said._

Harry began to leave the dream but also felt extreme pain in his forehead. Sirius opened his eyes and looked over to Harry, whose eyes were opening. Harry lifted his hand to his scar, which was searing in pain. He closed his eyes again, waiting for it to pass.

"Sirius, what just happened? He grabbed onto your hand and you seemed to be in some sort of trance. We kept saying things to you but you weren't responding." Remus said worriedly.

"I don't know what happened and I don't think it was good. When I closed my eyes, I felt as if I was watching from someone's point of view. I was in a room with death eaters and they were planning on attacking this hospital because they knew Harry Potter was here. I think we need to get out of here now." Sirius said frantically. They stood up and looked over to Harry, who had taken his hand down from his scar, which was still stinging. A moment later, screams were heard from outside the door. The door was suddenly thrown open and two death eaters entered. The three wizards drew their wands and curses started flying everywhere. One death eater went down quickly and the other called out to the other death eaters to send him some help. Sirius put up a protective shield around Harry while they continued to battle. A death eater fired a stunning spell towards Sirius and it hit him in the back and he went down quickly. Dumbledore noticed that Sirius went down and he cast a spell that caused all the death eaters in front of him to be knocked unconscious. Remus revived Sirius and the three turned around when they heard a cracking sound. They were face to face with Voldemort and Voldemort was standing right next to Harry who was clutching his scar and who looked terrified of seeing Voldemort again.

"Dumbledore, we meet again. This little Potter brat escaped me and I have come back to finish the job." Voldemort said with an evil smile on his face. The three sent spells at Voldemort but their spells didn't even hit him. An invisible barrier seemed to have formed around Voldemort and Harry. Nothing was working, no matter how hard they were trying. Voldemort smirked again. "Can't get past my shield? It is a shield that only blood relatives can get through. Now that Harry has kindly given me some of his blood, we are considered blood relatives. I am sure that he hasn't even had time to explain his story yet, and _unfortunately_ he won't ever get that chance."

Harry looked at Sirius and Remus briefly, thinking that this would be his last chance to see them. He then looked to Voldemort who raised his wand and he thought: _I do not want to die! _He was determined not to die and when Voldemort said the killing curse, another protective barrier formed around Harry, but this one didn't include Voldemort in it. It appeared to be a wall of fire. The curse hit his wall and disappeared away. Voldemort looked shocked. Everyone in the room had the same question going through their minds. _"How is it that this ten year old has blocked and unforgivable?" _Voldemort tried it again but it didn't work the second time either. He threw whatever curses he could in attempt to break down the shield. Nothing he did was good enough to break the shield. "We will meet again Harry Potter!"(A/N: That is a really cheezy line, but oh well) Voldemort said as he disapparated. The shield that Voldemort had up disappeared as Harry's fire shield did the same.

Sirius was the first to approach Harry. He pulled Harry into a strong embrace. "What was that shield Harry?" Sirius asked. Harry shrugged his shoulders. Truth was that he didn't even know what it was. "Dumbledore, do you know what that was?"

"I don't know what it was, but I will be looking into it to see what it was. Harry might have some kind of special power, but until then it will remain a mystery. I am going to go talk to the aurors that should be outside by now. Gather up your things and I will return shortly." Dumbledore said as he exited the room.

"Well, let's gather up Harry's pain and sleeping potions and then we will get ready to go home. How does that sound Harry?" Remus asked in a gentle tone. Harry nodded and remained silent. Dumbledore came back into the room after a few minutes.

"It appears that the death eaters have killed three people and injured at least ten others. We were only able to capture three death eaters who are currently being taken to Azkaban. I think that it would be best if you three returned to Hogwarts for the rest of the summer until we find a safer place for you. We will return to your house only for a few minutes and you will need to grab all your most prized possessions. Please make it fast. Sirius, would you like to be the one to take Harry?" Sirius nodded as he instructed Harry to hold on tight as they apparated to their house. Moments later, Dumbledore and Remus appeared behind them. The three that lived there went inside and collected all their important items. The only things that were left behind were all the furniture pieces. They kept everything else and shrunk everything to fit inside their pockets.

"We will be apparating to Hogsmade Village and then travel to the school from there." Dumbledore instructed. Once again, Harry grabbed onto Sirius who apparated them to Hogsmade. The four of them began walking to the school, which wasn't too far. As the castle appeared Harry's eyes widened in shock. He had read about the castle but its size surprised him when he actually saw the castle come into view. Sirius noticed the surprised look on Harry's face.

"That was the same reaction that I had when I first saw it." Sirius said with a grin. They continued to walk towards the castle until they stopped at a gate. The gate automatically opened for Dumbledore and they continued towards the castle. They reached the main entrance and the doors opened allowing them to walk in.

Dumbledore let them go towards the rooms that James, Sirius and Remus stayed during their school years. He knew that they would be safe and no one knew the exact location of the room. They left Dumbledore at the bottom of the stairs as they went up a few staircases before stopping in front of a portrait of a little girl in a white dress.

"Mischief Managed." Sirius said confidently. The little girl giggled and opened the portrait for them to enter. They walked into a room where a few couches and tables were. There were also three doors along each side of the room. Sirius and Remus led Harry to the first door on the left and they walked in. The room had four beds and it looked as if it hadn't had people sleeping in there for a while.

"This is where we will be sleeping. We will send some house elves up to clean it up." Sirius said as he snapped his fingers. A house elf appeared and quickly looked around the room and decided that it needed to be cleaned. It didn't even wait for an order because it was apparent that the room needed to be cleaned up. The elf looked really odd to Harry, who hadn't seen one before. "Come on Harry, we are going to show you the other rooms." They walked to the room on the right side of the room and entered in a private library. It was pretty big and all the books were covered in layers of dust after sitting for at least ten years.

"This is my library. These are all the books that we used to research things such as how to become an animagus. Most of these books are not found in the school library, and the ones that are, are located in the restricted section. So either way, these books are not likely to be used by students unless they know how to get in here." Remus explained.

"And now onto our last room." Sirius said. "The library is not the best part of this room of ours." They exited back into the main room and went up to the door that was in the middle. "Now this is the best room." Sirius explained as they entered. "This door with the K on it leads to the kitchens. This door with the G on it leads to the Griffindor common room and the door with the H on it leads to the Hufflepuff common room. This door with the R on it leads to the Ravenclaw common room and the door with the S on it leads to the Slytherin common room. They are our secret doors that allowed us access to each common room when we decided to pull pranks on them. This door with the HM on it leads to the entrance right by the Headmaster's office incase we needed to see him. This other door leads you right by the entrance to the Great Hall. There are a few other doors down here that we will show you later. You look tired, so we will go back to let you sleep and hopefully the house elf is done." They went back to the sleeping room and the elf was already gone. The room looked cleaned up and the elf had even laid out their belongings to keep them from getting wrinkled or damaged. Harry went over to the nearest bed and practically fell asleep the moment he laid down. He hadn't even changed before falling asleep. Remus removed his shoes and Sirius covered him with a blanket. They both walked out and into the main room. They both collapsed onto separate couches.

"He hasn't spoken. I am worried about him. I want to find out what happened but I know he isn't going to feel like talking." Sirius said worriedly.

"I wish he would talk too, but we can't force him to talk. We already know that he has seen Voldemort come back to life and someone must have used Harry's blood to do so. This is going to be a bit traumatic for him but we need to give him time before he decides to talk again." Remus said. "I think I will go talk to Dumbledore about our arrangements here. I'm sure that he will tell the staff that is currently staying here about our situation. I will be back later. You should get some rest too. You look like you need it." Remus got up and went over to the middle door and went inside the door that was marked HM. Sirius got up and changed into comfy clothes then fell asleep on the bed that was next to Harry. After Remus talked with Dumbledore, he too entered the room and fell asleep on another one of the beds.

A/N: I recently changed the title of my story because I changed the main plot idea. Next chapter should hopefully be up soon, but I can't guarantee anything because I have finals this week so I must study a lot. Thanks to all the wonderful people who reviewed my story. : )


	8. Silent at Hogwarts

Title: Harry Potter and the Return of Voldemort

Disclaimer: As unfortunate as I am, I do not own the Harry Potter series. Please don't sue me!

Summery: Remus proved Sirius innocent and Harry now lives with them after he escaped from the abusive Dursleys. Harry discovers he has a special fire talent, known as an Elemental, and trouble seems to follow Harry everywhere he goes. Please R&R!

Chapter 8: Silence and Hogwarts

Early the next morning, Harry awoke to see that Remus and Sirius were still fast asleep. He slowly climbed out of bed and felt the stiffness that objected his every movement. He sat there for a minute thinking as to the reason that he was sore. Suddenly, it hit him like a bludger would. He had seen Voldemort come back to life, had been hit with the Crucio curse two times, had a deep cut in his arm, had his leg bone shattered, and he had used most of his energy to create some sort of shield that protected him from Voldemort's killing curse. That was a lot for a ten year old to do in one day. He stiffly got up and walked out into the main room. He sat on a couch that was near the fireplace. There wasn't a fire in it, which disappointed Harry because he had always liked watching the fire. He sat there for a while letting his mind wander when he noticed that there was a fire in the fireplace. He didn't see anyone light it, so he began to wonder where it came from. He had just noticed the fire when Remus came walking in. Remus came over and sat on the chair right next to Harry, who was stretched out on the couch.

"Hey kiddo, how are you feeling?" Remus asked. Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Did you light that fire?" Remus asked. Harry shook his head no as he was also contemplating who had lit the fire. "Do you want to talk about anything? Do you need anything?" Harry shook his head no again. Remus was doing his best to get some kind of response out of Harry, but wasn't lucky enough to get any words. "Here, drink this." Remus said as he summoned a potion from his room. He handed it to Harry, who drank it without saying anything. "It will help you with any pain that you are feeling." Harry nodded as he felt himself feeling better after drinking the potion. They sat there for a moment in silence until Harry noticed something. He saw the hand drawn figures playing Quidditch on his cast. He looked puzzled and when Remus saw this, he explained.

"Sirius was sitting by your bed at the hospital while we were waiting for you to wake up. He became a little bored so he drew those Quidditch players on you cast. He also put a spell on it that will cause the players to stop moving when a muggle is within five feet of you. It was a creative idea. Do you like it?" Harry nodded with a small smile.

"I thought it was a great idea." Sirius said as he came out from the room. He grinned at the small smile that was on Harry's face. It was good that Harry could get a small smile out after everything that has happened. "How are you feeling kiddo?" Harry shrugged his shoulders again as Sirius sat down on a chair. "Are you hungry?" Harry nodded. "We can all get dressed and go down to the Great Hall and have breakfast there. Does that sound okay?" Harry nodded again as he got up to get dressed. A little while later, the three went towards the GH door. They took the shortcut and were soon standing in front of the doors to enter the Great Hall. They walked in quietly and sat down at the Gryffindor table. A few teachers looked over towards them but didn't say anything. All teachers were instructed not to say anything to them about the recent events. They sat down and food appeared in front of them. Harry hadn't eaten for a while, so by now, he was pretty hungry. He ate a little of everything that way he could try out the foods to see what was good and what was bad. The food at Hogwarts was different than regular muggle food. After the three finished they got up to leave, when a man walked towards them. This man had greasy black hair and had a scowl on his face, which had a large crooked nose.

"Lupin." He said as Remus turned around. "You potion is in my office. I will not be in my office later so come with me to get it now."

"Snape." Sirius spat as he glared at the greasy potions teacher.

"How nice to see you Black." Snape spat back.

"Don't even start any arguments in front of Harry. Let's just go and pick up the potion right now and then you can be on your way." Remus said calmly. They four walked towards the dungeons, where Snape had the potion waiting. Remus explained to Harry that the potion helped him when he transformed into a werewolf. They walked into the dungeons and Remus grabbed the potion and left quickly, before Sirius picked a fight. As they walked out, Harry saw another man enter the room where Snape was. This man looked familiar, but he couldn't remember why. He had long blond hair and had a scowl on his face like Snape did. The man didn't see him and Harry continued walking with the other two.

"Would you like a small tour of the castle?" Remus asked. Harry nodded. "This is obviously the dungeons where Professor Snape teaches his classes. Up a little further, we have the Great Hall, which we were just eating in." They walked a little further until they reached a portrait of a fat lady. "This is where the Gryffindor common room is and since we don't know the password, we can't enter. We can always use the doors in our other room. We'll show you later." They walked for a little while pointing out a few things here and a few things there. "Over here are some of the other classrooms. This one is the Charms room, this one is the Transfiguration room, and that one is the Defense Against the Dark Arts. Lets go outside now and take the tour out there. We can go over to the Quidditch field too." Harry smiled at the fact that he was finally going to see a Quidditch field.

"Shall we relax a little bit and fly around for a while?" Sirius asked. Harry nodded eagerly as they went back towards their room to retrieve their brooms. They walked out to the field and it was bigger than Harry thought. His jaw dropped open slightly when he looked over the whole field. Sirius smiled when he saw Harry's reaction. He knew Harry would like Quidditch since his father was Seeker when he was in school.

"Madam Pompfry might not approve of Harry riding his broom. If she catches us, then you are taking the blame." Remus said as he grinned.

"That is fine because she won't catch us." Sirius said as he grinned. "Now let's go have some fun!" Harry got on his broom as Sirius and Remus got on the school's brooms. They flew up in the air a little ways then started to have fun.

"You guys want to have a race?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know Sirius, maybe we shouldn't…" Remus said.

"Come on Moony, let us kids have some fun." Sirius said.

"The only kid here is Harry and you are too old to be a kid." Remus replied.

"I may not look like a kid but I can still have fun like one. Last one to the goal on that end wins!" Sirius yelled as he raced off with Harry right behind him. Remus gave in and chased after them. Harry felt free being up in the air again. The last time he got to ride his broom was at his birthday party just before the death eaters attacked. Sirius was in the lead but Harry's new broom quickly caught up and he finished just before Sirius did. Remus got a late start, so there wasn't much he could do to try to catch up. The school brooms were not the best, but they still allowed you to fly.

"Nice flying Harry." Remus said as soon as he reached the goal posts. Harry smiled at the compliment. "Your father was a great flyer too. That is probably where you get your talent."

"Hey I have a great idea! Lets release the snitch and the first one to catch it wins!" Sirius eagerly suggested. Harry nodded in agreement with this idea and Remus finally gave in after a little persuasion. Sirius borrowed the school's snitch and let it go. They circled the field for about 30 minutes without seeing it yet.

"Why did I listen to you? We will probably never find it and we will be in trouble for losing school property." Remus lectured.

"Relax! We will find it." Sirius said. "Eventually". Right after he said that, Harry took off towards the goal post. He had finally spotted the snitch. He dove off towards the snitch and was gathering speed as he went towards the goal post. He was closing in on it and he reached his hand out and grasped the struggling snitch. Remus and Sirius flew over towards Harry to congratulate him on catching it.

"Great job Harry! That was a great catch. We weren't even paying attention until we saw you diving towards the snitch." Remus said happily, due to the fact that they were finally leaving the field.

"You definitely have your father's natural talent. You should be able to make the Quidditch team." Sirius said cheerfully. The three walked to the Great Hall to get some lunch. They had been walking around for about three hours so they were getting hungry by now. Mostly Sirius was the hungry one. They entered the Great Hall and sat down in the same seats that they had eaten their breakfast in. Sirius ate a lot of food while Harry and Remus ate little.

"Sirius, you really do eat a lot. It was a good thing that we found the kitchens. You probably would have died if you hadn't been able to access the kitchens at night." Remus said with a smirk.

"Go ahead and criticize me and my eating habits. I couldn't help it if I became hungry in the middle of the night. At least James' invisibility cloak was able to let me get out and back in without anyone seeing me." Sirius replied as he stuffed more food in his mouth. Harry got up and started to leave. "Where are you going? Bathroom?" Sirius guessed with a mouthful of food. Harry nodded as he walked out. "I wish he would talk to us soon."

"I know. I do too. Finish eating so we can leave." Remus said as Sirius put down his fork and stood up. They walked in the same direction that Harry had been going less than two minutes ago.

**-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-**

Harry walked up the stairs heading towards the bathroom. He was almost there when he ran into the man he had seen earlier. He had been looking down until he felt himself slam into someone. He fell backwards and landed on the ground.

"Watch where you are going!" The man yelled. As soon as Harry heard his voice, he remembered who he was. This man was one of the death eaters that were at the graveyard. "Well if it isn't Harry Potter." He sneered. "I wonder how much my master will praise me if I bring you back to him…" Harry stood up from the ground and pulled out his wand. The man laughed. "Think you have a chance to get away? As soon as I get you, we will go to the edge of the school and apparate away. You wont even live to see your first day at Hogwarts. _Stupefy_!" He yelled.

"_Protego_!" Harry yelled. He had finally spoken, but in this case, he had to unless he wanted to see Voldemort again. The spell hit the shield and went in the direction that it came from. It hit the caster of the spell, who fell with a loud thump. Remus and Sirius heard the Stupefy and Harry's voice yelling Protego, so they took off running in the direction that the voices came from. As soon as they got there they ran over to Harry, who was looking terrified. Hogwarts was _supposed_ to be safe. Remus comforted Harry, while Sirius went over to the man who was Stupefied.

"Remus, It's Malfoy. One guess to know who he was talking to." Sirius said frustrated. A few moments later, Dumbledore came up the steps with a few of the other teachers behind him, including Snape.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked.

"Ask him!" Sirius spat as he pointed to Snape. "He is your _friend!_"

"Mr. Malfoy was only here on business and he was on his way out. How do we know that you two didn't stun him just because you felt like it?" Snape snapped.

"They didn't have anything to do with it." A quiet voice answered. Everyone turned to see who had spoken. It was Harry who was sitting on the floor with Remus.

"So what happened Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked formally.

"I was walking to the bathroom and I wasn't watching where I was walking, so I ran into him. I recognized him and he said something about his master and then he tried to stun me. I pulled out my wand and cast the Protego charm. It bounced off my shield and hit him." Harry said quietly.

"How is it you have a wand?" Dumbledore asked. Remus explained about the trip to Diagon Alley and when the wand had come to him.

"Where did you learn to use Protego?" Snape demanded.

"I…uh read about it in a book. I had a lot of time to read in the summer." Harry lied while trying to protect Sirius and Remus from getting into trouble. Snape glared at him before walking off. Dumbledore called for the ministry to come pick up Malfoy. Remus and Sirius led Harry back to the room, where the three of them collapsed onto the couches.

"We appreciate you covering for us back there." Sirius said.

"I think we will need to tell Dumbledore though. I think he already suspects us for teaching it to him. I don't think we are going to be in trouble either because teaching you to defend yourself is very important." Remus explained.

"Harry, are you up to talking about what happened? Please, we really need to know." Sirius asked.

"I guess…" He paused before telling the story. "Well, we arrived at a graveyard and that lady tied me to a gravestone. A little while later, a short man came out with something in his arms. What ever it was, it really made my scar hurt. It was really bad." Harry paused after Sirius mumbled something about Bellatrix and Wormtail. "He dropped the thing in a big cauldron and started some kind of spell. He took his father's bones and his servant's hand. Then he took my blood." Harry shuttered at the thought of his blood being taken from him. "Then he came out of the cauldron. Voldemort. He was back. He made his followers come and then he talked for a while to them. He said some curse that caused me to feel as if my bones were on fire. It was horrible. I wasn't talking to him so he tried to make me but I listened to the voice in the back of my head that told me not to do what he wanted. He said that horrible curse again and it was harder to stand up after that. After I stood up, I tried to run but he made my leg break so it was really hard to move. I was hiding behind a gravestone but when I came out, something weird happened." Harry stopped for a moment.

"What happened next Harry?" Remus asked hesitantly.

"I used one of the only spells that I could think of and I tried to disarm him. Both of our spells met in the middle and we sort of rose into the air. My wand was shaking really badly, but I held on. Next, silver figures appeared. I saw my mom and my dad appear." Both men gasped as they heard that. Harry continued. "They told me to run away and put on the invisibility cloak, that I had forgotten was in my pocket. After I let go, we fell to the ground and the silver figures blocked his path of me for a moment. I ran and hid for a while after putting on the invisibility cloak. They became mad and left. Before they left, the silver figures told me I had to concentrate really hard on the green house in order to be back there. I tried and then the last thing I remember was landing on Sirius. After that I woke up at the hospital."

"Do you know what happened at the hospital when you blocked Voldemort's killing curse?" Remus asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I knew he was here to kill me and I was determined not to die. The next thing I knew, this shield appeared and blocked him from hurting me. I don't know how it happened, but I do know that it made me really tired." Harry concluded.

"I will have to talk to Dumbledore about this. He will also want to know what happened at the graveyard, but I will save you the trouble of telling him. I will see if he will allow us the use of his Pensive. A Pensive allows a wizard to place memories inside of it. I will ask him now and when I return, we will place your memory inside of the pensive if he allows us to use it. I will be back shortly." Remus said as he headed towards the room with the doors in it. He left through the door marked HM.

"You were very brave to have told us your story. Thank you Harry. We really needed to hear from you about what had happened and we will find out if there is anything else we can do to stop Voldemort. We will have to make sure you can learn many new spells to protect yourself." As Sirius finished talking, Remus came back in with Dumbledore holding his Pensive. "That was fast." Sirius remarked.

"I know Harry must be tired so we hurried here. Okay, Harry what we need you to do is concentrate on the graveyard. I know you don't want to but only for a moment." Remus said.

"I am going to use my wand to extract the memories form you. Just relax and concentrate on everything you remember. Ready?" Harry nodded as he concentrated on the graveyard. He felt Dumbledore's wand press to his head and he saw a silvery strand come out. The strand was placed in the Pensive. "There you go. That's all that is to this. I know you are tired so you can go to rest now. There is some dreamless sleep on your nightstand and I suggest you take that in order to get a full nights sleep." Dumbledore said to Harry. Harry got up and walked to the rooms where he fell asleep right after taking the potion.

----------------------------------

A/N: I wasn't excepting to have finished another chapter because I should be studying for my finals… I have three hours of computer classes, which gives me plenty of time to type new chapters. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Receiving reviews is what motivates me to type the next chapter as soon as I can. I am about to start the next chapter, which should be up soon! Thanks for reading! ---AJ : )

**iwishiwasrosie **-- I know that Harry seems powerful but he is supposed to discover a _power that the Dark Lord knows not_from the prophecy. i am making up a type of power tht he will be given to defeat Voldemort. i dont think that i will be revealing the power for quite a few chapters. not sure when to reveal it but anyways, it should hopefully work out. thanks for your review.

Thanks to everyone for thier review and sorry thati dont have the next chapter up yet... big history final to study for but once Wednesday comes around, then i will be on christmas break and i should have lots of time to write my chapters. thanks again! --AJ : )


	9. Fire

Title: Harry Potter and the Return of Voldemort

Disclaimer: As unfortunate as I am, I do not own the Harry Potter series. Please don't sue me!

Summery: Remus proved Sirius innocent and Harry now lives with them after he escaped from the abusive Dursleys. Harry discovers he has a special fire talent, known as an Elemental, and trouble seems to follow Harry everywhere he goes. Please R&R!

Chapter 9: Fire

It had been a few weeks since the rebirth of Voldemort. Harry had been recovering from his various wounds. He also had the cast on his arm removed after it had fully healed. The healers enjoyed looking at the drawings by Sirius when they had removed it. Remus and Sirius had been training Harry with spells that he could use if he were ever in a duel. He was only ten, but he was allowed to practice magic without the Ministry's interference. After many people had seen Voldemort, they allowed Harry special permission to use magic anytime. The Ministry knew about his kidnapping and figured that Harry would be a constant target. It was a good thing for him because he was able to learn without having to lie about learning it. Harry had grown rather attached to his new guardians, but he still hadn't explained all the details about his time at the Dursley's. He had a few scars that his guardians questioned, but he always avoided answering them. He was very close to Padfoot and Moony, but he was still a little worried about being around other people. He was cautious about talking to anyone alone incase another incident similar to the one he had with Malfoy occurred again.

"Harry," Remus said. "We have to leave Hogwarts next week. The school year is starting and we won't be able to stay here. We have a house picked out and Dumbledore is setting up special wards on the house. Death eaters will not be able to find us. We also have anti-apparition wards around our new house, so they can't apparate into our property.

"How long will we live there?" Harry asked.

"You will live there until next year when you go to Hogwarts. We might be able to talk to Dumbledore about letting us come with you." Remus answered.

"Here Harry. This is for you." Sirius handed Harry a necklace. The necklace was gold and it had a wolf and large dog on it. "This is an emergency portkey. If you are in trouble, you can use this portkey to take you near Hogwarts or to our house. The wolf will take you to the Shrieking Shack and all you have to do is follow the tunnel to the Whomping Willow and Hogwarts will be right in front of you. To activate the portkey, you have to say "Moony's House" while touching it. " Sirius explained with a grin.

"Hey! That isn't nice. That was only my temporary house during the full moons." Remus said with a smirk.

"Well, we can't change it now. I already set it. Anyways, the wolf will take you to the Shrieking Shack and the large dog will take you to the house that we are moving to next week. The password to activate that is "Padfoot rules"." Sirius explained. Sirius grinned when he said the password and Remus started laughing.

"Always creating the _interesting_ passwords." Remus said.

"Well, I had to make it easy for Harry to remember. In my opinion, those are easy to remember." Sirius explained to the two people who were laughing at him.

"I'm sure I will remember those passwords. Thank you." Harry said as he placed the necklace around his neck. The days went by quickly and before they knew it, it was the day before they had to leave Hogwarts. The three of them were hanging out in their room just relaxing and talking.

"Are you guys hungry? Do you want to have the house elves bring the food up here?" Sirius asked as his stomach let out a huge growl.

"I guess that means you're hungry again." Remus said with a smirk.

"How can we get the house elves to bring some food to us?" Harry asked curiously.

"All you have to do is snap your fingers and the house elves appear." Sirius said.

"Ok." Harry said as he snapped his fingers. As soon as his fingers snapped, a small flame appeared in his hand. It wasn't burning his skin but as soon as Sirius saw it, he jumped up and used a water spell to pour onto the flame. "What was that?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. Let me see your hand. Is it okay?" Sirius asked as he took Harry's hand where the flame once was. The hand looked normal even though a fire was burning in his hand a moment ago. "That's odd. How come your hand isn't burnt?"

"I don't know. I was just sitting there and I snapped my fingers for a house elf, but the flame appeared in my hand. It wasn't burning me or anything." Harry explained.

"Hrmm…" Remus said questionably. "You may have a natural fire talent of some sort. I will research this more. What ever it is, should help explain how that fire shield appeared around you at the hospital. Have there been anymore incidents with fire Harry?"

"I don't think so. Actually, that first morning we were here, I came out into this room. It was cold and there wasn't a fire and it took me a while to realize that a fire was going. I didn't see anyone come in but I did want there to be a fire." Harry answered, slightly puzzled.

"Can you snap your fingers again?" Remus asked curiously. Harry nodded his head and snapped his fingers. A small flame appeared in Harry's hand. There wasn't a fire in the fireplace so Harry walked over with the flame in his hand and placed his hands near the wood in the fireplace. The log immediately started burning and Harry took his hands away. The flame that was in his hands was now in the fireplace. Remus and Sirius stared at Harry with feelings of confusion and interest. Remus was determined to find out what this could be, so he left after a few minutes and went to the library to research.

"I have decided to go to the Great Hall for lunch. Are you hungry?" Sirius asked.

"No. I think I would like to sit here and maybe take a nap. I am feeling kind of tired." Harry said as he yawned. Sirius got up and left towards the Great Hall. Harry sat there on the couch for a while contemplating what he had just done. He was tired again, like when he was tired after the fire shield that he created in the hospital. He decided that he wanted to experiment a little. He pulled out his wand and practiced the water charm by putting out the fire in the fireplace. He needed to make sure the spell worked incase things got out of hand. Harry snapped his fingers again and a small flame appeared in his hands. He saw how small it was and stared at it with fascination. The flame started to grow when he was concentrating on the flame. It now covered his whole hand. He still hadn't felt anything from the fire that was on his hand. He walked over and touched a blank piece of parchment with the hand that was on fire. The parchment instantly turned to ash. He began feeling really tired so he walked over to the fireplace and once again, he placed the fire into the fireplace. He was thinking about his new guardians and hoping that his life with them would be a lot better than before. He thought about how he cared for them and how he hoped that they wouldn't think he was a freak, like the Dursley's always called him, since he seemed to have a strange fire talent. As he placed it into the fireplace, he felt a strange feeling in his hand. Once the fire was gone from his hand, he used his wand to put the fire out. He looked at the palm of his hand to see where the feeling came from. On the palm of his hand was a circle. Inside the circle, there was a triangle that touched the circle. On the top of the triangle, there was a phoenix bird. On the other part of the triangle, there was a wolf. On the last part of the triangle, there was a large dog. Harry assumed that the wolf was Moony and the dog was Padfoot. He wasn't sure about the phoenix, but he decided to ask Remus later. He was feeling very tired after holding the fire and he decided to take that nap. He glanced at the new marking on his hand, which was glowing slightly. Just as he was about to drift off into a peaceful sleep, he heard Sirius and Remus come running in from different doors.

"What's wrong Harry?" Sirius asked urgently.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I was in the library researching and I felt as if I was exhausted for some strange reason. I also felt something in my hand and I saw this appear." Remus said as he held out his hand. His hand contained the same markings as Harry's hand did.

"That is weird because I felt the exact thing that you did Moony. I wasn't tired either and my hand has those same markings." Sirius exclaimed. They both looked at Harry who was leaning on the couch looking tired still.

"Harry, what were you doing in here while we were gone?" Remus asked.

"I was sitting here and I snapped my fingers again. The flame appeared in my hand and I watched it grow in size. It covered my whole hand and I became tired from doing that and I placed the fire back into the fireplace. As I placed it in there, I was thinking about both of you. I was hoping that you wouldn't think differently of me since I can do this fire thing." Harry concluded with a slight whisper.

"Harry, we would never think about you like that. We both care for you and we are happy to be here for you when you need us." Remus assured the boy. "So what happened next?"

"Once I placed it in the fireplace, I felt a strange sensation in my hand. I put the fire out with my wand and then I noticed the markings on my hands." He showed them both his palm, where the marking was.

"Padfoot, I think that the feeling of exhaustion was coming from Harry. I think we both felt the feelings through these new markings on our hands. I also think that Harry gave us these markings when he was thinking about us. He held that flame as he thought about us and I think he caused these markings to appear. This is interesting and I have more research to do. I will also talk to Dumbledore about this and see if he has any thoughts on these recent events." Remus said as he exited towards the HM door. Sirius stood there for a few minutes lost in his thoughts. After a short while, he looked over to see Harry sound asleep. He picked up the small ten-year-old and carried him to his bed. He gently laid Harry on the bed and then changed into his dog form. He jumped up on Harry's bed and fell asleep. A few hours later, Sirius woke up with a start. He felt very panicky and was unsure as to why he felt that way. He remembered the new marking on his hand, which meant that Harry was the one who was panicking. He jumped off the bed and changed to his normal self. Harry was on the bed tossing and turning in his sleep, obviously having a bad dream. Sirius moved over to Harry and gently shook him in attempt to wake him. Harry wasn't waking and he started mumbling things.

"No…. Please don't! Help me! Padfoot! Moony!" Harry mumbled. Remus came running in. Remus said as he walked over to Harry. Remus said a few words and pointed his wand at Harry. Harry immediately stopped mumbling, moving and he even opened his eyes. He blinked a few times looking at both men who had concern in their eye. "Are you okay Harry?"

"I guess. It was just a bad dream though. I'm sorry if I woke you up." Harry said quietly.

"Don't worry about it kiddo. It's our job to comfort you when you have nightmares. Do you want to talk about it?" Sirius asked.

"I was back at that graveyard and He was coming back to life. I was calling out for you both as he was hurting me. I wanted you to be there to help me." Harry answered.

"That must have been when heard you calling me. I was on my way up here already after I felt you panicking. I was almost to your when I heard you call me name really loudly. I came in and used a spell to wake you up from your nightmare." Remus explained.

"Moony, I don't think he called you name loudly. I heard him mumbling and I heard my name loudly and then I barely heard him call your name. Do you think this has to do with these markings on our hands?" Padfoot asked.

"It probably does then. I must have heard Harry calling my in my head. It may have sounded loud to me but not to you. When he called your name, it was loud for you. So, not only can we understand his feelings but we can also hear when he is calling us." Remus concluded.

"This is weird." Sirius said.

"It isn't weird. It is interesting. I talked to Dumbledore and he is currently researching it right now. I haven't been able to find anything yet, but Dumbledore has a few books that he thinks might contain answers that we need. Why don't you take Harry down to the Great Hall for dinner? I am going to continue researching and we will be leaving tomorrow morning. You both might want to get all your belongings in order tonight before we leave tomorrow morning. I will see you both later." Remus left after saying that to go to the library again.

"Why don't you put on some of your robes and we shall walk to the Great Hall for some dinner?" Sirius pulled on his robes as Harry did the same. They both walked towards the Great Hall for dinner. They ate and didn't do a whole lot of talking. After eating, they both went back to their room. Harry pulled out a book to read while Sirius sat in front of a fire, lost in his thoughts. Harry eventually stopped reading and went to pack his things. He packed all his belongings up and climbed into bed. Tomorrow, they would be leaving Hogwarts to live in another house, which would hopefully be safer than the last house.

**A/N:** Sorry it took a while for an update. I was on a roll with my story and I was able to update often, but then I had a slight case of writer's block. It took a while to finish this chapter, but it is now done. I also finished my finals (I got a B on my History final and an A on my Spanish final!) and I am on break for another week, so hopefully I will have another chapter up soon! Thanks for all the reviews and I hope this chapter helps you understand the special powers that Harry has. He is the _Chosen One_ after all and he's got to have some power that the Dark Lord knows not. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! –AJ : )


	10. Full Moon

Title: Harry Potter and the Return of Voldemort

Disclaimer: As unfortunate as I am, I do not own the Harry Potter series. Please don't sue me!

Summery: Remus proved Sirius innocent and Harry now lives with them after he escaped from the abusive Dursleys. Harry discovers he has a special fire talent, known as an Elemental, and trouble seems to follow Harry everywhere he goes. Please R&R!

Chapter 10: Full Moon

The next morning, everything was neatly packed into their trunks, with the exception of Sirius, who woke up late and threw everything into his trunk.

"Hurry up Padfoot! We are leaving in about 15 minutes. If you're not ready by then, Harry and I are leaving without you." Remus said to Sirius.

"I am going as fast as I can. And Harry wouldn't let you leave without me anyways, would you?" Sirius replied as he continued to shove his belongings into his trunk.

"The only reason I won't leave without you is because I wouldn't have anyone to practice my pranks on." Harry replied with a grin. Remus laughed at this remark and Sirius tried to act like he was hurt by the comment, but was unsuccessful. He joined Remus by laughing at the remark.

"How are we getting there?" Harry asked.

"We are taking a portkey to our new home. It has a room for each of us and a basement where I will go on the full moons. You must never go down there during the full moon. Okay?" Remus said seriously. Harry nodded. Sirius finished packing and they shrunk their trunks to fit in their pockets. They went down to the Great Hall to eat breakfast before leaving Hogwarts. As they were finishing, Dumbledore walked up to the three of them.

"Good morning. Will you be ready to leave when you're done eating?" He asked.

"Good morning Professor Dumbledore. We already have our things packed and we will be ready to go as soon as Sirius is done eating." Remus replied. Sirius mumbled something that sounded like "I am done eating", but it was hard to determine exactly what he was saying because his mouth was full of food. "Don't talk with your mouth full."

Sirius swallowed the food that he was chewing before answering. "Whatever. Let's go."

"Here is your portkey." Dumbledore handed Remus a key that would open the door to their new house. "To activate the portkey, just say Home. It will take you to the edge of your property. I have added anti-apparition wards and anti-portkey wards that way no one will be able to get onto or off of your property. I regret not having a chance to have done the same in your last home, but what's done is done."

"We should go." Sirius said as he stood up. Harry and Remus stood up too. They all thanked Dumbledore for letting them stay at Hogwarts and then left the Great Hall. They walked to the edge of Hogwarts before activating the portkey. They each felt the familiar sensation of traveling by portkey. They landed on the grass of their new home. They walked up to a small log cabin. It had a nice front yard and a smaller version of a Quidditch field in the backyard. There were many wards around the house that caused muggles to see an old deserted house with overgrown grass. Only wizards could see that this was a normal cabin. The cabin was off of a dirt road in a forested area. There weren't any neighbors for a mile, but there was a school that Harry would be going to that was about a mile and a half up the road.

"Let's go inside." Remus suggested. They walked to the entrance of their new house and used the key that Dumbledore gave them to open it. When they first entered the house, the first thing they came to was the kitchen. The kitchen was to the left and to the right were the bedrooms. Two bedrooms were next to each other and the third was right across the two. There was only one bathroom and it is next to the third bathroom. The dining room was large, while the living room was small. They went down their rooms and unpacked their trunks, which were returned to their proper sizes. Harry's room was plain looking to him, so he pulled out a book titled Simple and Useful Spells for around the House. He took out his wand and searched the book for a painting spell. He concentrated on the spell and visualized the color that he wanted his room to be. He said the spell and the walls in his room turned to a dark red color. The trim was a golden color.

"You are definitely going to be in Gryffindor with colors like those." Sirius said from the doorway. Harry turned around and smiled at his godfather. Sirius went back to his room as Harry settled in more. A while after he finished, he went into the kitchen for lunch. Remus was already in the kitchen making some food to eat. After lunch, Harry and his godfather went outside to race on their brooms. They let out a snitch and a short while later, Harry caught it. Sirius was hungry again so he went back inside to eat while Harry decided to rest for a while. After Harry was done resting, he went into the living room to find Remus reading.

"Hi Harry. Do you like this house?" Remus asked. Harry smiled and nodded his head.

"Harry, would you like to learn a few spells?" Sirius asked as he walked inside the room.

"Sure, I don't have anything else to do." Harry replied eagerly. They walked outside into the backyard where Sirius began teaching a few simple spells that Harry would learn in his first year at Hogwarts. They finished practicing spells when it became dark out, so they headed inside. Remus was sitting in a chair by the fire, reading still.

"I know you like reading, but how can you quit reading already? It's giving me a headache just watching you." Sirius said to Remus. Remus closed his book and looked up to the spot where Sirius and Harry were standing.

"What else should I do in my spare time? There isn't a whole lot we can do around here so I picked up a book and read to pass the time." Remus replied.

"Well, we could always tell Harry stories about his parents." A big smile came across Harry's face at the sound of this idea. Sirius continued, "How does that sound?" Harry liked this idea so Sirius began telling of their adventures at Hogwarts. He told the story of they first met and how hard they worked to become animagus.

"I don't think Snape ever forgave you and James for that one prank on the full moon." Remus said.

"What did you do?" Harry asked.

"Snape was curious to where Moony always went on the full moons. I told him one time and he went to the tunnel that leads to the shrieking shack, where Moony was. Moony didn't have the Wolfsbane potion back then so he was more dangerous than he is now. Your father pulled him out of the tunnel just before Moony got to him. He wasn't too happy to see a werewolf looking at him when he entered that tunnel. He probably would have died if your father hadn't saved him." Sirius said.

"So that is why you weren't getting along with him while we were at Hogwarts." Sirius nodded. "Was that the Wolfsbane potion that Snape gave you?" Harry asked Remus.

"He gave me enough of that potion to help me for the upcoming full moon. That reminds me, the full moon is a week away. Just to remind you, you are not allowed to enter the basement when I transform. I can not risk biting you, even if the potion helps keep me under control." Remus explained.

"I promise I will not go into the basement." Harry said with meaning. As the week passed, Moony began looking ill like he always did before the full moons. Sirius continued to work with Harry on some basic spells that he would be learning each day. The week passed and it was the night of the full moon. Moony took his potions on time and was currently drinking the last one just before he would be transforming. Harry said goodnight to Moony before going up to his room to practice spells. Padfoot stayed downstairs in his dog form. Moony went into the basement while Padfoot followed. After a little while, the transformation began. Harry sat on his bed while thinking about his guardians, who were both in the basement. He heard a howl that sent a shiver down his spine. He had never been around a werewolf before, so hearing one for the first time was kind of scary. He didn't hear anything else for a while. He practiced some of the spells that Sirius taught him recently. After a while, he went into the kitchen to get a snack. He was rummaging through the cupboards when he heard a crash from the living room. He went to grab his wand, but realized that he had left it on his bed. He left the kitchen to go to his room, where his wand was. He stepped out into the hallway when he saw something that sent a shiver down his spine.

(Meanwhile in the basement)

Moony was curled up in a ball on the floor while Padfoot was prancing around the room. Moony suddenly sat up. He began smelled an unfamiliar scent. A werewolf is known to be able to smell things well. The scent that he was picking up was not Padfoot's or Harry's. Padfoot was sitting there watching his friend. He didn't smell anything, but he did suddenly feel scared. He knew it wasn't himself that was scared so it had to be Harry. He raced up the stairs to the basement door and transformed into his normal self. He opened the door and raced inside without closing the door. Sirius knew Moony wasn't going to attack him or Harry because of the potion, but Moony was still worried that he could hurt Harry, which is why he makes sure Harry doesn't come down in the basement. Sirius pulled his wand out and ran towards Harry's room. He didn't make it to Harry's room because he saw a werewolf standing on Harry in the living room. Apparently the werewolf had come from the woods and came to the house after smelling Moony's scent. The window was broken where the werewolf had come in. Harry appeared to be unconscious and was bleeding from the back of his head. He had hit his head on a table when the werewolf pounced on him. Moony came in from the garage and went after the other werewolf that was standing on Harry. The other werewolf was about to attack Harry, but Moony stopped him. The potion may keep him from harming Harry and Sirius, but it doesn't help the other werewolf that was on Harry. Moony attacked the werewolf before Sirius could fire any spells. While Moony was fighting the werewolf, Sirius quickly went over to Harry and picked him up. He carried Harry to his room and used his wand to seal the door so that neither werewolf would be able to get in. He didn't know many healing spells, so the only thing he could do for Harry was stop the bleeding. He placed Harry in the bed and sat there for a while listening to the sounds of the fighting werewolves. He soon fell asleep in the chair that he was in. It was morning and he was half asleep when he felt as if someone was watching him. He opened his eyes to see Harry staring at him.

"How are you feeling Harry?" Sirius asked after yawning.

"My head hurts a little. What happened last night?" Harry questioned.

"Another werewolf came and got into our house. I'm pretty sure it smelled Remus' scent and came looking for him. The other werewolf probably thought that this was his territory and wanted to defend it from Remus. I haven't been out yet because I wanted to stay with you. You are lucky that he didn't bite you. What were you doing when it came in?"

"I was hungry and went to get a snack. I heard the window breaking and realized that I didn't have my wand. I was on my way back to my room, where I left my wand, when I saw it. It watched me for a moment and I started to panic because I wasn't sure what to do since I didn't have my wand. Before I could act, it jumped on me and made my head hit the sharp corner of the table. After that, I blacked out." Harry concluded.

"Ok. I am going to go outside and see if Remus is okay. Why don't you get dressed and do not leave this room until I come back. It should be safe, but I'm going to check just incase." After saying that, Sirius walked out of the room to go check on Remus. Harry got dressed, while trying to avoid hitting the cut that was on the front left side of his head. After a few minutes, Sirius came back in with Remus leaning on him for support. Remus didn't look well and he was bleeding from a few places. "Are you ready? We are going to take Remus to Hogwarts, where Madam Pompfrey can fix him up."

"How are we getting there?" Harry asked as they walked out the front door.

"We are going to use the portkey that you have around your neck. Once we get to the Shrieking Shack, I want you to run to the hospital wing and let her know that we are on our way. After we get there, go to our room and wait for me. Please." Sirius explained as they walked to the edge of their property, where it was safe to use the portkey. They all placed their fingers on the golden wolf that was around Harry's neck. "Moony's House!" Sirius said before they were transported to the Shrieking Shack. Once they landed, Harry did as he was told and ran towards Hogwarts to alert Madam Pompfrey that Remus needed help. He ran down the tunnels and then scrambled out onto the Hogwarts grounds as fast as he could. He made it all the way to the entrance before he was stopped. As soon as he stepped into the school, Snape happened to be walking by at that exact moment.

"What are you doing here? Where are your precious guardians?" Snape spat as he glared at Harry.

Harry caught his breath for a moment before speaking. "Remus was hurt last night and Sirius told me to run up here to let Madam Pompfrey know that they are on their way."

"What seems to be the problem? Harry, what are you doing here?" Dumbledore asked as he walked up. Harry was about to repeat himself when the doors opened. Sirius came in with Remus leaning on him. Dumbledore helped Sirius with Remus and they walked to the hospital wing quickly. Snape glared at Sirius and then walked off. Harry began to walk towards the room that they stayed in before moving to their new home. He wasn't watching where he was going so he tripped on the last step on the stairs that he was on. He was about to hit the ground when a pair of arms caught him.

"You might want to"

"Be more careful next time" Harry looked up to see two twin red headed boys. One of them caught him before he hit the ground.

"Sorry. I wasn't paying attention. Thanks." Harry said.

"I am Fred."

"And I am George."

"You are pretty small. Are you"

"Eight or nine? And what"

"Are you doing around here?"

"I was here because my one of my guardians got hurt and is at the hospital right now. I was here over summer vacation and I was just on my way to the Marauder's Hideaway, which is where we stayed." Harry explained.

"Marauder? Would they be"

"Famous pranksters by any chance?"

"Well Padfoot seems to think he was the biggest prankster of all time." Harry said to the twins who kept finishing each others sentences.

"Padfoot? As in Moony, Wormtail"

"Padfoot and Prongs?"

"How do you know about them?" Harry asked.

"They are the ones who created"

"A wonderful and useful map."

"Of Hogwarts." Harry finished for them. "I know about this map. They said Filch confiscated the map from them. You don't have it do you?

"It might be your lucky day"

"Because it just happens that"

"We nicked this map from Filch"

"When we were innocent little"

"First years."

"Wow! Sirius will be happy to know that Filch doesn't have it anymore." Harry said happily.

"Is Sirius one of"

"The Marauders?" Harry nodded.

"Can we meet him and"

"Congratulate him on making"

"This excellent map?"

"I'm sure he would like to meet the two people who have found out how to work the map. He should be in the hospital wing later today." Harry said as the bell rang.

"We better get going"

"Before we are late to class."

"Before we leave we have"

"One more question."

"What is your"

"Name?"

"Oh. Sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I am Harry Potter and it was nice meeting you both." Harry said as he extended his hand to shake theirs.

"Are you really"

"Harry Potter?" Harry nodded.

"Wicked. Nice to"

"Meet you. Got to"

"Go now. Bye!"

"Bye!" Harry called after them as they left to their class. Other students were also rushing to their classes and just before Harry said the password to enter the Marauder's Hideaway, the new name that they gave it, Sirius walked up.

"How is Moony?" Harry asked.

"He will be fine. He had quite a few cuts from the other werewolf, but he should be fine. He is resting now. Madam Pompfrey wanted you to come see her so she can heal that cut up all the way." Sirius said. They both went walking towards the hospital wing.

"Guess what?" Harry said happily.

"What?" Sirius said.

"I met to twin red headed boys. They said that they know you and Moony."

"How do they know us?" Sirius asked.

"They have the Marauder's Map that they stole from Filch in their first year."

"The Marauder's Map that we made while in school?" Sirius asked in disbelief.

"Yup! They know how to work it obviously because they know your nickname and didn't you say that it shows all of your nicknames once you say the password?"

Sirius nodded. "I am surprised that they were able to get it from Filch and figure out how to work it. I think I will have to meet these twins."

"Don't worry. I told them to come by later to see you while we were in the hospital wing." Harry said as they entered the hospital wing. Remus was on one of the beds in the corner and he had a few bandages covering some of his wounds. He was currently resting. Harry went over and sat on the chair next to his bed.

"Mr. Potter. Let me see that cut of yours." She examined the cut on this head then waved her wand and it stung for a moment but the feeling quickly went away. "Drink this and then rest on that bed over there." Harry did as he was told and found himself becoming tired. He got on the bed and quickly fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews! I was surprised that to get reviews that quickly after updating and I felt like writing another chapter. Reading those reviews made me want to write more, so I did. I hope you liked this chapter. It will probably be a few days before I update again.

**DarkCelestial20:** I was planning on having Harry become an animagus and that was what I was planning for him to be. It won't be right away, but eventually I think I will have him become an animagus. I did see Fantastic 4 but I don't plan on having Harry being like that fire guy. He isn't going to become a giant flaming kid. The flame isn't going to get any bigger than his hand. Thanks for your review.

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! –AJ : )


	11. The Twins

Title: Harry Potter and the Return of Voldemort

Disclaimer: As unfortunate as I am, I do not own the Harry Potter series. Please don't sue me!

Summery: Remus proved Sirius innocent and Harry now lives with them after he escaped from the abusive Dursleys. Harry discovers he has a special fire talent, known as an Elemental, and trouble seems to follow Harry everywhere he goes. Please R&R!

Chapter 11: The Twins

Harry woke up later that evening, just as dinner was being served, from the sounds of two people that he cared about talking. He was still a little groggy so he remained still and listened to the conversation that they were having.

"How are you feeling?" Sirius asked Remus, who was in the bed next to Harry's.

"Not too bad. I've been better." He remarked.

"Are you hungry? 'Cause I was going to go get some food. You want any?" Sirius asked.

"You are always hungry. I'm not hungry so go ahead without me. Before you leave, how is Harry?" Remus asked.

"I am hungry." Harry replied as he sat up and put his glasses on. "Other than that, I am fine. What about you?"

"I'll be okay. If you're hungry, then why don't you go get some food with your godfather?" Remus suggested. Harry waved goodbye before leaving to follow Sirius into the Great Hall. Sirius led the way as the two entered the Great Hall. Students were chatting loudly amongst each other. Harry was about to ask where Sirius planned on sitting, when he spotted the two red haired twins waving at him. He walked to them and sat down next to one of the twins. Sirius followed and sat down on the other side of Harry. The hall got quieter after they sat down and most people were watching Sirius Black, who was recently freed from Azkaban. Some people believed him to be guilty, so they were a little apprehensive with him sitting at their table. No one really noticed that the small boy next to Sirius Black was Harry Potter, but that was a good thing. Harry hated standing out as it is, so it was better this way. After people resumed their loud conversations, Harry decided to introduce Sirius to the twins.

"Fred, George, meet Padfoot, also known as Sirius." Harry said.

"Wow Harry, when you said Sirius,"

"We didn't think that you were"

"Referring to"

"_The_ Sirius Black."

"What a great"

"Honor it is to meet"

"A true Marauder"

"Well, as you now know, he is Padfoot. Moony is currently in the hospital wing. Prongs was my father's nickname and Wormtail…" Harry started to say before Sirius finished for him.

"Wormtail is a traitor." Sirius said angrily as he piled food onto his plate.

"They got together and created this map to get around Hogwarts, especially at nighttime." Harry explained. Harry suddenly had an idea and whispered it into Sirius' ear before continuing his conversation with the twins. Sirius nodded his head in agreement to the idea that Harry had. "How would you both like to enter the Marauder's Hideaway, as we call it?"

"That would be wicked!" Both twins exclaimed at the same time.

"When Sirius is done, we will show you the room, but you must agree to our terms." Both twins listened intently. "First, you can't tell anyone where this room is. Dumbledore himself doesn't even know where it is. Secondly, when ever you enter this room, you must place everything back where it was or Moony will become very frustrated if you ruin the way he organized his books. And third," Harry said very seriously, "You must promise to prank the Slytherins often, on Padfoot's orders."

"That would be"

"Our greatest"

"Pleasure" Both twins said at the same time.

They continued to eat until Sirius declared he was full. They left the Great Hall and went towards the Marauders Hideaway. They walked up the stairs until they came to a stop in front of a portrait of a little girl in a white dress.

"Mischief Managed!" Harry said confidently. The little girl giggled and allowed the four to enter.

"This place is wicked." The twin said together.

"The door on the left is to the bedrooms. The door on the right is to Moony's library. The door in the middle leads you to other doors. Follow me and I will show you what I mean." Sirius said as they walked towards the middle door. "See this door marked GH? That leads to an entrance right by the great hall. See this door marked G? That leads you into the Gryffindor common room. My favorite door is this one. This door with the K gives you a direct route to the kitchens."

"This place is wicked!" The twins repeated.

"We are going to see how Moony is. You two want to meet him?" Sirius asked.

"Sure!" Fred and George said at the same time.

The left the room and headed down towards Moony's direction. They arrived and Madam Pompfrey was just finishing his check up.

"Hey Moony, this is Fred and George. They stole our map from Filch and found out how to use it. We just got back giving them the grand tour of the Marauder's Hideaway." Sirius explained.

"It's nice to meet you. As you know I am Moony." Remus said.

"It's an honor to"

"meet another Marauder"

"I'm glad someone will be getting good use out of our map. Harry will start next year. Will you two be sharing our map with my godson?" Sirius asked.

"We will share"

"This map with him."

"We Promise!" They concluded together. They had a habit of finishing each others sentences. The twins left a short while later to plan some pranks and make it back to their common room before curfew.

"Well I talked to Madam Pompfrey and she said that I am well enough to leave. She gave me a few potions to take with me so I am ready to go. Are you both ready to go?" Moony asked.

"I am ready." Sirius said.

"Me too." Harry added.

"Let's go then." The three got up and walked towards the boundary of Hogwarts and used the portkey that was around Harry's neck to take them back home. They arrived at their house and Harry decided that he was tired. Harry went to bed while Sirius and Remus sat up and talked for a while.

"We will have to put an unbreakable charm on these windows so another werewolf won't be able to get in." Remus suggested. Sirius nodded his head in agreement. "We should also make sure Harry gets enrolled into that school up here. He needs to still learn basic school stuff before going to Hogwarts."

"I know. I just hope that he doesn't have problems when he goes to that school. I hope he makes some friends because I am sure he could use a few friends." Sirius said.

"If he doesn't make any friends then we can talk to Fred and George's mother. They said that they had a little brother around Harry's age and I think he would like to have a friend."

"That's a good idea." Sirius said with a yawn. "I think I am going to go to bed now. Are you staying up?"

"I think I will read a little before going to bed." Remus said.

"Reading again? You never stop do you?" Sirius remarked as he stood up to leave.

"I happen to enjoy reading. Good night Padfoot."

"Night Moony."

* * *

A/N: Another chapter done. I am going back to school tomorrow so it will be harder for me to update. I am certain all my teachers will decide to give us lots of homework so I'll be busy. I will try to write when I'm not busy. Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten and please continue to tell me what you think about my story. Thanks, --AJ 


	12. Payback

Title: Harry Potter and the Return of Voldemort

Disclaimer: As unfortunate as I am, I do not own the Harry Potter series. Please don't sue me!

Summery: Remus proved Sirius innocent and Harry now lives with them after he escaped from the abusive Dursleys. Harry discovers he has a special fire talent, known as an Elemental, and trouble seems to follow Harry everywhere he goes. Please R&R!

Chapter 12: Payback

Harry woke up the next morning to the smell of breakfast cooking. He got out of bed and made his way into the kitchen. Remus was obviously the one who was cooking since Sirius always burns everything.

"Morning." Harry said after yawning as he entered the kitchen.

"Good Morning Harry. Did you sleep well?" Remus asked while cooking the breakfast.

"I spelt fine except for the fact that I could hear Sirius snoring loudly." Harry snickered.

"Hey I heard that." Sirius said as he walked into the kitchen. "Something smells good."

"Either the smell of breakfast woke you up or the sound of your own snores did." Remus said with a grin.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." Sirius sat down at the table waiting to eat. His stomach gave a growl, which indicated that he was indeed hungry. Remus came over and placed a plate full of food onto the table. Sirius and Harry dug in while Remus cleaned up his mess. After he was done, he too joined the table and began eating what little food was left.

"You sure didn't leave much for me." Remus complained in a joking manner.

"Here, you can have some of mine." Harry offered.

"I was just kidding. Don't worry about it. You are a growing boy and you need lots of food to keep growing. I'm sure that the Dursley's didn't give you nearly enough food. You look as if you were only 9 years old." Remus said with sadness in his eyes.

"Most of the time Dudley ate everything." Harry mumbled.

"Harry, we never really got a chance to talk about things. I know you don't want to talk about the time you spent there, but we will need to talk about it. They need to be punished for what they did to you." Remus explained.

"What kind of punishment?" Harry asked as he looked intently at his food. He had a habit of staring at things intently when he didn't want to look anyone in the eye.

"They would be sent to jail but not like a punishment that you got. You do know that it isn't right for an adult to hit a child. Don't you?" Harry shrugged his shoulders uncertainly. "Well, it is. Your uncle had no right to do that. You need to understand that. You will also have to attend the trial and explain to the judge what your uncle did."

"No! Please don't make me go to a trial! Please! Isn't there anything else you could do?" Harry begged.

"Harry, he needs to be punished." Remus was going to continue but Sirius decided to add his two cents.

"We could always scare them with our "freaky little magic tricks" as Vernon once said to James." Sirius grinned at the thought of terrifying them.

"Sirius, that would not be the right thing to do. We can't just go over there and hex them."

"That wasn't exactly what I had in mind. I was thinking about making their house pink with yellow polka dots. Put a charm on it to keep it that color forever, even when they try to paint over it. I wouldn't hex them because I'm sure the ministry would come after me for that. We can, however, make them look bad in front of their neighbors. From what I've heard about them, that is as bad as death to them." Sirius grinned at his ingenious ideas.

"I don't know…." Remus said uncertainly.

"Come on Moony, Harry obviously doesn't want to go through a trial. He's been through enough lately. Let's just give him a break and do this simple little favor for him and we can still get back at the Dursley's for what they did to Harry." Harry was looking hopeful to the thought of not having to go through a trial.

"I still don't like it, but in a way, I'm glad you didn't resort to violence against them. I can tell that you aren't going to give up on this fight, so I suppose this idea will be acceptable." Harry and Sirius both smiled happily. "On one condition though. Harry has to at least tell us about some of the thing that they did to him. It helps to talk about it and I don't want to agree to this idea unless we at least know what has happened. Does that work for both of you?" Remus asked.

"That's fine with me. Thank you for not making me go through a trial. Thank you so much!" Harry said as he stood up and gave each of them a big hug.

"Do you want to talk about some of it now? Like maybe where you got that long scar on your right arm?" Remus questioned.

"This scar?" Harry asked and Remus nodded. "That came from my uncle. He came home one night drunk and he brought home a present for Dudley. It was a knife and he was trying to scare me with it. He grabbed me and I tried to get away from him. He ended up cutting my arm with it. My aunt gave me something to wrap my arm in but I never went to the doctors to get stitches. Eventually it healed up and left this scar."

"What about this other scar on you leg?" Remus asked as he pointed to the scar on Harry's leg.

"That one didn't come from my uncle. I was running from Dudley and his friends who used to play 'Harry Hunting'. I was trying to escape from them by going under a fence and I was almost away when my leg was cut by the fence. They pulled me back and my leg was cut." Harry explained.

"Did you have to walk home on your injured leg?" Remus asked quietly. Sirius just sat there listening intently to Harry's every word.

"No. When they were pulling me out, a cop was driving by. He saw them pulling me out and he thought that they were trying to help. He came over and helped me. He was really nice and he took me to his car and bandaged my leg up. The other kids knew that they couldn't beat me up in front of a cop, so they left. He gave me a ride home and explained to my uncle that I would probably need to see a doctor. My uncle acted as if he cared but as soon as the police man was gone, I was in trouble. He hit me a few times and then locked me in my cupboard for a long time without food." Harry closed his eyes for a moment, trying to picture the police man's face.

"They did that often didn't they? Not feeding you?" Remus asked. Harry nodded his head.

"Would you like to help us paint their house in funny colors? Maybe it will make you feel better?" Sirius suggested, trying to lighten up the mood.

"I don't know if he should go Sirius…" Remus said uncertainly.

"Where else would he go then? He knows how to change the colors of the walls. He changed his room colors all on his own, you know." Sirius said proudly.

"I thought you did that." Remus said slightly shocked and proud at the same time. "I guess there isn't anywhere to have him stay anyways, unless we left him by himself. I don't want to do that, so I guess you can come." Remus finally gave in.

"Thank you! I know exactly what colors my aunt hates: Pink, yellow and green." Harry said.

"We will go tonight then. Why don't you go do something to pass the time? It will be a while before we leave." Harry nodded eagerly and placed his plate in the sink before heading towards his room. The hours seemed to pass by slowly, but eventually it was dark outside. It was less likely for them to get caught if it was dark outside.

"Are you ready?" Sirius asked as he put his shoes on. Harry nodded and Remus came out, apparently ready too.

"If your both ready, then we will go. We are apparating so you can hold onto Sirius. When we get there, you have to be very quiet. Got it?" Remus asked.

"I do." Harry said as he grabbed Sirius' arm when they reached the edge of their property. Sirius and Remus apparated to the Dursley's house at around 9 at night. The first thing they did was change the color of the house to be pink with a yellow roof. Sirius knew how they loved their precious garden, so he put a spell to make the garden look alive to them, but to everyone else, it looked dead. The only way to break the spell was for someone to tell them that it is dead. After that, they see that it actually is dead. Since Remus was the one with all the brains, he was the one to make the house color permanent, even if someone paints over it. Remus also made sure that nothing would ever live when it was planted in the garden.

"Shall we go inside?" Sirius suggested. Harry and Remus both nodded and went inside after muttering the unlocking spell. The door opened with a click. The house was quiet and everything was dark. The first place they went into was the kitchen. The walls that were once decorated with a pretty pattern were now decorated with red and purple stripes. They went into the living room, where many pictures were of Dudley. Sirius grabbed a permanent marker and decided to do things the old fashioned way by simple drawing funny faced on Dudley's pictures. After he decorated many of them, he used his wand to make sure the pictures couldn't be removed from the wall. It was Harry's turn to change the color of the walls. He pulled out his wand and turned the living room into a bright green color. His aunt always hated the color of his eyes and he decided to make sure the walls were the exact shade of his eyes. He added some pink spots to the walls.

"Can either of you make it so the spots change colors everyday?" Harry whispered. Remus nodded his head and mumbled a spell that was going to make the pink spots change to other colors every night.

"I think it looks pretty good. How about you change that hallway to purple?" Sirius suggested to Harry.

"Okay!" Harry said. He walked over to the hallway which was near the cupboard where he slept. He was busy mumbling the spell and watching the walls change to purple and failed to hear a slight creak coming from the stairs. H turned around satisfied with his work and practically slammed into his uncle who was standing there with a shot gun in his hand. Terror filled Harry eyes and before he could act, his uncle back handed him, causing him to stumble backwards into the wall.

"Did you decide to come back? Well we don't want you here, you FREAK!" Vernon yelled. "What on earth have you done to our walls? Fix it right now or I'll…" Sirius interrupted him before he could continue and pointed his wand straight at him. He mumbled a banishing spell and the shotgun disappeared from Vernon's fat hands.

"You won't do anything to him! If you do then you will suffer for it." Sirius threatened menacingly.

"Get out of my house you FREAKS! What are you doing here?" Vernon demanded.

"We have decided to get back at you for hurting Harry. I hope you like what we've done with the place." Sirius snapped at Vernon. He walked over to Harry who was frozen against the wall, too scared to move incase his uncle would hit him again.

"Where are you taking that FREAK?" Vernon demanded as Sirius picked his Godson up.

"I am his godfather and he lives with me now. He will never come back here. You were horrible to him and he is only an innocent 10 year old. You should be grateful that we decided to get payback by doing this instead of sending you to jail. I hope you like all the wonderful new colors. Harry informed us that they were your favorite." Sirius informed the fat man. With another flick of his wrist on their way out, he caused all the living room furniture to stick to the ceiling and all the dining room dishes to float. "Oh, and by the way, you are lucky that Remus here isn't his usual self. His usual self happens to be a werewolf and he wouldn't hesitate to tear you apart. Catch!" Sirius yelled as the Remus led the way out front. The dishes that were floating now fell to the ground and shattered and the furniture fell with a loud thump. They walked outside and immediately disapparated to their home. Harry was still in Sirius' arms when they arrived. The three of them walked inside and Sirius took Harry to bed. It was getting late and he knew that Harry would be tired.

"Don't worry about anything your uncle said. You are not a freak or any of the things he called you. You will never see him again." Harry smiled very slightly at the thought of never seeing him again. "You can always visit them if you want. They will be forced to live there for the next 8 years in that house. I figured that they would be stuck living there until you are officially of age. You can always go over there and reverse those charms and spells if you wanted. I hope you don't but that's your choice." Sirius said with a slight grin.

Harry yawned and mumbled a quiet good night before rolling over to sleep.

"Good night." Sirius said as he walked out of Harry's room and into his own.

* * *

A/N: This was a fun chapter to write! I've been meaning to get a chance to pay back the Dursley's and now it has been done! I hope you like it! Please review and let me know how I'm doing. Thank you everyone who has reviewed! --AJ 


	13. New School

Title: Harry Potter and the Return of Voldemort

Disclaimer: As unfortunate as I am, I do not own the Harry Potter series. Please don't sue me!

Summery: Remus proved Sirius innocent and Harry now lives with them after he escaped from the abusive Dursleys. Harry discovers he has a special fire talent, known as an Elemental, and trouble seems to follow Harry everywhere he goes. Please R&R!

Chapter 13: New School

It was a few days after the payback on the Dursley's, when Harry started school. The local school was about a mile and a half up the road from their house. A school bus comes around to pick all the local children up. Harry had recently purchased things for his new school that he would attend until he started Hogwarts. He made sure to get up early that morning to get ready for school without having to rush around the house. Sirius even got up, after a little bucket of water accidentally ended up on his head by Remus, to see his godson off to school on his first day.

"Do your best and try hard!" Remus called out to Harry as he was walking towards the waiting school bus.

"Make sure to get into trouble!" Sirius called after him and ended up being smacked upside his head from Remus. "Uh… just kidding!" He added.

"See you when I get home!" Harry called as he boarded the bus. Harry sat in an empty set near the front and waited until the bus came to a complete stop in front of the school before exiting. He walked inside and began searching for room number 16. He walked inside and saw a few students already sitting inside. He walked up to his teacher, Mr. Stevens, and introduced himself.

"I am Harry Potter and I was assigned to this class." He said as he handed the teacher a slip of paper that confirmed that he was supposed to be in this class.

"Are you sure this is the right class for you? You look too young to be in here." Mr. Stevens said as he looked over the note.

"I am ten even though I look as if I am eight or nine. I get that a lot." Harry explained.

"Well, have a seat over there in the last seat of that row." He said as he pointed to the row against the wall and the last seat that wasn't currently being used by another student. Harry walked over and sat down in the chair and pulled out pencil and a notebook. He placed them on his desk and waited for the rest of the class to come in. A bell rang and students began filing in. The final bell rang a short while later and the teacher took roll.

"What is your question Joey?" Mr. Stevens asked the boy who held his hand up after the roll was taken.

"Is that little kid supposed to be in here?" The kid named Joey asked as he pointed to Harry.

"Yes he is. This is Harry and he is new. Now let's begin with our lesson today. We will be going over some math problems…" Mr. Stevens said. After an hour and a half going over math, the bell rang again, signaling that it was recess. The students filed outside to play until the bell would ring again in 10 minutes. Harry walked outside looking for someone to hang out with. He walked around for a few minutes before the kid from his class, Joey, walked up to him with a few of his friends.

"Hey! Boy! How old are you?" Joey demanded.

"My name isn't boy. It's Harry and I am 10 years old." Harry replied.

"I can call you boy if I want. I am what you would call 'king' of this playground. And you do not look ten." Joey snapped.

"My name is Harry and I don't want you to call me boy. I am ten whether or not I actually look it." Harry said determined to be called by his name instead of boy, which his uncle used to call him.

"I think this boy needs to learn how things work around here." Joey said as he and his friends stepped towards Harry. The teacher who was supervising the playground currently had their back turned and didn't see the boys who were around Harry. They grabbed Harry even though he was struggling and picked him up. They stuck him head first into a trash can, which luckily didn't have anything disgusting inside of it. "I hope you liked getting canned because if you don't learn the way things work around here, then you are going to end up like that very often!" Joey said as he and his friends walked away from Harry who was struggling to get out of the trash can. They were laughing loudly as they left. Another kid walked over and gave Harry a hand.

"Hi. My name is Sean. You're the new kid in Mr. Steven's class, aren't you?" Sean asked.

"Yeah. Do you know where I might be able to wash this out of my hair?" Harry asked as he pulled some gum out of his hair.

"Right this way. There is a bathroom up here." Sean led the way to the bathroom and Harry began to rinse his hair in the sink. He pulled out the pieces of gum and got rid of the majority that was in his hair. He would have to cut the rest of the pieces out when he got home from school. The bell rang and Sean and Harry went back to their class. Luckily, Harry didn't smell after being in a trash can but the leftover gum in his hair was noticeable. The other kids knew exactly what happened because they had been in a similar situation when they first started at the school.

"Let's begin on some History lessons…" Mr. Stevens said as he pulled out his history book and began lecturing. Harry found some of the information interesting but eventually he began losing interest because his stomach was telling he was hungry. The bell rang again signaling the beginning of lunch. Harry followed Sean to the cafeteria to buy his lunch. As they were walking up, Joey came along side them.

"Hey new boy! I need some lunch money. Give me yours." Joey held out his hand expecting Harry to hand it over, but Harry didn't.

"Like I told you before, it's Harry not boy! I only have enough money for myself so I guess you're out of luck." And with that, Harry walked inside the cafeteria with Sean trailing him.

"You're going to get it now. No one says no to him and he's probably going to come after you. I would watch my back if I were you." Sean advised as they joined the line to buy their food. The rest of the day went by without anymore problems from Joey. Harry's last class of the day was his P.E. and he was currently sitting in the gym with the other students from his class. The bell rang and everyone began to leave. Harry paused by the entrance of the bathroom to tie his shoe that had come undone. As he finished tying it, he felt someone shove him. The shove caused his to fall on the ground and into the bathroom. He looked up to see Joey and two of his friends.

(Over to Sirius and Remus)

"Remus has he gotten out yet?" Sirius asked impatiently as he paced by the door.

"Will you relax? He only got out maybe five minutes ago. He should be here in another five to ten minutes." Remus said without looking up from his book.

"I wish he'd hurry because I missed him today and I want to find out how his day went." Sirius said as continued to pace. He was pacing when he had a strange feeling of being scared. He looked up quickly and his eyes met Remus' eyes. Both knew that they weren't the ones feeling scared; it was Harry. They went outside and apparated behind a large tree right outside the school. Sirius ran up to the school bus and called for Harry but got no response. Sirius went back over to Remus and they walked into the school's administrative office. Remus asked the lady in the front office to call Harry over the intercom and she did. They waited for a few minutes before going to search his classroom. Eventually they began searching the school grounds for Harry and found him in the bathroom with two boys holding him down and one boy hitting him. Harry's nose was bleeding and he had a dark ring forming around his left eye after being hit there.

"STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!" Sirius yelled as the boy slammed Harry's head into the wall behind him. The boys turned around quickly to see two men standing in front of the bathroom door. "GET AWAY FROM HIM RIGHT NOW!" Sirius ran over to Harry, who was fighting to stay conscious after having his head slammed into the wall. He picked his godson up and walked towards the doors. A teacher who had heard the yelling came running into the bathroom. He saw Sirius holding his godson and the three boys who were still standing there. Remus grabbed Joey by the arm and dragged him to the principal's office. The teacher held the door open for Sirius, who was still carrying Harry, and grabbed the other boys and took them to the principal's office. Remus talked to the principal, while the school nurse helped Harry. She applied some pressure to Harry's nose with a tissue and it stopped bleeding. He also placed a bandage on the back of Harry's head where it started to bleed after he was slammed into the wall. Remus came out a short while later after he finished his conversation with the principal.

"Sirius, let's get Harry home. That boy, Joey, was expelled. I guess he has a record for beating other kids up. He already was warned two times and this was his third strike. The other kids were not expelled but they were suspended for participating. How is Harry?" Remus asked.

"He will probably be okay. He might have a concussion and he will probably have himself a black eye." Sirius answered without taking his eyes off his resting godson. He walked over to Harry and carefully picked him up. They walked over to a big tree and disapparated back to their house. Sirius carried Harry inside and laid him down on his bed. He sat in a chair for a while, sort of spacing out until he heard a slight stirring coming from Harry. He looked over to Harry who was opening his eyes. Harry looked around for a minute, realizing that he was at home and no longer at school.

"How did I get home?" Harry asked as he slowly pulled himself into a sitting position. "My head hurts." He added.

"I know kiddo. Remus is getting a potion for you to help with that. To answer your first question, we felt you through our connection and realized that you were scared. We went to the school immediately and began looking for you. After we found you, we had the school nurse patch you up little. Remus is going to make it better though." Sirius explained.

"What happened to Joey and his friends?" Harry asked.

"Joey was expelled and his friends were suspended." Sirius saw a look of relief from Harry. "So how did it start?"

"He called me boy and I kept asking him not to because uncle Vernon used to call me boy. He also tried to get my lunch money and I wouldn't give it to him. Sean, that's my new friend, told me he would be mad and try to get back at me. For the rest of the day, I didn't hear anything from him so I thought he was just going to leave me alone. As I was leaving today, he shoved me into the bathroom that you found me in. He teased me about my scar and the markings on my hand. I got angry and something happened to them. They all fell back for some reason. I think that I accidentally caused them to fall back. Joey got mad and thought I had some how pushed him. His friends grabbed me by my arms and he hit me a few times on my face. Just as you were walking in, he slammed my head against the wall and I don't really remember much after that." Harry explained to Sirius.

"Was that all he did?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"Well during our first break, he canned me." Harry said. "Which reminds me, can you cut this gum out of my hair?"

"Canned you? Like shoved you in a trash can?" Harry nodded. "Is that where this gum came from?" Harry nodded again and Sirius mumbled a spell which caused the gum to disappear from his hair.

"Thanks. I tried to get as much of it out as possible."

"Why don't you get some more rest?" Sirius suggested as he stood up. "I will be talking to Remus and when you wake up, we should have that potion for you." Harry rolled over and closed eyes. He fell asleep quickly and Sirius went out into the living room to talk to Remus. Sirius explained Harry's story to Remus and both decided to give Harry some self defense lessons. Harry woke up later and was given a potion that relieved all the pain that he was feeling. Sirius explained their idea to teach Harry a few simple things that can help him get away if a bully has him cornered. Harry was excited to try this and Sirius gave him a short demonstration of what to do if he was cornered like earlier that day. Harry wasn't allowed to practice since he was still healing from his encounter earlier that day.

Once word had gone around that Joey was expelled, students befriended Harry more. Many younger people were grateful that the school bully was finally gone. They too had been beat up like Harry but the school didn't expel him until Remus stepped up and demanded that they expel him after what he did to Harry. Remus was just as angry as Sirius was and he used his anger to point out many reasons that Joey needed to get expelled. Many people were relived to know that someone had stood up and told the principal to expel Joey, even though Joey happened to be the principal's nephew. That was most likely the only reason he stayed in the school, but Remus is smart and knew that Joey had to get expelled.

Harry and Sean became good friends and often went to each others house to do homework or just to hang out. Sirius and Remus taught Harry a little about self defense and warned him that he must never use this against other students unless he was defending himself. Harry was actually enjoying himself in school and was doing excellent. It was turning out to be a great school year.

A/N: This is a bad way to stop but I couldn't think of another way to end the chapter. The next chapter is also going to be about Harry at school and that might be the last one. There will probably be a time skip and it might go to the summer before Harry goes to Hogwarts, but I'm not sure yet. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and please continue to review because I really appreciate it. Thanks and I hope you like it! –AJ : )


	14. New Girl and Snakes

Title: Harry Potter and the Return of Voldemort

Disclaimer: As unfortunate as I am, I do not own the Harry Potter series. Please don't sue me!

Summery: Remus proved Sirius innocent and Harry now lives with them after he escaped from the abusive Dursleys. Harry discovers he has a special fire talent, known as an Elemental, and trouble seems to follow Harry everywhere he goes. Please R&R!

Chapter 14: New Girl and Snakes

It was now March and school was much better than the beginning of the school year. Sean and Harry were good friends and usually hung out at each others house after school. Half way through March, they got a new student in their class.

"Class, meet Hermione Granger. She just moved here so please be kind and show her around our school. Mr. Stevens said to his class. "Why don't you take a seat over there?" He pointed to the empty seat in front of Harry. She walked over and sat down. Once class had begun, Mr. Stevens began asking questions. Almost every question he asked, Hermione raised her hand because she knew the answer.

When lunch came, Harry noticed Hermione sitting by herself. She was feeling upset because during recess, someone called her a know-it-all. Harry took his food over to her table and sat down across from her.

"Hi. I am Harry. Don't worry about what the other kids said about you being a know-it-all. They just need someone to pick on." Harry said before he began eating his food.

"I just hoped my first day was going to be better than this but I guess I was wrong." She picked at her food a little bit before eating bits of it.

"Don't worry. This isn't nearly as bad as my first day of school." Harry said trying to cheer her up a little.

"Why? What happened on your first day?" She asked curiously.

"Well let's see… During recess, I was canned and gum ended up getting in my hair. Then during lunch, this kid Joey, he doesn't go here anymore, tried to take my lunch money but I wouldn't give it to him. That made him mad and after school he shoved me into a bathroom. His friends grabbed me by my arms and beat me up. My guardians came looking for me and they walked in just as Joey slammed my head against the wall. I think I got a slight concussion after that. My guardians talked to the principal and Joey got expelled." Harry explained.

"Wow, I thought my day was bad but that is just horrible to have happen on your first day of school." She said with a slight smile appearing on her face. Sean came over and sat down next to Harry.

"This is my friend Sean. Sean, this is Hermione. She's the new girl in our class." Harry said.

"Hi Hermione." Sean said.

"Hello Sean. Nice to meet you." She replied.

"So how is your day going so far?" Sean asked.

"So far, it hasn't been going great but it's nothing compared to Harry's first day."

"I remember that day. He got the principal's nephew, Joey, expelled. Joey should have been expelled sooner, but the principal kept giving him warnings and suspensions. I'm glad he's gone now because he was a bully." Sean said.

"Did you know that next week we are going on a field trip? We are going to the zoo to study the animals. My guardian Remus is going and we are studying snakes." Harry informed her.

"Snakes? That should be fun to study. Do we get to pick the group we want or are we assigned a group?" She questioned.

"You can pick a group. No one other than Sean has chosen the snake group. You can be in our group if you'd like." Harry said.

"That would be wonderful! I can't wait to go!" Hermione exclaimed. The rest of the day went by good for the three of them. The week passed quickly as Harry, Hermione and Sean became good friends.

"You kids ready to go?" Remus asked as they boarded the school bus. They all nodded their heads excitedly and sat in their seats. About an hour later, the bus arrived at the zoo. Everyone filed off the bus and went to find the parent in charge of their group. Harry, Sean and Hermione followed Remus to the snake section of the zoo. The three kids walked around the snake room and studied the different snakes. They took notes to use for their report about all the different snakes that they saw. Harry walked over to a large yellow snake that appeared to be sleeping.

"Are you awake?" He mumbled more to himself than to the snake. Surprisingly enough, the snake lifted its head up and looked at him. "Is it my imagination or did you just hear and understand me?" The snake appeared to have nodded its head. "Err—do you normally talk to people?" The snake shook its head no.

"Excuse me for a moment." Remus said to Hermione as he walked over to Harry. He had seen Harry talking to the snake. He thought Harry was talking to himself at first, but as he walked closer to Harry, he could hear a hissing sound. It wasn't coming from the snake either.

"Harry?" Remus said as he approached. Harry looked over and waved to Remus.

"Thanks again for coming Remus. If Sirius would have come, he probably would have let some of the animals out just for fun. Are you okay?" Harry asked as he noticed a shocked expression on Remus' face.

"Uh yeah. I'm okay. Um were you talking to that snake?" Remus pointed to the large yellow snake.

"Well kind of. I didn't mean to and it just sort of understood me. Is this a bad thing?" Harry asked timidly.

"No. Don't worry about it. I was just shocked that's all. Don't tell anyone though. We'll talk about this when we get home. Okay?" Remus asked. Harry nodded his head in agreement. "I think you should go get your friends because it's time to leave in about five minutes. Harry went over to his friends and they all packed up their belongings and went over to Remus. They boarded the school bus and arrived at the school about an hour later. School was just getting out for the other students. Harry arrived home and Sirius greeted him with his usual hug. Remus walked in behind Harry.

"Harry, Padfoot, let's sit at the table for a minute." Remus said.

"What's up Moony? How was your zoo trip?" Sirius asked.

"I discovered something today. Harry can talk to snakes." Remus informed Sirius.

"What?" Sirius shouted.

Harry winced a little. "Am I going to be in trouble now?" Harry asked.

"No, don't worry. It's just that neither of your parents had this ability and it's usually considered a dark ability." Remus explained.

"Dark? I don't think I am dark…" Harry said.

"Of course not! You can't be dark. We are just a little confused as to who you inherited it from." Sirius said.

"I think maybe it came from Voldemort. The night he tried to kill you, when you got that scar, he might have passed some of his powers to you after the curse failed." Remus explained.

"Maybe…" Sirius said. "It's okay though kiddo. Why don't you go work on your homework a little bit?" Harry nodded his head and went to his room to do some homework.

The end of the school year was approaching and his friends already knew that he wouldn't be attending this school next year. He didn't tell them that he was attending a magical school. On the last day of school, they had a class party. This was the last day he'd be at this school, and even though it began a little unpleasant, he had really began to like it. He was feeling a little sad that he wouldn't be here again but he knew that he would at least come back for the holidays. The final bell rang and summer vacation had official begun. Harry walked outside to see Sirius standing by a tree on the side of the school. He walked over there to see him.

"What are you doing here? I always take the bus home." He said as he felt an odd sensation in his stomach, but he ignored it.

"I felt like taking you home today." He replied in a deep voice.

"Are you feeling okay? Your voice sounds a little different than usual." Harry observed.

"I think I am just getting sick or something." Sirius replied.

"It's June…" Harry said beginning to get worried that something was wrong here.

"It might be allergies then." Sirius replied as he walked towards Harry a little.

"Are you going to tell me my dad's nickname? You promised you would today!" Harry said as he backed away slightly. The man, who was obviously impersonating Sirius, ran up to Harry and grabbed him. Harry struggled to get away from the stranger and ended up kicking the guy in a very sensitive spot. Harry ran away from the man but the man pulled out his wand and cast a cutting curse at Harry. It hit Harry in the leg and he fell to the ground as he cried out from the pain. The man got up and walked towards Harry, thinking he captured him, but he didn't expect Harry to suddenly disappear. Harry had grabbed the gold dog on his necklace and whispered 'Padfoot Rules.' He felt the familiar feeling of using a portkey and then reappeared outside his house. He got up and limped to the inside of his cabin. Sirius-hopefully the real one- was waiting like usual. Remus was standing in the kitchen and Harry slid next to him. He wasn't sure this was the real Sirius, so he had to verify before he did anything else. Neither Remus nor Sirius saw the blood on Harry's leg from the cutting curse but Sirius noticed that his godson hadn't greeted him like usual.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"What is my father's nickname?" He quizzed.

"Prongs, why?" Sirius replied.

"Where does this take me?" Harry pointed to the gold wolf that was on the chain around his neck.

"It takes you to the shrieking shack. What's wrong Harry? Why are you asking me these questions?" Sirius asked.

"I had to make sure it was you." Harry slowly limped over to Sirius and gave him a hug. Tears began to form in his eyes and he did nothing to prevent them from falling.

"Harry! You are hurt! What happened?" Remus said as he saw the blood from Harry's leg when Harry had limped over to Sirius. Remus grabbed a towel and went over to Harry and pressed a towel against it to help stop the blood flow.

"There was a man who came to pick me up from school. He looked exactly like you Sirius except his voice was different. I asked him what my father's nickname was and he didn't tell me. I knew it wasn't you because you would have told me that I already knew his nickname. He tried to grab my but I kicked him in a sensitive spot… Anyways I ran and he pulled out his wand and hit me with a curse that made my leg bleed. I fell down and he walked over to me but before he could do anything, I got away. I used the portkey to get me home. I'm sorry." Harry concluded.

"What are you a sorry for?" Sirius asked.

"I had to make sure it was you. That's why I had to ask those questions because only you would know the answers." Harry said.

"It's okay. Don't worry kiddo." Remus got up to get his wand and a pain relieving potion and Sirius continued to hold the rag over Harry's leg. "Moony is getting his wand and a potion to make your leg feel better. Don't worry because we know Moony can make everything better." Sirius said. Remus came back and muttered a spell that stopped the bleeding. Harry drank the pain reliving potion and began to feel sleepy. He went to his room to rest while Remus and Sirius talked in the kitchen.

"Do you think they have found the house?" Sirius asked.

"No I don't think so. Dumbledore is our secret keeper and he wouldn't tell anyone. This was also only one person so it might have just been a death eater who was trying to get Harry to his master." Remus alleged.

"That makes sense. There would have been a lot more than one if it was someone who was following orders to get Harry to their master. How do you think that they found out where Harry goes to school?" Sirius asked.

"This is a public school and almost anyone can access files. It is possible someone came across this town and happened to discover the school that Harry was attending. I think we will just have to be careful and try not to let him go outside a whole lot. It would be safer for him." Remus said.

"It would also be cooler in here anyways. It is way to hot here." Sirius grumbled.

"Stop complaining. That's all you ever seem to do." Remus said.

"I'm just joking around with you. Relax…" Sirius muttered.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter! Next chapter, Harry gets his Hogwarts letter and has his birthday party. I don't know if they have field trips in UK, but we do in USA, so I am just going off what I know. 

I'm thinking about giving Harry a nickname. Can I get your suggestions? Preferably a nickname that has to do with fire because he has his 'fire talent.' Thanks for your reviews!


	15. The Letter

Title: Harry Potter and the Return of Voldemort

Disclaimer: As unfortunate as I am, I do not own the Harry Potter series. Please don't sue me!

Summery: Remus proved Sirius innocent and Harry now lives with them after he escaped from the abusive Dursleys. Harry discovers he has a special fire talent, known as an Elemental, and trouble seems to follow Harry everywhere he goes. Please R&R!

Chapter 15: The Letter

After the incident on the last day of school, Harry pretty much had to stay inside most of the time. It was much safer for him and he was still able to see his friends. He didn't tell his friends what had happened because they wouldn't understand. It was the middle of July and Harry walked inside the kitchen. He looked outside and he saw two owls flying. One owl turned towards Harry's house so Harry opened the window to let it fly in. The other owl kept going further up the road where other people lived. As Harry was opening the window, Remus and Sirius saw the owl fly in. They both knew what letter was coming today. Harry took the letter from the owl and ripped it open.

"Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…" Harry read out loud.

"Congratulations! I was wondering when that would be coming." Remus said.

"This means a trip to Diagon Alley soon!" Sirius exclaimed as he hugged Harry.

"That sounds like a great idea. Do you know if there are any other wizards or witches around here?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure. Why?" Remus asked.

"I saw two owls flying this morning and this owl came to our house and the other owl went somewhere else." Harry explained.

"Maybe someone else is getting their letter too. Why don't you go put your letter in a safe place? Hermione will be here in about ten minutes so you should get out of your pajamas." Remus instructed.

Harry went to his room and set the letter on his nightstand. He got dressed and waited until Hermione arrived. Hermione came into Harry's room when she arrived and saw the letter that was on his nightstand. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh! Did you get one of these too? From an owl this morning?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah. So the other owl must have gone to your house…" Harry said.

"It did! My mom was a little freaked out that an owl came to our house and she doesn't really believe in magic. I wish I could see some magic or read some of our books…" She rambled on. Harry motioned for her to follow him as he walked from his room to the living room.

"What's up kiddo?" Sirius greeted.

"Guess what! Hermione is a witch and she's going to Hogwarts too! She received her letter this morning too." Harry explained.

"Well, congratulations to you too Hermione!" Remus said.

"Are you both wizards?" Hermione asked. They nodded.

"Can you show her something?" Harry asked.

"Sure." Remus said. He pulled out his wand and summoned a water bottle. He turned the water bottle into a cup and then changed it back.

"I can't wait to learn to do that!" Hermione exclaimed. "Do you think you could meet my parents? They aren't sure what to think about this magic stuff and I was hoping that you could talk to them and then they would let me go to Hogwarts. Please?" Hermione asked politely.

"That will be fine. I take it your parents are both muggles?" Remus asked.

"What's a muggle?" Hermione questioned.

"A muggle is a non magical person." Remus explained.

"Oh. Yeah, they are both muggles." Hermione said.

"We should plan a trip to Diagon Alley. That is where you can get all your school supplies when Harry goes to get his." Remus said.

"That's a great idea! I'll have to ask my parents." She said.

Later that day, Remus and Sirius talked to her parents and they agreed to let Hermione go to Hogwarts. Her parents were a little suspicious about the school but Remus assured them that it was a great school. They even did a few simple spells to demonstrate some of the things that the students will learn while in school. Remus felt that even though her parents were muggles that they deserved to know about the war that was going on in their world. Hermione and Harry left the adults to talk on their own. Remus explained how Voldemort was a bad wizard and that he used Harry's blood to come back to life. They also assured them that Hogwarts was the safest place around because Albus Dumbledore was protecting the school. They were a little worried but once Remus explained everything about Dumbledore and how he defeated the last Dark Lord, they relaxed a little. Of course they were still worried, what parent wouldn't be? They agreed that everything was safe for Hermione and as long as the she didn't wander away from the either adult, then she could go to Diagon Alley with them.

On Wednesday July 24th, Remus and Sirius took both kids to Diagon Alley for school supplies. They decided that apparating would be the best way to get there. Harry had finally grown quite a bit and was too big for Sirius to carry. Harry held onto Sirius' arm while Hermione held onto Remus' arm. Both men apparated into the Leaky Cauldron. Tom, the bartender, greeted them.

"Hey Sirius. It's been a while since I last saw you. What brings you here today? A drink perhaps?" Tom questioned.

"No drink today, Tom. We are just on our way to get school supplies for these two." Sirius replied.

"Is that Harry Potter?" A lady exclaimed as she saw Harry. It quieted down significantly as everyone stopped their conversations to see if it was true or not.

"I'll stop by some other time for a drink. Let's go." Sirius said as he escorted Harry to the back where the entrance to Diagon Alley is. A few people tried to get near Harry to get a better look of the boy-who-lived but Sirius blocked their paths. Not one of the people was able to get close enough to Harry to see his face or to shake his hand. They managed to get to the back of the building and stopped in front of a brick wall.

"Why did we come back here?" Hermione whispered to Harry.

"You'll see." That was all that Harry said to her. Sirius pulled out his wand and tapped a few of the bricks. The brick wall began shifting bricks around and eventually opened to reveal Diagon Alley. "Welcome to Diagon Alley Hermione." She was very interested to see everything.

"Where do we get to go first?" She asked eagerly.

"The first place we have to go is to Gringotts bank. We are going to get money out of our vaults and we are going to exchange your money for wizard money." Remus explained.

"Okay." She said as she looked curiously at everything around her. They walked over to the bank and entered. They visited Sirius' vault and he took out some of his money. He insisted that he was the one to buy all of Harry's school supplies. Harry still visited his vault and took out some of his money incase he wanted it for something other than school supplies. Hermione exchanged her money and they were off to buy things.

"Can I get my wand first?" She asked eagerly.

"Sure. Let's head over to Ollivander's." Remus led the way to the shop. They entered and Hermione immediately introduced herself.

"Hello. I am Hermione Granger and I would like a wand please."

"Here try this one." He handed her a wand but it wasn't the right one. He tried another one but it didn't work either. After she tried at least ten wands, she finally found the right one. She paid for it and they went on their way. Hermione was very excited to see the book store, so they went there next. She wanted to know everything about the wizarding world and Remus was more than happy to share his knowledge. They bought all their supplies and let Harry drop off his supplies before taking Hermione home. She followed him into his room and decided to ask him something that she was curious to know.

"Did it take that long for you to find your wand?" She inquired.

"No because my wand sort of came to me." He replied.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"On my first trip to Diagon Alley, I thought about getting a wand but Remus said I was too young. I sort of wished I could have had one and when someone walked outside, it came to me. I was allowed to buy it since the wand chooses the wizard." Harry explained. Harry placed all his new school supplies in his room and they took Hermione home. She told her parents about the trip and as soon as she was done, she immediately began to read her new books. Her summer goal was to read all of her school books and practice a few spells before school starts. She was more than likely to succeed at this since she could spend all day reading.

Harry's birthday was one week after their Diagon Alley trip. Remus and Sirius planned to have a small party for him. They only people they invited from their town were Sean and Hermione. They talked Mrs. Weasley into letting Fred and George come too since Harry liked them. They were allowed to come as long as they took their younger brother, Ron, with them. That wasn't a problem since it wouldn't hurt for Harry to know a few other people before he went to school. The whole party was kept indoors, for safety reasons. They didn't want to risk anything happening this year.

Harry received all kinds of gifts from his friends. He got different types of candy from the Weasley's and Hermione gave him two books. Remus and Sirius got him all the good stuff. They got him a broomstick servicing kit and his own snitch. They explained how his father had his own and used to walk around releasing it then catching it again. His friend Sean got him a video game for his Playstation. All of Harry's magical gifts were opened after Sean left. Overall, his birthday was great. Nothing bad happened, which was good since the turnout of last years party was bad. He had a big birthday cake that he and his friends ate most of. Overall, it was the best birthday that he had ever had.

On August 31st, they stayed the night at the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione's parents allowed her to join them and that made getting to King's Cross easier. Harry and Hermione each had their own bed in the room that they shared. Remus and Sirius also had their own beds in the room next to Harry's. (A/N: The kids are just getting their own room and they are too young to have relationships so they are just friends sharing a room) Harry came out of the bathroom after a shower and sat down on his bed. Hermione had a book out and was currently reading it. When Harry sat down, Hermione put her book aside.

"Remember that day we went to Diagon Alley?" He nodded. "I didn't understand the reason that everyone wanted to see you. I chose not to ask but now that I have read my new books, I know why everyone was curious to see you. You're the boy-who-lived. How come you never told me you are famous?" She asked.

"I just wanted you to know Harry, not the boy-who-lived." He replied.

"Have you always lived with Sirius and Remus?" She questioned him.

"No. Sirius was released from Azkaban, for a crime that he didn't commit, last summer. That was when I started to live with them."

"So where did you live before?"

"I used to live with my aunt and uncle." He answered quietly.

"Were they sad when you chose to live with Remus and Sirius?" She asked again.

"No. They were probably glad. They didn't exactly like me." Harry responded.

"They didn't like you? Does that mean they hit you? Is that why you have those scars?" She pointed to the scar on his leg and the one on his arm. He hesitantly nodded his head. "Did Remus and Sirius show up one day and take you from them?" She was full of questions.

"No, I accidentally apparated away from my uncle and wound up in a park. Sirius had just gotten out of Azkaban and he was with Remus in that park. They found me and took me to get healed up. I've been with them ever sense." Harry explained.

"Oh, that's horrible for them to have treated you that way." She said sympathetically.

"It's okay now. I am happy to be living with my godfather and Remus."

"It's getting late. We should go to sleep if we want to wake up in time to make the train tomorrow. Good Night." Hermione said as she pulled her covers over herself.

"Good night Hermione." Harry turned off the light before drifting to sleep.

* * *

Posted: January 27th, 2005

* * *

A/N: Another chapter done! The next chapter should be up soon, hopefully. Harry and Hermione ride the Hogwarts Express but like usual, trouble seems to follow Harry. 

Thanks for all the ideas on Harry's nickname. My friend and I have chosen our favorites so please tell me which of these you like the most. Choices: Torch, Blaze, and Matchstick. Thanks for all the reviews and hopefully you liked this chapter!


	16. The Hogwarts Express

Title: Harry Potter and the Return of Voldemort

Disclaimer: As unfortunate as I am, I do not own the Harry Potter series. Please don't sue me!

Summery: Remus proved Sirius innocent and Harry now lives with them after he escaped from the abusive Dursleys. Harry discovers he has a special fire talent, known as an Elemental, and trouble seems to follow Harry everywhere he goes. Please R&R!

Chapter 16: The Hogwarts Express

The next morning, Harry and Hermione woke up and got ready to leave for the train. They decided that it was easier to pack all their school supplies the night before, that way they were ready to leave on time. Harry let Hedwig fly to Hogwarts that way she wouldn't have to ride the train and stay in her cage. Harry double checked that he had everything and hadn't left anything out of his trunk before shrinking it to fit in his pocket. That was one of the spells that Remus had taught him and it was easier than dragging his trunk everywhere. He also shrunk Hermione's trunk that way she wouldn't have to worry about carrying hers around either. He promised her that he would un-shrink it as soon as he got to school. She pocketed her shrunk trunk and she grabbed Remus' arm as he apparated her to the train station while Sirius did the same for Harry. They arrived at 10:45 and went to the area between platforms nine and ten.

"Where is platform nine and three quarters?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Remus, would you do the honors and show her and then Harry and I will follow you." Sirius suggested.

"Okay Hermione, what you have to do is walk straight through that wall. Don't worry about hitting it because you won't." Remus explained. Hermione was a little worried about hitting the wall but she followed Remus as he walked through the wall. She disappeared and Sirius led Harry through it also. When Harry stepped on the other side, he saw a huge train that was waiting for students to pile on before leaving. Harry and Sirius walked over to Hermione, who was standing with Remus. Hermione and Harry decided to find a compartment of their own before they were all taken. They ended up finding only one compartment that was empty and it was the very last one on the train. Harry stuck his head out the window and waved to his guardians.

"Make sure to get in trouble!" Sirius said as he earned himself a slap on the back of his head from Remus. "Uh just kidding…"

"I know your father had a tendency to get into trouble and I'm sure he would want you to play a few pranks, but maybe wait until you get settled in before you try anything. Send letters often!" Remus called out to Harry as the clock signaled that it was now eleven. The train started to move and Harry continued to wave goodbyes to his guardians. Just before closing his window, he caught sight of a tall man with long blond hair. He was a well dressed man and when he saw Harry, his facial expressions darkened. Harry vaguely remembered this man but couldn't remember from where. He looked away from the man as Ron entered their compartment.

"Hey Harry and Hermione, do you mind if I join you both in here?" Ron asked.

"Sure. Would you like me to shrink that trunk of your so you don't have to carry it everywhere?" Harry offered.

"That would be great. This thing weighs a ton!" Ron exclaimed. Harry pulled out his wand and shrunk Ron's trunk. Hermione was already busy reading a book as Ron sat down.

Hermione put down her book for a minute. "What's wrong Harry? You look frustrated about something."

"I am trying to think of where I have seen that man from the platform back there. Oh, I remember now." An unhappy look crossed his face. Before Hermione could ask another question, another boy walked in carrying a toad.

"Hello. Do you mind if I joined you?" the boy asked.

"Sure. What's your name?" Harry said friendly.

"Neville Longbottom and this is Trevor." Neville responded.

"Well, hello Neville. This is Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and I am Harry Potter." Harry said.

"Well nice to meet you." Neville momentarily looked at Harry to see if his scar was there, and then proceeded to drag his trunk inside the compartment.

"Would you like that trunk shrunk? That way you won't have to carry it around." Hermione offered. Neville nodded his head so Harry shrunk it for him.

"Thanks! That will be much easier now." Neville sat down on the seat next to Hermione, who was still waiting to ask her question about the mysterious man.

"So Harry, you were just saying you knew that man from somewhere. Where have you seen him before?" Hermione inquired.

"I think he is a death eater." Harry said.

"If he's a death eater, then at least we know that he isn't going to do anything with his _master_ being dead." Ron said, unaware of how wrong he was.

"He's not dead." Harry said quietly. Everyone looked over at him, surprised that he would say such a thing.

"What do you mean not dead? There hasn't been anything in the papers that he is alive." Ron exclaimed, slightly worried.

"I don't think he has attacked people because he is gaining more supporters. At least that is what Remus thinks." Harry explained.

"So how do you know he is back for sure?" Hermione asked.

"If I tell you all something, you must swear to never tell other people. Remus and Sirius think that it is better if very few people knew about all these details." Harry said.

"We swear not to tell anyone." The three others said. Harry raised his wand and cast a silencing charm that Remus taught him. Remus figured it would be important to learn this incase he decided to share things with others but didn't want the whole school to know.

Harry took a deep breath and began to explain. "Before I was born, there was a prophecy made about me. It said something about me and Voldemort. We don't know what it says because it is currently in the Department of Mysteries. Anyways, Voldemort heard part of this prophecy and came after me to kill me when I was one. As you know, he sort of died that night and I was without both of my parents."

"So what else does this prophecy say?" Hermione questioned.

"We are not sure, but Remus thinks that Dumbledore knows what it says. We won't know unless Dumbledore tells us or if we go to the Department of Mysteries and see what it says. The only way to get it is if Voldemort takes it or I do. No one else can touch it. Anyways, last summer I was at my birthday party and things went bad. Some death eaters showed up and kidnapped me." Hermione gasped loudly. "They took me to a graveyard where Pettigrew used my blood to resurrect his master. It worked and Voldemort came back."

"I didn't think it was true but rumors were that he came back. I think my parents believed it because they put a few protection charms on our house." Ron said, slightly pale after hearing the rumor confirmed.

"What else happened that night?" Hermione asked quietly.

"He used a horrible curse twice on me that made everything hurt really badly and he broke my leg." Harry explained.

"How did you get away?" Hermione questioned.

"I apparated back to the house that we were living in at that time."

"Apparated? You're not supposed to do that until you're older." Neville exclaimed.

"I didn't have a choice. I don't know how to do it at any time but I do know that I was able to do it for the third time in my life. One time was when I accidentally apparated onto the school roof. The other time was when I apparated to a park."

"That must have been a horrible experience!" Hermione stood up and gave Harry a hug. Harry blushed slightly after receiving the hug and the other boys snickered when he blushed. After that simplified explanation, they decided to relax a little and stop worrying about the fact that Voldemort was alive. His friends accepted the fact that Voldemort was back and probably after Harry. They still chose to be his friends, even if they were sorted in different houses. Harry bought everyone lots of candy from the trolley when the lady came around. The four had fun by playing exploding snap and wizard's chess, which Ron was victorious over all of his friends. They were still about an hour or so away from Hogwarts when three boys opened the door and stood in front of the entryway to their compartment.

"So it's true then. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Harry didn't even acknowledge his presence. "This is Crabbe and this is Goyle. I am Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Ron snickered after he said that. Harry finally acknowledged that these boys were here. "Think my name is funny do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand-me-down robe. You must be a Weasley." Malfoy said as Ron went red and Harry stood up.

"Why don't you leave? We don't want you here." Harry said as he held out his wand. Malfoy wasn't used to being threatened or turned down, so he was red in the face and very angry now.

"You are going to regret that. You won't even live to see your first day at Hogwarts." All three boys left after Malfoy said that.

"Was he just threatening us?" Ron asked out loud, even though he meant it to be kept to himself.

"Maybe but one thing I do know is that the death eater I was talking about earlier is related to that boy. The only thing is that I thought Malfoy was going to prison because he came after me while I was in Hogwarts. I thought he was sent to prison after that." Harry said.

"He probably would have been in prison but my father told me he works for the ministry and is really rich. He probably bought his way out." Ron figured.

"Yeah, probably. I don't think we are going to like Draco Malfoy. If he is anything like his father, then he will be a rich selfish brat." Harry said. They heard some kind of sound, like a small explosion.

"I bet that's Fred and George getting into trouble. Their compartment is pretty close to ours." Ron assumed.

"I don't know. I've got a bad feeling in my stomach." Harry stood up and looked out of the window. He noticed that they were slowing down and it wasn't because they arrived. He noticed that their compartment was now separated from the rest of the train.

"Why are we slowing down? We can't possible be there yet." Hermione said worriedly. She stood up and also peered out the window. "Oh no!" The other two jumped out of their seats and looked out the window. They all saw the train moving further and further away until it disappeared. Their compartment was slowing down and eventually came to a stop.

"What are we going to do now?" Neville asked quietly as he held onto his frog.

"We have to get out of here. There are wards on the compartment that wont allow us to apparate or use a portkey." Harry explained as he moved towards the compartment door.

"What good is that? I can't apparate and I don't have portkey. I think we should stay here and wait until someone comes for us." Ron said, slightly nervous.

Harry pulled out the necklace around his neck. "This is my portkey and we can use it to take us to Hogwarts. So let's go before death eaters arrive."

Ron looked relieved that they had a way out but became worried again as soon as he saw five cloaked figures apparate over to their train compartment. The death eaters were on the opposite side of the door so they didn't have long before they would be able to escape. Harry opened the door and the four of them hopped out as quickly as possible. Hermione was the last one out and as soon as she stepped out, one of the death eaters came up and grabbed her by her hair. Harry turned around and held his wand out, ready to use it if necessary.

"Put that wand down Potter." The death eater said as he held onto Hermione. He also had his wand out and was pointing it at Hermione. Harry didn't make any movement to lower his wand as the other four death eaters came and stood next to the man who held Hermione. They all had their wands out and were pointing them at Harry. Ron and Neville didn't even pull their wands because they didn't know any spells at all.

"Let Hermione go!" Harry shouted. The death eaters started laughing.

"What are you going to do if we don't?" The man sneered. As the man turned his head slightly to whisper to something to another death eater, Harry noticed something. Harry noticed that this man had blond hair that was barely visible under his hood and mask.

"Let her go _Malfoy._" Harry knew that this would make the man mad that Harry knew who he was and sure enough, it did. Harry was ready though. As Malfoy cast a bone breaking spell, Harry yelled Protego. The shield worked and blocked the spell. What Harry didn't expect was for the other death eaters to shout the same spell. Harry's shield held for a moment before the shield disappeared. One of the spells his Harry's wand arm. He dropped his wand and grabbed a hold of his arm. Ron, who was standing next to Harry, got hit by one of the spells and it broke his nose. Blood flowed freely through his nose. Neville managed to not get his by one of the spells.

"Poor little Potter isn't going to get away this time. I almost had you last time too." Malfoy grinned evilly as he said that. It took a moment before Harry realized what he had just said.

"That was you? You were the one who tried to kidnap me again on the last day of school?"

"I guess you have a brain after all. That stupid mutt that you call your godfather won't be here to save you today. Neither is your werewolf friend. I will take pleasure in visiting them and killing them after my master kills you." Malfoy stepped forward and yanked Harry up by his hair.

"Don't talk about them that way!" Harry yelled as he pulled away from Malfoy. A strange sensation overcame Harry as he stood there. He vaguely remembered this sensation from his time at St. Mungo's. The man who was holding Hermione suddenly shrieked out in pain. The man's hand was on fire. He immediately let go of Hermione and she ran towards Harry.

Malfoy was about to grab Harry again when his hands suddenly caught fire too. All the other death eaters began shrieking because their hands were also on fire. They weren't able to use their wands unless they wanted to risk burning it. Harry used this momentary distraction as their chance to get away. The other three ran close to Harry as he instructed them to grab onto his necklace. Harry picked up his wand and held onto it with his left hand and instructed the others to grab onto his necklace.

"Moony's House." He whispered. They all disappeared away from the death eaters and then landed in the Shrieking Shack. Hermione fell and twisted her ankle slightly. She wasn't prepared for the portkey since it was her first time traveling by one. Neville helped Hermione get up and Ron continued to hold onto his nose, which was still slightly bleeding.

Ron was the first to speak. "Where are we?" He looked around a little.

"We are in the shrieking shack." Harry replied. Ron and Neville looked slightly worried and Hermione looked confused after seeing Ron and Neville's reaction.

"Isn't this place hunted?" Ron questioned wearily.

"No. That was just a story to keep people out during the full moon. This is where Moony went and the haunting was just for fun." Harry explained with a slight grin. Ron didn't look satisfied with that answer. "Let's go. Follow me and watch your step." Everyone followed Harry as he went through the tunnel. After a short walk, they arrived at the school grounds.

"Wow. It's different than I imagined it would look like." Hermione said as she leaned on Neville for some support for her ankle.

"I don't think that the train has arrived yet. We should get inside and get ourselves fixed up." Harry said as held onto his right arm that was in pain. They walked the rest of the way and entered through the huge doors. Harry led the way to the infirmary and the others followed.

"Do you know where we are going?" Ron asked.

"I've been here a few times and I know how to get to the infirmary by now. Here we are." They entered into the Hogwarts hospital wing. "Madam Pomfrey!" Harry called. The short witch emerged from her office and saw the blood on Ron's nose first.

"What happened? Has the Hogwarts Express arrived already?" She grabbed a few potions as they each sat down. She gave Ron a potion for the pain and used her wand to heal the broken nose bones. After that, she used her wand to make the blood disappear. She then went over to Hermione and gave Hermione something to make her ankle feel better. After that, she went up to Harry.

"Mr. Potter, what have you done now?" She did the same thing for Harry as she did for Ron. She never waited for an answer from Harry. "Will all of you please stay put? I will be back momentarily." She went back into her office and floo called Dumbledore. He had flooed to Madam Pomfrey's office because he emerged right behind her when she left her office.

"What has happened?" Dumbledore asked Harry as he walked up to Harry, who was sitting on one of the hospital beds.

"Our compartment was separated and death eaters attacked us, sir. We were about to portkey away when one of them grabbed Hermione by her hair. They fired a few bone breaking spells at us. One hit Ron in his nose and another hit me in my wand arm. Malfoy was there too sir. He started saying stuff about my godfather and Remus. I became really mad and I accidentally set the death eater's hands on fire. I didn't mean to sir, but it did give us enough time to get away. We used my portkey and it took us to the Shrieking Shack. After that we walked here and received medical attention." Harry concluded.

"I know that you didn't mean to set their hands on fire. I will be calling Sirius and Remus here tomorrow. We will have a discussion about your abilities and how you can control them. The students are just arriving so why don't you four follow me and I will lead you to the other first years." Dumbledore led the four first years to the stairs where Professor McGonagall was standing. They stood in the back with the other first years and listened as she explained how they were about to be sorted. A short while later, the first years were led into the great hall. They stood around as the sorting hat spoke. After it finished its little song, Professor McGonagall began calling students up. Hermione was the first of the four to be called. She was sorted in Gryffindor. Neville was the next one in their group to be called and he too was in Gryffindor.

"Harry Potter." Professor McGonagall called out. The hall became quiet with the sound of whispers around everywhere. Harry walked up and placed the hat on his head. The hat considered putting him in Slytherin, but Harry refused to be in that house. After a moment, if called out Gryffindor. The entire Gryffindor table applauded and cheered loudly as Harry sat down next to Neville and Hermione. A short while later, Ron was sorted into the Gryffindor house.

Dumbledore made a few start of term notices but Harry wasn't thinking about what he was saying. He was mostly thinking about Sirius and Remus. Ron tapped him on the shoulder and he realized that everyone was leaving. They went to their common room and Harry returned all their trunks to normal size before going to bed. He was always tried after he did anything with fire. After he changed into pajamas, he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Posted: February 5th, 2005

* * *

A/N: Yay! Another chapter done! It has taken me a while, but I have finally finished this chapter. I've been a bit bust lately so sorry for the slight delay. I plan to write the next chapter about Harry's 'fire talent'. That will be a little hard to organize all my thoughts so it could be a bit before the next update. I have about 2 pages written on paper for that chapter, so it's at least started. 

I've asked a few friends about their opinions on Harry's nickname. The results showed that Matchstick was the most popular. The only people who will be calling him Matchstick will be either Sirius or Remus. I will probably mention that in the next chapter. Anyways I will be working on the next chapter and I will try to get it finished as soon as possible.

Leave me some reviews pretty please with cherries on top! I'd really appreciate it and thanks everyone who reviewed and told me their nickname opinions. It all helped a lot. Thanks again! –AJ : )


	17. Fire Elemental

Title: Harry Potter and the Return of Voldemort

Disclaimer: As unfortunate as I am, I do not own the Harry Potter series. Please don't sue me!

Summery: Remus proved Sirius innocent and Harry now lives with them after he escaped from the abusive Dursleys. Harry discovers he has a special fire talent, known as an Elemental, and trouble seems to follow Harry everywhere he goes. Please R&R!

Chapter 17: Fire Elemental

He woke up early the next morning and took a shower before heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Only a few people were sitting in the Great Hall, since it was still pretty early. Harry sat down at the table just as two people walked in. Dumbledore had asked Sirius and Remus to come to the school today that way they could discuss things together. They walked up to Harry who stood up again and gave each of them a quick hug before sitting down to eat his breakfast.

"Had to make sure we arrived early enough to eat some breakfast." Sirius said as he helped himself to the food.

"That was the only thing that can motivate you to get out of bed, especially early in the morning." Remus said as he grabbed some toast.

"Well it worked didn't it?" Sirius continued to eat the food at the table.

"Are you both here to talk to Dumbledore about what happened yesterday?" Harry asked.

"Yes. He also wants to talk to all three of us about something important, but he wouldn't go into any details about what he wants to talk about." Remus said.

"Oh, okay." Harry said as he saw Ron, Hermione, and Neville walk in. They came over and sat across from Harry and his guardians.

"Good morning everyone. How long ago did you arrive here?" Hermione asked.

"We just got here a few minutes ago. We have to speak to Dumbledore this morning after Harry finishes his breakfast." Remus informed her.

"I'm just about finished." Harry said as he ate the last of his breakfast.

"I'm not!" Sirius exclaimed as he began shoving a lot of food in his mouth. They all started laughing and Sirius, with a mouthful of food, mumbled "what?"

"Come one Sirius, we need to speak to the headmaster soon so Harry can make it to his classes on time." Remus said as he stood up. Harry also stood up and Sirius put the last of his food in his mouth before standing up also.

"Bye" Hermione, Ron and Neville said.

"Bye." Harry and Remus called back. Sirius said something that sounded like bye, but it was too hard to understand him with a mouthful of food. The three walked up to the headmaster's office.

"Do you know the password?" Sirius said after the food from his mouth was swallowed.

"I guess we will have to guess. Licorice Wand?" Remus guessed.

"Chocolate Frog?"

"Fizzing Whizbees?"

"Acid Pop?"

"Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans?" The gargoyle remained still.

"Lemon Drops?" Harry guessed. The gargoyle sprang to life and a staircase appeared.

"That didn't take too many guesses." Sirius said as he led the way to the headmaster's office. Sirius knocked and they heard "Enter". They entered and saw Dumbledore sitting behind his desk.

"Hello. Please take a seat." Dumbledore said, pointing to the three chairs. They sat down and waited for Dumbledore to begin explaining.

"As you know, that portkey necklace around Harry's neck saved him and three other students last night. Luckily, they were not seriously hurt after their encounter with the death eaters. What I decided to discuss today is Harry's fire ability. I have researched through many books and haven't been able to find anything until recently. I came across an old book, one that isn't found very often. I believe Harry is a Fire Elemental." Dumbledore explained and Remus' mouth opened slightly in surprise. Sirius and Harry sat there, not knowing whether it was a good or bad thing.

"Why didn't I think of that before? I had heard rumors about there being Elementals a long time ago. Wasn't one of the last elementals Merlin himself?" Remus asked after he recovered from his momentary shock.

"If I recall correctly, there were a few other people who have been elementals, but the most famous elemental was Merlin." Dumbledore explained.

"Sir, can I see that book?" Remus asked eagerly. Dumbledore nodded and pulled out an old tattered book and handed it to Remus. Remus began flipping through the pages slowly and came across the page that was bookmarked. It was the page that explained about elementals. He read through a few small parts and then put the book back on Dumbledore's desk.

"So is it a good thing or a bad thing?" Sirius asked bluntly. Harry looked up at Dumbledore, curious to the answer as well.

"It's a good thing as long as Harry can learn to control it. If he doesn't learn to control it then it could cause problems." Dumbledore explained. Harry looked relieved that it was a good thing, but slightly worried about the possible consequences if he didn't learn to control it.

"Should anyone know about this?" Remus asked.

"I think for now, we should keep this a secret. It could be useful in times of need, such as yesterday, to help Harry when he needs the help." Dumbledore explained. "Harry, do you know how you caused the death eaters hands to burn?"

"I didn't mean to burn them. I just saw my friends hurt and I didn't want them to be hurt anymore. At first it was only the man that was holding Hermione, but then all of their hands began burning." Harry said.

"Were you tired after this?" Dumbledore questioned.

"This time, I wasn't tired. I remember being very tired when I first found out I could do this. Since I have done it a few times, it hasn't been as tiring." Harry explained.

"You've been practicing once and a while?" Sirius said.

"It wasn't very often, just when I was bored over summer. I always stopped when I felt that I was becoming tired."

"I am glad that you are practicing, but I will have to ask that you refrain from doing so unless an adult is with you. If anything gets out of hand, an adult will be there for you." Harry nodded his head in agreement to the idea. "I think we should have some kind of lessons set up for you. Perhaps Remus and Sirius would be willing to work with you?"

"We would love to, Sir. Neither of us has a lot of training in this area, but if I research as much as possible on elementals, then we will have an idea on how to train Harry to control the element." Remus sounded like he was exciting to be researching and working with Harry.

"Very well. I will let you borrow this book and next Saturday, you could both come back to Hogwarts to meet with Harry. Bring some fire-resistant gloved that way you can protect your hands, just in case. You can meet Harry in the room you all slept in over that one summer." Dumbledore concluded.

"That sounds like a good idea Sir. We better get Harry back so he can make it to his classes on time. I will make sure to keep this book in good condition." Remus stood up from his chair and picked up the book.

"I will probably see you two next Saturday then. Don't be late for class Harry." Dumbledore said.

"I will try not to Sir. Bye." Harry said as they exited the headmaster's office. They all exited the room and walked down into hallways of Hogwarts.

"Harry, we are sorry for not being there yesterday. We knew you were scared, but we thought that you were scared about being sorted or being with many people you might no know. It was really hard to tell anything was wrong because you were scared one minute and angry the next. After you got hurt, we knew something was wrong. We contacted Dumbledore and he tried to find out what was wrong. A short while after we contacted him, you four arrived at Hogwarts. He contacted us to say that you were okay and that he was going to talk with us today." Remus explained, feeling bad that they misinterpreted Harry's feelings through their link.

"It's okay. Even though you knew, you both had no way of finding out where we were." Harry said reassuringly.

"Your classes are going to start in about 15 minutes. You had better hurry up and get your stuff for classes." Remus said.

"Okay. I will see you next Saturday." Harry gave each of them a quick hug before running off to the Gryffindor common room. He went to his trunk and pulled out the school books that he would need and then went down in the common room. Hermione was standing there, holding his schedule out for him.

"McGonagall passed these out while you were gone. We have Defense Against the Dark Arts first. Ron and Neville already went to find the classroom. We had better hurry unless we want to be late." Harry and Hermione left through the portrait hole and walked towards the classroom. Harry knew where most of the classrooms were since he stayed here for a while and took the 'official tour' led by Remus. They arrived and entered the class just before the bell rang. Ron and Neville saved them a seat and they sat down. The teacher wasn't in the classroom yet and Harry didn't even know who it was. Last night, he wasn't paying attention to the teachers who were sitting at the head table. After a few minutes, their professor walked in.

"This is Defense Against the Dark Arts. I am Professor Quirrell. I am going to call roll and then I want you to read the first chapter of your books for today. We will work on other things later." He began going through the roll calling out each student's name. When he called Harry's name, he seemed to speak it with dislike. Harry wasn't sure why this professor sounded like he disliked him, since this was the first time they met. There was something about this professor that didn't make any sense to Harry. Harry just shrugged off this feeling and began reading the first chapter of his defense book. The whole class was silent as they read or slept until the bell rang.

"For homework, I want you all to write a summary on the chapter that you just read." Professor Quirrell said as they filed out of the classroom.

"That was boring." Ron said.

"Come on. We have Herbology next and if we walk any slower, we won't make it on time." Hermione said as they walked slightly faster to make it on time. Herbology was slightly more interesting than the reading that they did in Defense class. Neville seemed to know a lot about plants. After Herbology, they had Charms. They had lunch after charms. They walked to the Great Hall to eat lunch. Shortly after lunch began, Dumbledore stood up. He cleared his throat before announcing something. The whole hall went quiet.

"As of today, I would like to inform you all that the third-floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death. So stay away from there. Lunch is almost up so you all better head to your classes now." Dumbledore said as he sat back down in his chair. Whispers went all around about this new announcement.

"I wonder what is supposed to be there." Ron said.

"Don't go anywhere near that unless you want to die a painful death like Dumbledore said." Hermione said. "Now let's get to Transfiguration before we are late." They walked out of the great hall and went to their next class.

They were lucky to not receive a lot of homework on their first day of school. Hermione made sure that they all finished their homework the night before, even though it took a while for her to convince Ron to do his homework. After they finished their homework, they went to bed. Harry climbed into his bed and fell asleep instantly. The next day, was being dreaded by all the first year Gryffindors. They had potions the following morning with the Slytherins. The following day came way too soon.

* * *

Posted: February 20th, 2005

* * *

A/N: I am sure people are wondering about Quirrell. He is still teaching here and he doesn't stutter. My reasoning is thathe doesn't stutter is because Voldie isn't on the back on his head. In the book they mentioned something about Quirrell being scared after coming back from Albania or something. That was when Voldie had attached himself to Quirrell's head. Since Voldie isn't on his head, he doesn't stutter. Does any of that make sense? Just so you know Quirrell is still a bad guy. 

Sorry for the delay in writing this chapter. I've been bust with school. I plan to follow the basic outline of SS, but I will add a few of my own twists in it. The next chapter will talk about Harry's most favorite class: POTIONS! Okay… that's definitely not his favorite class. Next chapter should be up soon. I will try to work on it. I do have a history test that I **should** be studying for right now… If I pass my test with a B, I will make sure to get a chapter out in less than a week. Getting a B isn't impossible since my last test was a C+. I will try hard to get a new chapter out soon. Sorry for the delay.

I don't really think I like this chapter but I hope you do. Please leave a review! They are really appreciated! ---AJ : )


	18. Potions and Quidditch

Title: Harry Potter and the Return of Voldemort

Disclaimer: As unfortunate as I am, I do not own the Harry Potter series. Please don't sue me!

Summery: Remus proved Sirius innocent and Harry now lives with them after he escaped from the abusive Dursleys. Harry discovers he has a special fire talent, known as an Elemental, and trouble seems to follow Harry everywhere he goes. Please R&R!

Chapter 18: Potions and Quidditch

The following morning, Harry, Hermione and Ron went down to breakfast together. They met Neville there, since he had already left before they woke up. They sat down and began eating. They were all dreading their potions class that they had together right after breakfast with the other Slytherin first years. They were prepared for a horrible class because they had heard all about Snape and how he treats Gryffindors. Sirius and Remus had told Harry stories of how the Marauders had treated Snape while they were in school together. Harry had heard plenty of these stories and before school had even started, he had read through his potions book to make sure he knew something about potions before he stepped into Snape's classroom. Hermione had done the same thing while Ron chose not to read through any of his books. Neville skimmed through his book but didn't read anything into too much detail.

"Ron you better hurry up and finish your breakfast because we have to leave soon or we will be late. You don't want to be late do you?" Hermione asked Ron, who was still eating even after he had already eaten a lot.

"Alright, I am done. Lets get this class done and over with." Ron said as he stood up to leave. They gathered their belongings before heading out of the great hall and into the dungeons. They chose seats in the back of the classroom together and pulled out their potions supplies along with some parchment and a quill. Other students began entering the classroom and set out their potions supplies as well. The final bell rang and the class had begun. Snape walked in from his office. He began taking roll and paused when he called Harry's name.

"Ah, yes. Harry Potter, our new ---_celebrity_." Malfoy, of course, snickered at this comment. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making. So therefore, there will be no foolish wand waving in this class. I can teach you to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper to death--- if you aren't a bunch of dunderheads that I usually have to teach." Snape lectured. Silence followed his little speech.

"Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Harry was glad that he read through his potions book over summer.

"That would be the Draught of Living Death, Sir." Harry replied.

"That is regrettably correct. One point to Gryffindor." Snape said, slightly frustrated that Harry had answered correctly.

"Weasley! Where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" Snape asked his next 'victim'.

"Err... the Apothecary?" A few people let out a quiet laugh but immediately refrained from laughing anymore.

"Incorrect! Didn't want to read through your books before coming? Five points from Gryffindor." Snape looked happier to have been able to remove points rather than give them. "A bezoar is found in the stomach of a goat. Longbottom! What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

"I don't know, sir." Neville answered timidly. Hermione had her hand raised, but Snape ignored her.

"Five points from Gryffindor. For your information, they are the same plant, which goes by the name of Aconite. Well? Why aren't you writing this down?" Snape demanded. Everyone quickly began writing down the answers to the questions he had just asked. Snape paired them up to work on a boil curing potion. Neville and Ron were paired together while Hermione and Harry were paired together. Hermione and Harry worked well together, while Neville and Ron's potion was a disaster. Their cauldron had melted and their potion spilled onto the floor and all over Neville. Ron stood on his stool while the potion spilled onto the floor and managed only to get a little of his shoe burnt.

"Idiot boy! You probably didn't remove the cauldron from the fire before adding the porcupine quills?" Snape used his wand and cleared the spilt potion from the floor. "Potter! Why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? You just lost Gryffindor another point. Get back to work everyone! And Weasley, take him to the hospital wing!" Snape yelled to Ron. Ron grabbed Neville's things along with his own before leading Neville, who was covered in red boils, to the hospital wing. The rest of that class went by quickly as they listened to Snape talking about how perfect Malfoy's potion was coming out. He didn't even comment on Hermione and Harry's potion, which turned out better than Malfoy's finished product. Finally, the bell rang and they were dismissed from their first potions class of that year and all the years to follow.

After lunch, they had their first flying lesson, which conveniently was another class with Slytherins. Neville wasn't going to be attending their first flying lesson since he was still in the hospital wing from his potions accident. They walked out to the Quidditch field, where they met Madam Hooch.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson. Let's begin. Everyone step up next to a broom and say UP."

Harry walked up to the school broom. "Up!" His broom immediately went into his outstretched hand. Hermione's broom moved slightly, but not very much. Ron's broom went up and missed his hand, therefore, hitting him in the head. Harry laughed when that happened. "Shut up Harry." Ron said. Ron wasn't the only one who was laughing. Near the bushes, two people were currently laughing at their own brother. Fred and George didn't have a class after lunch, so they decided to help Oliver Wood, captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, find a new seeker. Oliver was desperate to find a seeker, since their old seeker graduated last year. So while Oliver attended his class, the Weasley twins were scouting the first year Gryffindors to see if any of them had any talent.

Eventually, Madam Hooch let the first years fly around on their own after everyone had the basic idea of how to fly their broom. Hermione didn't like the whole flying thing, so she stayed near the ground at all times. Harry and Ron were not scared of falling and had flown before, so they were flying higher than others. Fred and George had borrowed the school's snitch to see if any of the first years would go after it. They left the snitch go after setting it to training mode, which causes it to stay in the Quidditch field at all times.

About five minutes later, Harry saw the small glint of gold. "Hey Ron."

"Yeah?"

"Did Madam Hooch let a snitch out on the field?" Harry asked as he searched for that glint of gold again.

"I don't think so. Why?" Ron asked.

"I am almost certain I saw one out here. Look! There it is!" Harry said as he took off after the snitch. He came close to the snitch and the snitch took a sudden dive. Harry followed the snitch as it got closer and closer to the ground. Malfoy had seen Harry take off after the snitch and followed. Malfoy was almost next to Harry as they were diving towards the snitch. They were both getting closer and closer to the ground. Malfoy was not going to give up and pull out of the dive and Harry didn't want to lose the snitch. They were almost to the ground when Harry's hand closed around the snitch and he pulled out of the dive just in time to avoid hitting the ground. Malfoy, on the other hand, wasn't lucky. He almost caught the snitch but ended up not catching it and he tried to pull out of the dive but he didn't manage that in time. He fell into the ground with a loud thud. The Gryffindors laughed while the Slytherins scowled at them for laughing. Crabb and Goyle flew over to Malfoy to help him up. Malfoy was in a bad mood now since Harry got the snitch and managed not to crash. He grabbed his broom and walked off the field. Madam Hooch flew over to Harry, who was still holding the snitch.

"That was an excellent dive Mr. Potter! Where did that snitch come from?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. I saw it and just went after it." Harry answered honestly.

"Okay, well that was some excellent flying. Class dismissed!" She added to everyone as the bell rang. Harry didn't have a class after the flying lesson so he took his time going back. As he was putting the schools broom away, the Weasley twins walked up from behind him.

"That was an excellent"

"dive. I think you have just"

"earned a spot on the"

"Gryffindor Quidditch team! We"

"Are the beaters and"

"Captain Wood asked"

"Us to look for potential seekers"

"and you are just"

"What we are looking for!" The finished together.

"Really? You're not joking?" Harry asked.

"How could you think"

"that we would ever"

"joke around?" They continued to finish all their sentences at the same time.

"Maybe because everything you seem to do is a joke." Harry replied to the twins with mischievous smirks on their faces.

"Well, it isn't official yet,"

"but you are on the team"

"Congratulations!" They added together.

"Thanks! I can't wait to tell Sirius and Remus!" Harry took off to find Ron and Hermione, who had gone ahead to the common room. He got to the common room as quickly as possible. He went straight up to his dormitory and pulled out a quill and some parchment. He quickly wrote a note explaining what had happened during their first flying lesson and how he had made the team. He finished writing it and went back to the common room, on his way to the Owlery. Fred and George were talking to an older boy as Harry entered.

"Harry! Come over here a sec." George called out. Harry walked over as George introduced Harry to the person he was talking to. "This is Oliver Wood. Oliver, this is Harry Potter, the natural seeker we were telling you about. He really is a natural at the game. We both think he would be great for the team"

"If you both are sure he's good enough, then I will trust your judgment. Welcome to the team Harry. Quidditch practice will be this weekend. Can you get a broom by then?" Oliver asked.

"I've already got one, but it is at home. I have a letter here that I am going to send to my guardians. I already asked them in this letter to bring it when they come by on Saturday." Harry said.

"Great! See you then!" Oliver said as Harry walked out the portrait hole, heading toward the Owlery. Harry arrived at the Owlery and went over to Hedwig. He tied the letter to her leg and gave her an owl treat before she flew out the window. Harry walked out the Owlery and headed back to the common room. As he was turning the first corner out of the Owlery, a foot from the shadows stuck out and tripped him. He fell on the ground and his glasses broke.

"Better watch where you are going." A familiar voice said. Since Harry could no longer see, he couldn't see who was hidden in the shadows. It took him a second before he realized who the voice belonged to. It was Malfoy.

"Get lost Malfoy." Harry replied as he picked his glasses up. Malfoy stepped out of the shadows and held out his wand. He looked like he was about to hex Harry, when Harry heard Ron's voice.

"Harry, are you up there?" Ron said as he began to turn the corner where Harry was holding his glasses. As soon as Malfoy had heard Ron, he left. Malfoy probably wanted to hex the heck out of Harry and have no one around to help Harry afterwards.

"What happened to your glasses Harry?" Ron asked as he walked over to Harry, who was still holding his glasses.

"Just broke my glasses, that's all." Harry said. Hermione came around the corner just after Ron did.

"There you two are! I've been looking all over for you. We have homework to do. Wait, what happened to your glasses Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I just broke them. _Oculus Repairo." _Harry pointed his wand at his glasses and fixed them. "All better now." He said as he put them back on.

"So is it true? That you made the Quidditch team?" Ron asked eagerly.

"Yeah. Fred and George were the ones who let the snitch out to see if any Gryffindors could catch it. They saw that dive and told Oliver Wood, the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and they told me I was on the team. I just got done sending Sirius and Remus a letter about bringing my broom when they come this weekend." Harry explained.

"Wow! First years never make the team! You must be the youngest seeker in a really long time!" Ron exclaimed.

"Come one you guys. Let's start our homework now before we have to stay up all night finishing it." Hermione said as she practically drug both boys back their common room to do homework.

* * *

Posted: February 23rd , 2005

* * *

A/N: Not sure that was the best place to stop, but it will have to work. I didn't get a B on my history test (I got a C+.) It was only one point away from being a B so I decided to write another chapter anyways. The sad thing about this test was, the highest grade in the class was my C+. I'm thinking that all tests officially suck! 

So yeah, here you go! Another chapter! I realize that it does follow SS slightly, but I added a few of my own twists. I just borrowed a few sentences from the book. It's getting late and I don't have time to fix mistakes so could you let me know if you find any? I hate having mistakes in my story so I'd appreciate if anyone could point out any mistakes for me. Thanks, I hope you like the chapter!

Darkcelestia20: Thanks for the good luck and the review! How did your test go?

Also thanks to Nicky12330, Lovly elley, and Jarno for reviewing my last chapter! Reviews are very much appreciated!

PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! --AJ : )


	19. Lessons with Sirius and Remus

Title: Harry Potter and the Return of Voldemort

Disclaimer: As unfortunate as I am, I do not own the Harry Potter series. Please don't sue me!

Summery: Remus proved Sirius innocent and Harry now lives with them after he escaped from the abusive Dursleys. Harry discovers he has a special fire talent, known as an Elemental, and trouble seems to follow Harry everywhere he goes. Please R&R!

Chapter 19: Lessons with Sirius and Remus

When Sirius and Remus arrived on Saturday to do their lesson with Harry, they brought his broom. They were both so happy that he had been able to get on the Quidditch team, even though he was only a first year.

"I wish I would have been there to see that dive! It sounded like it was a great one!" Sirius said.

"Don't worry. I should have many more dives for you to see in the actual game." Harry said.

"I can't believe that Malfoy kid couldn't stay on his broom. I would have thought his death eater of a father would have taught him something, but apparently staying on his broom wasn't one of them." Sirius remarked.

"It was pretty funny when he fell. I was close to not pulling out of the dive in time because those school brooms are not very good. Now that I have my broom, I won't even have to worry about not pulling up in time. I know my Nimbus 2000 can handle that kind of a dive much better than those school brooms." Harry said as he looked over his Nimbus 2000 while sitting on a couch next to Sirius in the Marauder's Hideaway.

"Okay. Are you both done with your Quidditch talk? We need to work on the lesson that we came here for." Remus said as he stared intently at the two sitting in the couch.

"Sure whatever you say Moony. Here are your gloves." Sirius handed Remus a pair of fire resistant gloves and then put on his own pair of gloves.

"Okay. Just to start easy, hold the fire in your hand." Remus instructed Harry, who did as he was told and soon held a small fire in his hand. "Remember to tell us if you are feeling even slightly tired that way we know when to stop."

"I know, I will. I promise." Harry said.

"Okay. Now let's try something a little harder. Do you see this stick right here?" Remus held up a stick that he had brought along for the lesson. "I want you to see if you can make it light on fire, without touching it. Sort of similar to what you did during the attack on the train. I know at the time you were not trying to burn their hands but for right now, I want you to try to burn this." Remus instructed.

"What happens if I burn your hand?" Harry asked, not wanting to hurt Remus.

"Sirius will be here to put it out and I have these gloves that should keep the stick from burning when it's on fire. Just give it a try." Remus said.

"Ok." Harry said as he concentrated on the making the stick burn. Nothing was happening. "Did that book you borrowed from Dumbledore explain how I can do this?"

"The only thing it said that might help is to sort of visualize the stick on fire. It also said that until you get the hang of it, that you will have to concentrate a lot." Remus explained.

"It might not work on the first time but don't give up yet." Sirius added.

"All right, I will try it again." He tried to visualize this stick burning but nothing was happening yet. He took a deep breath and stared intently at the stick and visualized it burning while concentrated hard. The stick suddenly caught on fire. "It worked!" Harry said. When his concentration broke, the fire grew and the whole stick was on fire.

"Put it out Padfoot! Quickly! Before it burns me!" Remus said.

"Oh! Right!" Sirius said as he used his wand to extinguish the fire.

"I think you should be holding the stick that way I can put it out quicker than you did. What were you waiting for? Me to catch fire?" Remus asked.

"No! I was just congratulating our little personal matchstick here on accomplishing the task." Sirius said in defense.

"Please don't be upset at Padfoot Moony. I didn't mean to let it get that big. It just sort of happened when I lost the concentration I had on it. I'm sorry." Harry said sincerely.

"I know you didn't mean to do it. I'm not upset at Padfoot; I was just teasing him on his slowness. I think on the next try, he will be holding the stick." Remus explained.

"Fine. Just give me the stick." Sirius said as he took the stick that Remus had given him. They had a large pile of sticks that they brought to test with. Sirius made sure that his gloves were on all the way and held the stick, waiting for Remus' next instructions for Harry.

"This time Harry, I want you to see if you can burn only a part of the stick. Like concentrate on the tip of the stick burning, rather than the whole thing itself." Remus explained.

"Okay." Harry replied as he stared at this stick and concentrated on the tip burning. At first nothing happened but this time, the stick didn't catch on fire. The tip of it wasn't fully on fire but the wood was being burnt slightly. Harry concentrated on a small flame burning the stick and after a few moments, a small flame did appear on the stick. This time, instead of losing his concentration, he held still and continued to concentrate on it burning away the tip only.

"There you go! Don't break your concentration. Now see if you can make the flame go away." Remus suggested. Without replying, Harry concentrated on the flame disappearing. He was beginning to feel tired after all this concentrating and so far it was harder than when he just held onto the fire in his hand. After a few moments, the flame did go away and Harry was feeling really tired after that. He slid onto the couch and closed his eyes.

"That was a great job. I am going to put you in your bed so you can take a nap after all that work. We will be here when you wake up." Sirius whispered in Harry's ear as he picked Harry up and took him to his bed in the Marauder's Hideaway. He removed Harry's shoes and laid a blanket on top, then left the room to talk with Remus.

"How do you think that went?" Sirius asked.

"I think it went pretty good for the first lesson. Dumbledore says that we should try to build up his level of concentration that way he can hold onto it longer." Remus said.

"How long will it take to do that?" Sirius asked as he took a sip of his butterbeer, courtesy of the house elves.

"It will take a while before he will be able to hold it for a long amount of time but it shouldn't take that long. Each lesson, we will just have to get him to hold a little longer than he did at the last lesson." Remus explained as he took a sip of his butterbeer.

"That makes sense." Sirius said, and then he stood up to see who was entering the Marauder's Hideaway. "Hey! How have you two been?" Sirius asked as he saw it was only the Weasley twins.

"We are sorry to"

"Interrupt. We didn't know"

"That you would be here right"

"Now. We can come back"

"Later if you want"

"You aren't interrupting anything. We were just having our lessons with Harry and he is taking a nap right now, so let's keep our voices down. So what have you been up to lately? Any good pranks?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing good lately. We were"

"Just coming here to plan"

"Something on the Slytherins. Care"

"To help us come up with"

"A good prank or two?"

"What do you think Moony? Does that sound like fun?" Sirius asked.

"Well," Remus thought momentarily and then decided to have some fun. "I guess we could work on some good prank."

"Alright! Now about those Slytherins…." Sirius said as they plotted a prank against the Slytherins.

* * *

Posted: March 15th, 2005

* * *

A/N: I am sorry this took soooo long and it is short too. I have been so bust lately with homework and projects. I also had a birthday recently and have been out of town for a few days so I just haven't had a whole lot of time to work on this. I might include the prank that they are planning in the next chapter but I don't really have any good ideas. So if you have a suggestion for a prank, let me know and I might use it in the next chapter. I will try to get a new chapter out soon but I know that I have another project that I have to work on so it could be a bit longer until I get another chapter out. I will try really hard to get another one out soon. 

Thanks for the reviews: kfc badman, linschickrule101, darkcelestial20, lovly elley, and Chamomile Lady. I really appreciate the reviews and it makes me want to write more.

Also, I sent a few people a site recommendation and I thought I'd post it here. This is a really interesting HP site and if you can join it if you'd like. It's a site where you leave posts and talk with other people. For each post you get galleons, which you can spend in Diagon Alley. If you decided to join, can you please let me know? My name is the same as my fan fiction name. Thanks for all your reviews and I hope to get some more reviews!

The link is availiable under my profile section.


	20. Trolls, Teachers, And Trouble

Title: Harry Potter and the Return of Voldemort

Disclaimer: As unfortunate as I am, I do not own the Harry Potter series. Please don't sue me!

Summery: Remus proved Sirius innocent and Harry now lives with them after he escaped from the abusive Dursleys. Harry discovers he has a special fire talent, known as an Elemental, and trouble seems to follow Harry everywhere he goes. Please R&R!

**A/N: PLEASE READ! I am really busy and I have decided to wrap this story up. It will have a bit of time skips and some things will be happening pretty quickly. I am sorry to say that I don't have a whole lot of time to spend on my story, so I decided to finish it off. This chapter also jumps around a bit. Sorry if it is confusing. Without further ado…**

Chapter 20: Trolls, Teachers, and Trouble

The start of school was going as well as could be expected. Snape was still the unfair git who favored his own house more than others. Harry had Quidditch practice every other day as Oliver Wood demanded of his team, in order to perfect them. Halloween was approaching quickly and the first Quidditch game was coming up too in November. Harry's lessons with Remus and Sirius were rather entertaining when one of their sleeves would catch on fire accidentally. They always managed to have some sort of fun with these lessons, including getting Harry to roast their marshmallows. Halloween this year happened to be on a Friday. Harry and his friends had heard all about the awesome feasts that were provided on Halloween night. When they arrived that night, they were not disappointed. The tables were full of good foods and sweets, of course. Harry sat across from Ron and Hermione at their table and began digging in.

"Hey Harry. Look who just walked in the great hall." Hermione said as she pointed to the doors, where two men walked in. They walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat on both sides of Harry.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" Harry asked his guardians.

"Well since tomorrow is the full moon, we won't be having our lessons. Instead, we will have them tonight after the feast, which Dumbledore invited us to attend." Remus explained as Sirius piled food on his plate.

"Okay then," Harry replied as he ate some of his food. They continued to eat and chat amongst themselves as dinner passed. Harry looked around the great hall and noticed that Snape was sitting in his chair, obviously very unhappy that Sirius and Remus were here.

"It looks like Snape isn't happy to see you, as usual. I wonder why Professor Quirrell isn't at the feast." Harry commented out loud.

"Maybe he just doesn't like Halloween." Ron said as he stashed some of the wrapped candy in his pockets for later.

"We are going to talk to Snape for a minute and then we will meet you in our room Harry." Remus said as he and Sirius stood up.

"Okay. I will walk with these two back to common room first and then I will meet you in the room." Harry said as he stood up also. Ron and Hermione had finished their food and were leaving the feast. They were one of the first people to leave the feast. Sirius and Remus walked up to Snape who was sitting at the table, glaring at Sirius.

Before Sirius or Snape could say any rude comments to each other, Remus spoke first. "Severus, I was wondering if you had the potion ready."

"Yes Lupin. It is in my office. I was about to leave this feast anyways." Snape said as he stood up and walked towards the exit. Just as he was nearing the exit, Quirrell came running in.

"Troll! Troll in the dungeons!" And with that said he fainted. The great hall erupted in panic immediately after that was said.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore shouted. The hall grew quiet. "Everyone is to remain in their seats. I am leaving the head boy and girl in charge for now. Teachers come with me." Dumbledore and the other teachers stood up and exited the great hall. The doors of the great hall were sealed after they left. Sirius and Remus were following them. After the doors sealed, a prefect walked over to Quirrell and lightly shook him in order to wake him up. He sat up quickly and looked around. Before waiting for anyone to see anything, he left through the teacher's side entrance to the hall, which was not closed and disappeared for the rest of the night. The teachers, along with the two marauders, walked at a fast pace towards the dungeons. As they were nearing, Sirius and Remus both gasped as they felt Harry's fear through their link.

"That troll isn't in the dungeons." Sirius shouted as he and Remus raced back the way they came. Dumbledore knew of their special bond with Harry, so he and the other teachers followed.

**Meanwhile….**

The three first years walked out of the great hall and headed towards their dormitory. They walked for a little bit and were nearing the stairs when they heard a crash to the side of them. Coming around the corner was a huge troll. The troll came towards them with its club and swung it at them. They moved out of the way as the club smashed into the wall next to them. Part of the wall that was hit crashed near them and scratched them up a little. They had already pulled out their wands, trying to think of something to use. Luckily for them, they had learned the levitation charm earlier that day.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!" _They shouted together. The club that was in the troll's hand rose into the air and then they let if fall directly on top of the troll's head. It hit the troll and the troll fell to the ground with a loud thump. Just as it fell, Sirius came running towards them with Remus and the other teachers right behind him.

"Wh-what happened?" Sirius asked as he checked them over while out of breath.

"We were going to the common room when this troll came from around that corner and started to swing its club at us." Ron started to explain.

"It missed us with its first swing and ended up hitting the wall, where debris showered over us." Hermione added.

"After that, we all cast the levitation charm that we just learned in order to get the club away from the troll. We let the club hit the troll on the head and here we are now." Harry finished.

"I am awarding Gryffindor 50 points for this accomplishment. Now why don't you head back to you common room while the teachers and I clean this up." Dumbledore said. Sirius and Remus led the kids to the Gryffindor common room and then sat down in one of the many comfortable chairs.

"Well that was certainly scary." Hermione said. "I think I have had enough for one night. See you both tomorrow. Good bye Remus and Sirius." Hermione said as she went to her bed.

"I think I will take her advice and do the same. Good night Harry, Sirius and Remus." Ron said as he headed up to his bed.

"It isn't too late. It should be about 15 minutes before the other students come back up. Would you like to do a little practicing in here?" Remus asked, tiredly, since the full moon was tomorrow.

"That would be fine. What would you like me to do?" Harry asked.

Remus conjured a glass of water. "How about trying to heat this water up without breaking the glass?" Harry nodded his head and concentrated on heating the water. As he was concentrating, a crack appeared in the glass as the water began to boil. The crack spread quickly and the glass shattered.

"That's okay. Just try it again." Remus said as he conjured another glass of water. Harry tried it and ended up shattering this glass too. The next glass only cracked, but Harry managed not to shatter it as the water heated up. On Harry's sixth attempt, he managed to heat the water without cracking the glass at all.

"Yes! It worked!" Harry exclaimed.

"Great job!" Sirius and Remus said together.

"I think that is all I am up for tonight. It's been a long day with classes, Quidditch practice and that whole troll thing. I'm feeling pretty tired." Harry explained.

"That's all we have to do for tonight. The students are returning now anyways. We will see you next time." Remus said as he stood up. Harry gave each of them a hug.

"Good night." Sirius said as Harry retreated up to his dormitory.

The whole school heard about the troll incident the next morning, but the chatter died down quickly. The other Gryffindors were especially happy that they received 50 points for their house. Those points put them in the lead with Slytherins in second place.

Later on in November, the three were visiting Hagrid, when they discovered that he had a baby dragon in his hut. They managed to get the baby dragon to Ron's brother Charlie before it hatched. Luckily for them, they had possession of the Marauder's Map or else they would have been caught when Malfoy told on them. They managed not to get caught and Malfoy lost 50 points for Slytherin for being out of bed after curfew and another 25 points for lying to a teacher about seeing Harry and his friends with a dragon. Slytherin ended up being in last place, thanks to Malfoy. His housemates were not too happy with him after that incident.

The first Quidditch game of the year came and went. It was Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw. Sirius and Remus were there to cheer Harry on as he played. Harry caught the snitch fairly early on in the game and won the game for the Gryffindors. They celebrated that night in the common room with some butterbeer, thanks to Sirius.

Time passed quickly in school for the kids. It was now Friday December 17th, which was the day before they were leaving on winter break. Sirius and Remus were meeting in Dumbledore's office at 7:00 that evening to show the headmaster how far Harry has progressed in his elemental training.

Harry was sitting in his last class for that day, which was Defense Against the Dark Arts. They were instructed once again to just read in class. They hardly ever did anything in that class other than reading. Only two days out of the week were spent using their wands, while the other days were spent reading in class. Today was another reading day and Harry had almost finished. Ron passed him a note asking him about his plans over winter break. Harry wrote down how Sirius had told him that Ron and his brothers would be spending Christmas with them since Ron's parents were supposed to be in Romania, visiting Charlie. Harry was passing the note back, when Professor Quirrell saw it.

"Mr. Potter! Have you finished reading?" Quirrell demanded to know.

"Almost Sir." Harry responded.

"That would be a no then. Detention in here tonight at six for passing notes. Now get back to work!" Quirrell snapped. As soon as the bell rang, the students rushed out to get ready for winter break. Harry trudged back to the common room and began to pack up some of his belongings.

"That will be so cool to stay with you for Christmas. Although, Percy will probably ruin all of our fun just being there." Ron commented as he shoved his stuff in his trunk unorganized.

"Maybe he will relax a little bit, since it's the holidays." Harry added as he somewhat neatly organized his trunk.

"Yeah whatever. I am hungry. I am going to head to dinner. Are you coming?" Ron asked.

"I won't have time to eat before detention with Quirrell. Sirius will probably get me something to eat tonight when I see for lessons." Harry explained as he headed out into the common room. When they left through the portrait, Harry headed towards the defense classroom while Ron went to dinner. Just after they left, Hermione came down at the same time as the Weasley twins.

"Have you by any" Fred started.

"chance seen Harry?" George finished.

"I think he just left to serve his detention with Professor Quirrell. If you hurry, you might be able to catch him before he gets there." Hermione informed them.

They both left quickly through the fat lady's portrait and headed towards the defense classroom. They didn't see Harry along the way to the classroom and when they reached the classroom, they both stuck their heads inside the open door to see if Harry was alone or not. They saw Harry lying on the floor and he was bleeding from a small gash on the side of his face. Professor Quirrell had taken the paper from the owl on his desk and walked over to Harry. He placed the paper in the semi-conscious boy's hand and mumbled something that caused Harry to disappear completely. Professor Quirrell was unaware that these two boys saw this whole thing, including the dark mark on his arm.

Since they were not nearly as experienced with spells as Quirrell was, they decided to run for help. They ran towards the great hall, since most teachers would be there right now. Before they made it to the great hall, they saw Sirius and Remus, who were obviously coming to the feast before they had their lessons with Harry. They appeared to be searching the faces of students in the great hall for Harry. They looked worried before the twins showed up and appeared to be expecting bad news since they couldn't locate Harry's face in the great hall.

"Sirius! Remus!"

"Professor Quirrell"

"Harry gone!"

"Death Eater!"

"Wait! Speak slower. We can't understand you." Sirius said worried over the feelings he was getting from Harry.

"We were going to find Harry before he served detention tonight with Quirrell."

"We arrived and saw Quirrell taking a piece of paper from an owl and sticking it in Harry's hand."

"Harry was hurt and only semi-conscious and this paper was a portkey."

"Quirrell is in his office now and we ran to get help."

"You need to stop him before he leaves!" They concluded together. When they finished their story, Sirius took off towards the defense classroom with Remus right behind him.

**Moments before Harry disappeared…**

Harry walked towards the Defense classroom quickly. He had to walk fast or he would be late. He made it just in time. As he stepped in the classroom, something hit the side of his head and he fell to the ground. His head was spinning from the hit as he tried to sit up. He went to grab his wand, but was hit again, this time drawing some blood. He was barely conscious after the second hit as he felt himself being bound. After a moment, he felt something being shoved in his hand and then the familiar tug on his navel, which meant one thing: it was a portkey. He landed on a grassy area that looks vaguely familiar.

"We meet again Harry Potter." The evil voice of Lord Voldemort said.

**Back at Hogwarts…**

Sirius and Remus rushed towards the defense classroom. Sirius flung the door open and immediately disarmed the professor. Remus immediately bound him up and together they left towards the headmaster's office.

The Weasley twins had run into the great hall after Remus and Sirius ran off. They went up the headmaster and told him everything that just happened. The nearby teachers heard but thanks to Dumbledore, none of students were able to hear since he put up a silencing spell around the head table. Dumbledore asked Snape to go retrieve some Veritaserum and meet him in his office. He left Professor McGonagall in charge for the time being. The Weasley twins sat down at the Gryffindor table and ignored all the questions about what they said that caused the headmaster to leave abruptly.

The Headmaster arrived at his office just as Remus and Sirius came with Professor Quirrell, who was bound up and silenced. They went to his office and Snape arrived with the truth serum. He administered it to Quirrell and they waited for the glazed look to come over his face before they began questioning him. Moments later, the glazed look appeared on Quirrell's face so Dumbledore began to question him after they removed the silencing spell.

"Where is Harry Potter?"

"I don't know. The Dark Lord sent me the portkey and told me to make sure he receives it." Quirrell responded.

"You have been around Harry all this time. Why were you instructed to give him the portkey now?" Dumbledore asked.

"The Dark Lord needed to boy to get the Sorcerer's Stone for him. I delivered him the mirror and the boy. Once he gets the stone, he will kill the boy." Quirrell responded.

"When did you take the Mirror of Erised?" Dumbledore asked, angered that he didn't notice it was gone.

"I took it on Halloween, while you fools were after that troll. You never even noticed." Quirrell answered, still glazed looking.

"How long have you been a death eater?" Snape decided to ask.

"I became a death eater just before the school year began. You never found out because you never made it when we were summoned." Quirrell was asked many questions about his involvement with the death eaters and when they were finished questioning them, Dumbledore had some aurors arrest him.

"For now, the only thing we can do is wait. Severus is ready to leave if he is summoned and he will get Harry out of there is he sees him. I am going to ask that you both wait at the locations where Harry's portkeys could take him. That way incase he goes to one of those locations injured, then one of you will be there to help him. I will keep you both informed as much as possible.

Remus decided to wait at the Shrieking Shack while Sirius waited at their home. Both were pacing around, waiting to see if Harry showed up.

**Back to Harry…**

"We meet again Harry Potter." The evil voice of Lord Voldemort said.

Harry looked up to see the hideous snake-like face of Lord Voldemort looking down at him. For once, Voldemort didn't have any of his followers around him. He used his wand and floated Harry over near a mirror and then canceled the spell holding Harry up, causing him to fall. Harry looked at the mirror with confusion written all over his face.

"Do you know what this mirror does?" He didn't wait for an answer. "It shows us what we desire. I desire the Sorcerer's Stone. With that stone I will be immortal. That stone is in this mirror and I am unable to get it, but that's what you are here for. You are going to get that stone for me." Harry was trying to burn the ropes off using his elemental training, but his head was hurting too much to concentrate properly.

"_Accio Wand_" Voldemort said as he caught Harry's wand. He removed the binding spell and Harry was able to stand up, even though he was a bit wobbly. "Now look into the mirror and tell me what you see." Voldemort demanded. Harry looked into the mirror and at first, he saw his parents and other members of his family. As his headache cleared up a bit, he realized that as long as he got the stone before Voldemort, then Voldemort wouldn't be able to become immortal. He saw the reflection of himself wink and put the stone in his pocket. He felt the stone in his pocket.

"Well! What do you see!" Voldemort demanded. Harry turned to face him and concentrated on burning Voldemort's left hand that held Harry's wand. Voldemort felt the burning sensation on his hand and dropped the wand immediately and then using his own wand to spray water over his badly burnt hand. As Voldemort was doing that, Harry grabbed his wand from the ground and raised a shield to block a disarming spell that Voldemort cast in order to get Harry's wand back.

"You are going to pay for that little fire stunt of yours. _Crucio_!" Voldemort yelled.

Harry tried to create that same fire shield that he accidentally made when Voldemort attacked the hospital. It started to form, but he wasn't able to block the unforgivable curse from hitting him. He writhed in pain until Voldemort released the curse from him.

"Your little fire shield didn't work this time. Now, I will end your pathetic little life. Good bye Harry Potter. Avada…" Voldemort never got to finish this sentence because Harry disappeared. While Voldemort was giving his little speech before trying to kill Harry, Harry had whispered the magic words that allowed him to reappear in front of his home with the Sorcerer's Stone safe in his pocket.

**Back to Sirius…**

Sirius continued to pace out front of their home. Harry had not been missing very long at all, but the waiting was practically driving him insane with worry. He knew what Harry was feeling through the special link that the three of them share. Sirius had been pacing out front for a while now and decided to run inside the house to get a sweater since it was cold. Just as he entered the house, he heard a shout for him. In reality, his name hadn't been shouted, only whispered, but the special bond allowed him to hear Harry's quiet call from outside. He ran outside and saw Harry lying on the ground with a small gash on the side of his head. Harry wasn't moving a lot, but that was to be expected after enduring the cruciatus curse.

"Harry! Hold on for a bit. I am going to pick you up and we are going to get to the Hogwarts infirmary as fast as we can." Sirius said. He picked Harry up as carefully as he could and then used Harry's portkey directly to the Shrieking Shack, where Remus was waiting.

"Harry!" Remus exclaimed as he caught sight of the two.

"We need to get him to Poppy." Sirius said. Remus led the way out of the Shrieking Shack and froze the Whomping Willow before helping Sirius carry Harry out of the tunnel. Once they made it out of the tunnel, they went directly to the infirmary. Remus decided to inform the headmaster and staff that Harry was found. Sirius decided to stay with Harry. Poppy gave Harry some potions to help with the pain and gave him one to sleep. Just as he was about to fall asleep, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the stone.

"Give this to Dumbledore." That was all Harry got to say before the sleepiness took over.

The next morning, Harry awoke to voices around his bed. He cracked one eye open to see a blurry Sirius and Remus talking. Remus noticed his eye open and smiled at him.

"Good morning! How are you feeling?" Remus asked.

"I am pretty sore still, but my head is feeling much better." Harry said as his glasses were slid onto his face by Sirius. "Did you guys get Quirrell?"

"Yeah. The Weasley twins saw you disappear and ran into us. They told us what happened and we got him before he left. We used Veritaserum to get him to answer all of our questions. After that, he was arrested." Sirius explained.

"Does everyone know what happened?" Harry asked, dreading being questions by everyone.

"I am afraid they do know. Some students saw us bringing you to the infirmary and rumors started spreading. Dumbledore had to tell them really what happened that way they wouldn't keep spreading these horrible rumors. If it makes you feel any better, everyone has already left for the holidays so the only people around who might question you are the people who are saying at Hogwarts for Christmas." Remus said.

"So when do I get to get out of here?" Harry asked.

"As soon as I allow you to leave." The stern mediwitch answered as she came into the room and gave him a checkup. Harry was fine, but a little stiff. He took another potion to help and was sent off. He went to his dormitory and saw that the Weasley's were all waiting for him. They were grateful that he made it back safe and sound. That had heard about Harry had just been though from Dumbledore so they didn't need to ask him any questions. Harry and the Weasley boys packed their belongings up and took a portkey to Harry's house. They had a great Christmas and they were even able to visit Hermione, since she lived by Harry.

Dumbledore had the Sorcerer's Stone destroyed, that way Voldemort would not be able to use to become immortal. When they went back to school, Remus was asked to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, since Quirrell was no longer teaching. The rest of the year passed without any major problems and the Gryffindors won the house cup along with the Quidditch cup. Overall, it turned out to be a great year for Harry and his friends, who continued to hold the Marauder tradition of pranking.

I guess this means…  
THE END

* * *

Posted on: April 13th, 2006

* * *

A/N: Okay. I know that is a bad ending, but it is the best I can do. High school comes with way too much homework and I just don't have the time to write. It was fun to write this story and perhaps at a later time, I will consider revising this story if you reviewers don't like the way it ended. 

I am sorry to say there will be NO sequel. There won't be a sequel because of two reasons. One I don't have the time to write one and Two because I have no ideas on how to write a sequel. This story followed SS but I can't write a sequel that follows CoS or PoA outline. I can't really think of anything to do so I am sorry to say that this is all I can do for you. I hope you enjoyed reading my story and I really am sorry for having to end it so abruptly.

Thank you everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate ever review that I received because it encouraged me to write more. I am grateful for those who continued reading my story, even though it took me absolutely forever to finally update again. Thank again for reading my story!

--AJ : )

And please take the time to leave a review. Iwould really like to know what everyone thinks about this story. If you think it sucked, then please remember this is my first fan fic so try not to be too harsh on me. Thanks!


	21. Sorry

Sorry, Just a Stupid Author's Note...

I have finally started revising this story. I am starting from the beginning and eventually I will get to the end and make it have a better ending. Currently, the first two chapters have been re-written. The first two chapters are pretty much different than the other version and it has more details. I hope you all like the new chapters. I will post another chapter probably just after school ends in like 13 days.

May 22, 2006


End file.
